I Never Stopped Loving
by paleskies
Summary: What happens when Harry breaks Ginny's heart again? He tells her before he leaves to save the world that he does not want her anymore. But Ginny knows better. And she will stop at nothing to get the truth out of him. How far will she go?
1. Prologue

Ginny sat next to her bedroom window, looking out at the blue, sunlit sky. Today was the beginning of a new era. The sun actually seemed to _shine_ upon everyone today…everyone except the Weasley's. For them, today was a day of loss and despair.

They were suffering a great loss. Fred Weasley, a great brother and son. He was killed by a Death Eater during the war. The only bright side for the Weasley's today was that those Death Eaters and their master were dead.

Ginny had been very close to her brother Fred, as well as his twin brother George. And every time she thought of George her pain and grief doubled. Poor George had just had half his soul sucked out of him, like an incomplete Dementor's kiss. He would never be the same again.

Ginny did not want to believe any of this. Her brother had to be alive somewhere and there just _had _to be hope that they would find him, and hope that George would be okay…

But Ginny knew that was like hoping _The Fountain of Fair Fortune_ was real.

Fred was gone, and what her family needed now most, was to be strong and hope that the best was still coming. And even as she suffered through this pain and grief, she could think of only _one_ person; Harry Potter.

She wanted to see him _so _badly. But she was afraid. Harry had made it clear that they were no longer together. He had broken her heart. She remembered it so clearly. It had been during the summer after her fifth year. The evening of Bill and Fleur's wedding.

Harry had been standing near the small pond behind the burrow. He had asked Ginny to meet him here.

"Harry…what's wrong?" Ginny asked him.

"Ginny I need to talk to you," he said flat out, "Now this isn't going to be easy for me, but only because I don't like seeing people get hurt, not because it hurts me to say this. I don't want you to get the wrong idea…" he had been avoiding her eyes.

"Wrong idea about what?" she asked.

"I don't want you to get the wrong idea about us, Ginny, about our relationship."

"What do you mean by that?" Ginny asked. Suddenly she started to feel a storm brewing.

"Ginny…when I kissed you that evening after the quidditch match, it…" his voice trailed off.

"Harry? Tell me whatever is on your mind." Ginny said gently.

'It…it was a mistake…" he whispered. Ginny could not believe her ears.

"What?" she breathed.

"Ginny I…" he was hesitating. He could not get himself to say it.

"Harry if you really meant that, you would have said it properly." She told him.

"It was a mistake!" he bellowed "I never should have kissed you! I dragged myself into being with you, and I couldn't let go because I didn't want to see you get hurt! It was a mistake!" he exploded, like he had had these feelings buried inside for a long time and he could not keep them inside any longer. He had been straight forward and to the point. It could not have hurt more.

Ginny felt her heart cracking. She could not breathe. Her eyes were blurring with tears. She caught Harry's eyes but his expression was impassive. He did not say a word. It had been like he did not even care, like she was the only one whose heart would be broken tonight. That was when she had realized that he had never really felt anything for her. He never would.

Ginny sat back in her bedroom, eyes blurred by tears.

How was it possible? How could she feel something _so_ strong for someone who felt nothing towards her? Why was she punished like this? Life was not easy, she knew that, but how was it possible to live like this forever. Ginny could not even imagine falling in love with someone else. But she so desperately wished she would. She could not go on like this. It hurt too much. It was like she was carrying the grief of the world on her shoulders.

But she knew that destiny had someone for her. Someone she loved and someone who could love her back. She had not met him yet, but she knew she would, because it could not be Harry. It would never be Harry.

Ginny got up early the next morning to help her family with the funeral. Everything seemed to move slowly and gradually. It seemed like the world was slowing down to a point where it would just stop spinning.

When Ginny had done all she could to help, she went upstairs to get ready to go to the cemetery where Fred would be buried.

She had a long silk, black dress set out on her bed and black flats that her Auntie Muriel had given to her. She never wore heals.

She smiled at the memory of Fred making jokes about how if Professor Flitwick's wife wore heals, he would need more books then he could carry.

She changed into her dress and started to head out her bedroom door, when she caught a glimpse of something shiny under her bed. She bent down and picked it up. It was a silver lining. And a sweet memory came back to her…

She had been standing in this very spot in her room with Harry, on his seventeenth birthday. He had been very nervous, and kept saying the most foolish things. Ginny had other things in mind. With every word of their conversation she was getting closer and closer to him. She had used this silver lining as an excuse to get as close as possible, since it had been right behind him.

"There's that silver lining I've been looking for," Ginny had whispered. And then she had kissed him, and he had been kissing her back. It had felt dreamlike. And then Ron and Hermione barged in the room and it all went away.

But however it had ended, it was the last sweet memory Ginny had of her and Harry. She would hang on to it. If her mind and body ever really did decide to let go of Harry, this would be the only memory she would hang on to.

She headed back downstairs to the kitchen where her father was sitting. He was waiting for her mother, Ron and George to come down. Ginny sat down next to him. They did not say a word to each other. But that was one of the best things about Arthur Weasley. He always knew when to speak, and when people did not want to be spoken to. They sat in silence. Ron and George came down stairs in their black tux robes followed by mum in lace black dress robes.

"Percy will be arriving in the cemetery at nine," mum told us, "Bill and Fleur are on their way. Does anyone know where Charlie is?" she looked around, waiting for someone to answer but no one knew where Charlie was.

"I'm sure he will be there Molly dear." Arthur said. He placed a hand on his wife's back and gestured them all out of the house.

Once they were outside of the house and beyond the boundaries of the protection charms, they all disapparated.

The St. Dragomir's cemetery was the last place Ginny wanted to be. It was the most gothic and depressing place a person _could_ be. Vampires usually came here in the night. It 'relaxed' them.

The Weasley's could not afford anything else.

"Ginny?" Hermione Granger's voice called from behind her. Ginny turned around and before she knew it Hermione had sprung out at her, hugging her so tightly she could not breathe. But she hugged her back anyways.

"How are you Ginny?" she asked. If it was one thing Ginny knew, it was that when people asked _'how are you?'_ The really do not want an answer.

"I'm fine." Ginny said in a very matter-of-fact tone. As much as Ginny loved Hermione's company and friendship, she was the last person Ginny wanted to see right now.

Hermione let go and looked at her, sensing that something was off. Ginny thanked her lucky stars that Hermione had not said anything to her after that.

Ginny was not sure where to go or what to do now that she was here. She could not go near where Fred's coffin was. Not until it was necessary. It hurt too much. She walked along the path leading down the cemetery, away from everyone else. It was just her and her thoughts.

After a bit of walking and trying to avoid thinking about Fred or Harry, Ginny realized she would rather be away from her thoughts and around distractions. Her thoughts caused her too much pain.

She started to walk back towards the funeral. Suddenly she stopped in her tracks. Harry was here. He was here, and so were many other people, but Ginny only saw him. She started to retreat automatically. She just _could not _be around him. She went as far back is it was possible to go without completely disappearing behind the trees.

She felt a surge of anger at Harry. Why did he have to be here? Thanks to him Ginny could not even be there at her own brother's burial. But then all the anger shifted towards her. She was the one who could not even stand near him. Of course _he _would be there. It was Fred's funeral.

Ginny suddenly felt ashamed of herself. Harry was probably living his life better than ever now that Voldemort was dead. He had probably even- it killed Ginny just to think about it –found someone else, someone better. She had to be the one who would mourn over him while he moved on.

And now she was being so stupid she could not even show her face in an area where he stood. But no matter how ashamed she may be of herself for it, she could not go there. She could not face him.

So Ginny watched the burial from the trees around the cemetery. She felt horrible that she was not there with her family. Her brother was dead, being buried, and she did not have the guts to go and stand there, all because of a man who did not love her. Tears came to her eyes as she thought of what Fred would say.

He had known about _everything_ between her and Harry. Things he had not even told George. That was how much Ginny could trust him.

When she had told Fred about the way Harry had broke her heart, Fred had wanted to beat the daylights out of him. Ginny had tried to explain to him that it was not Harry's fault. Fred was disappointed that Ginny had let her feelings come in and defend him where she should be angry and accusing him.

Bottom line was that Fred would be really disappointed in her if he was here right now. Ginny had not even noticed, but she was crying hard, gasping for air, her tears pouring out like water from a tap. She wished he were here. He was the only one who was honest with her when she was being stupid and still understood why. He was the only one who could give her the right advice. He was the only one who could crack a joke to make her laugh in the darkest times.

And even though Fred and George were so akin, Fred was the only one capable of doing those things.

She had fallen to the ground on her knees and was crying harder than ever now. He was gone. Fred was _really _gone. And he was not coming back…Ever.

After five minutes more of crying under the trees, isolated from the rest of the crowd, Ginny noticed that people had started to leave.

About an hour later mostly everyone was gone except the Weasley's, Hermione and Harry. Ginny stayed where she was. Harry had to be leaving soon. She would wait a little longer. Sure enough, Harry left two minutes later. Ginny walked towards her family, making up excuses in her mind for her absence.

"Ginevra Weasley! Where were you?" Molly asked sounding furious. Her eyes froze Ginny to the spot.

"Mum-I-err-I-." Ginny stuttered. What could she say? She was not there with the rest of her family while her brother was being buried because she was desperately in love with Harry and could not be around him. She definitely was not about to say that.

"Ginny I'm so sorry!" Hermione cut in quickly. "I should not have sent you off like that. I did not think the burial would start so soon. Mrs. Weasley please forgive me, I asked Ginny if she could go back to the Burrow and bring back the book I had left. It was very selfish of me." Hermione said looking Molly in the eyes with a very apologetic expression.

Molly sighed and nodded, looking annoyed, she disapparated. Slowly everyone else started to leave. It was getting dark. Hermione gave Ginny a sympathetic smile, as if she knew exactly why Ginny had not been there, and then disapparated, leaving Ginny alone in the cemetery. The sun had gone down now and the moonlight shone upon the dark cemetery. It looked more depressing than ever. Ginny knew that she should disapparated home as well, but something about not being there during her brother's burial kept her in place. She gradually started walking towards Fred's grave. His name, birthday and death day were all carved into a gray, rough stone.

She knelt down in front of it and placed her hand on the top of the tomb head. Her eyes blurred again. Her chest filled with agony at the thought of his tragic death. But her sorrow was short lived. She could feel someone's eyes on hers. She heard a twig crack nearby. Then another…and another...then it was right behind her. _Crack._

She was breathing very heavily. In a split second before she started running, she remembered the deadly Vampires that came here at night. She got up and ran like _hell. _She ran faster than she remembered ever running before. But she could not here footsteps behind her. She turned around and saw that no one was there. She let out a sigh of relief. She was just hallucinating. But then, the minute she turned back to walk out the cemetery, she saw him. He was a tall man who looked around the age of seventeen. He had dark eyes that looked so deadly they left her breathless. She tried to make a run for it again, but it was no use. He grabbed her tightly by the waist and pulled her to his chest. He bent his head down to her neck and she started to scream before he had even done anything. The screams became a hundred times louder when his fangs sank into her skin. This was it. She was going to die. She would be joining Fred soon. And then she heard voices. And not just any voices…Hermione's…and Harry's. The man came to halt. He threw her on the ground and fled, running so fast she could not even see him.

"They came from over there!" Ginny heard Hermione's voice, very near. Then she heard footsteps running towards her.

"Oh God…" she heard Harry's voice. It was right above her. She could see a blurred figure with ebony hair kneeling down next to her.

"Ginny? Ginny if you can hear me then nod." She heard Harry's voice. It was so full of concern that it made Ginny's heart fly. She even forgot the agonizing pain for a minute. Then she nodded. "We need to get her to a hospital!" Hermione exclaimed. Harry lifted her up in his arms, and at that moment, the pain was gone. Nothing else mattered except the joy it brought her to be in his arms again. She gripped his shirt tightly, as if by doing that they would never let go of each other. She missed him.

Everything around her started to disappear and the last thing she thought of was Harry, before she passed out.

She woke up to the sound of her mother's voice. Her vision was blurred so she did not try to open her eyes yet, but her ears were wide open.

"Will she be alright?" She heard Molly's anxious voice ask someone who Ginny presumed to be a healer.

"Yes she should be fine. In a couple hours the venom will leave her system, and unless she – God forbid – has another near death experience, she should be healthy enough to go home."

It really _had _been a vampire, Ginny thought. How lucky had she been that she had actually escaped from the man. If Harry and Hermione had not found her, she would have been under the ground with Fred soon, and definitely not at home resting like the doctor said.

Ginny dozed off again before she could even tell her mother she was awake.

The next time she woke up, she was not half unconscious. She was awake and her eyes opened up to find Ron and Hermione sitting on either side of her bead.

"Hey…" she said weekly to the both of them. When she tried to get up they both pushed her back down from her shoulders.

"You _need _to rest." Hermione told her. She looked stern and Ginny did not argue. Then suddenly Ginny remembered something.

"I wanted to thank you Hermione. If you had not found me, I probably would have been dead."

Hermione shook her head.

"If it weren't for _Harry_ you would be…" Hermione gulped but could not get herself to complete her sentence.

"Harry?" Ginny asked. Suddenly she was anxious to know what role he played in saving her life.

"Yes. I had come back because I had left my handbag – very stupid of me – and then we heard running. I waved it off as nothing, but Harry dragged me towards the source of the sound of footsteps. Just when we were close enough we heard screams. Harry so interestingly identified them as your screams." Ginny had to hold back a smile when Hermione said this. And she said it with a rather smug look. "I thought he was just being paranoid. But well, if he hadn't dragged me towards the source of the sounds, we would have been too far away to scare of whatever or _whoever _was hurting you." Hermione finished.

"Ginny, do you even remember Harry being there?" Ron asked. Ginny shook her head pretending to look bemused. She did not know why she was lying about it, she just was.

"That's quite peculiar considering the fact that you spoke my name right before you passed out."

Ginny's head shot up, her eyes darted towards the source of the voice. It was Harry's voice. He had been there the entire time, she realized, but she had not noticed him. Her cheeks went red. She came up with an excuse that would, if not Harry, fool Ron and Hermione.

"Well you heard me wrong." She said that a little harsher than she had meant to. Harry nodded his head in an, I'm-going-to-let-it-go sort of manner. He was not fooled, but Ron and Hermione did not seem to notice much of a difference in the air.

Ginny was not sure what Harry had told them about the breakup but she was sure he had not said it the way it had actually happened. He had probably left out the "breaking her heart" part. Ginny realized that this was the first time they had spoken since the breakup.

"Well Ron and I have to go. Your mum wanted our help putting things back in order." Hermione said. Ginny had almost forgotten that it had only been a week since the war.

"Are you coming?" Hermione asked Harry as she head out the door. It was what was expected of course, and that's why Ginny's heart skipped a beat when he said, "I'll catch up with you lot later." And Ron and Hermione walked out.

Harry turned to Ginny. She looked away from his eyes out of fear, as if he were a basilisk.

"Ginny." Harry said, sitting down on a chair next to her temporary bed.

"What?" Ginny asked him coldly, looking in the opposite direction.

"Look I understand that you're mad at me. You have every right to be. I wasn't exactly the nicest person on earth when we…broke up." He hesitated at the last two words.

"But half of what I said wasn't true." He said. Ginny's head jerked around to look at him, but he was looking at the floor.

"I wasn't just with you because _you_ wanted it. I was with you because I wanted to be with you as well." Ginny tried not to get her hopes up, but she could not help it that her heart was flying.

"But," Ginny's heart sank, "I broke up with you because I couldn't really feel the spark, you know? I know I've already hurt you once and I'm not intending to do it again, but I think I at least owe you the truth." Ginny's heart fell like a bird that had just been shot from the sky.

"Well then why didn't you say so before?" she asked him, trying her best to keep her voice from shaking.

"Well, because I thought a clean break would be easier, just in case we never saw each other again. I didn't want it to hurt you as much as it would have if I left telling you that you were still a friend to me." He told her. His voice was gentle, like he was talking to someone whose feelings were fragile. In this case, he was.

"Still a friend, huh?" Ginny asked him matter-of-factly.

"Yes, Ginny. I may not be your favorite person right now, and I don't think I deserve to be, but you are my friend. There's no running away from that."

Their eyes finally met. There was something in his eyes that told her this was not the entire side of his story, but Ginny did not push him. Just being friends was good enough…for now.


	2. Chapter 1  One Year Later

I do not own Harry Potter.

A/N: The first chapter to my story. From this point onwards, Ginny is freer around Harry. She is the Ginny we all know and love in book six. But – quoting Ginny in book seven – I show the part that "never truly gave up on him". Hope you enjoy it! I'll start on the second chapter and hope it will be uploaded soon.

_One Year Later_

Ginny was packing her bag, ready to leave for Hogwarts. It had taken a year, but it had finally been rebuilt.

She would be going back tomorrow. She was _so_ full of zeal at the moment. Hogwarts was like her second home. She was glad she was getting another chance at her sixth year. She did not want to remember it the way it had been when it was under the control of the Death Eaters. It had become a school for the Dark Arts.

Ginny shuddered at the memory. She was not going to let that ruin her mood.

As she packed her trunk there was a knock at the door.

"Come in." Ginny called. The door creaked open and a bundle of bushy brown hair peered in.

"Hermione, hi!" Ginny smiled.

"Hello Gin. You _just _started packing? I packed ages ago." Hermione shook her head. She let out a laugh. Hermione would be coming with her to Hogwarts. She had missed out her final year and she apparently felt 'incomplete' without giving her N.E.W.T. exams. But Hermione would be Hermione. What could be done about that?

"Tell me again why Harry and Ron are not going?" Ginny asked. Ron probably was not going because his lazy arse just could not handle it, but Ginny had no idea what Harry's reasons were.

"Ron isn't going because…well…you know how Ron is. Harry isn't going because he wanted to start his Auror training right away. And being Harry Potter, he doesn't need to pass his N.W.E.T.'s to get the job." Hermione smiled proudly. She had always talked about Harry like he was her younger brother, and all his achievements were something _she _should be proud of.

Ginny smiled at Hermione.

"Good point." She said.

"Now let me help you with that. At the rate you're packing, we'll be lucky to get to the _muggle_ station by morning." Hermione sat on the ground and helped Ginny fold her clothes. Ginny laughed and went back to packing.

"I can't wait." Hermione said out of the blue, about fifteen minutes later. They were almost done packing. "Soon, we'll be on the Hogwarts express, with no worries about _anything_ worse than zits or bad hair days. It'll be just you and me for once."

Ginny let out a sigh and rest her head against the wall behind her. Hermione would of course be excited. She had spent most of her years with Harry and Ron, meaning no time for girl talk and most of the time worrying about Voldemort.

"I can't wait either." Ginny smiled brightly. They were finally done packing and she was getting really tired. The sun was going down and the sky was a beautiful color of violet. She stifled a yawn.

"I can see you're getting tired. We should have our rest for tomorrow. I'll leave you alone with your bed." Hermione said, getting up off the floor. Ginny laughed. Hermione walked towards the door and pulled it open. Just before she stepped outside she turned around to look at Ginny.

"Gin, are you going to come down for dinner?" Hermione asked.

"Nope, I think I'll just go straight to sleep." Ginny said getting up and taking out her night gown. Hermione nodded as though this was expected of Ginny and went downstairs. Ginny could not help but notice that there had been a knowing glint in Hermione's eyes. She waved it off. She was too tired to think.

Ginny changed into her nightgown. She was so tired she did not even bother to brush her teeth. She just flopped on her bed and fell asleep almost five minutes later. She felt at ease. It was just her and her dreams. Nothing in the world would disturb her now…

"Ginny! Wake up!" someone was shaking her, really hard. She pushed the hand away.

"Ginny! Wake up! Do you _want_ to miss the train?" Hermione's voice sounded distant. The words suddenly hit her. She shot up and jumped out of bed.

"Crap! What time is it?" Ginny asked, looking for the clothes she had left out for her to change into.

"Oh relax! It's only six. But I knew if I didn't wake you now, you would never wake up." Hermione giggled. Ginny looked at her with a horrified expression.

"You mean you woke me up this early for nothing?" Ginny exclaimed.

"Oh do not be ridiculous! It's not for nothing." Hermione reassured her. "This is our last day with Harry and Ron. We're going out for butterbear. They are waiting downstairs."

Ginny threw herself towards her bed but Hermione caught her and shifted her backwards.

"Ginny, please just get ready. And make yourself look…" Hermione examined Ginny from head to toe

"Presentable?" Ginny suggested.

"Yes." Hermione laughed out. Ginny smiled weakly and started to walk out her bedroom. She went down the stairs and into the bathroom. She almost fell to the ground. She was so tired. Even though she had slept at nine, which was _much _earlier than her usual time, she just was _not_ a morning person. She had taken off her night gown and was about to step into the shower, when she remembered that she had left her clothes upstairs. Hermione had said that Ron and Harry were waiting downstairs, meaning the kitchen or the living room. It was safe to go outside if she hurried up the stairs, Ginny thought. She wrapped a white towel – surprisingly comfortable – around herself and peered out the bathroom door. No one was there. She stepped out and started to rush upstairs. She was going up the last flight of stairs when - bang_ – _she had hit her head hard on someone's chest. It felt as hard as marble. Who in the world could have so much muscle? She was stumbling backwards and a firm grip caught her arm. Her question was answered the minute her head shot up. She found a pair of – surprisingly amused – green eyes staring at her. She froze. Her cheeks were burning. They probably matched her hair.

Harry was trying to hide his laughter but Ginny could see it in his eyes. She had no idea what to say or do. She should have just run upstairs by now but she was so numb she could not move. She found herself grinning at him nervously. Finally he spoke.

"You okay?" was all he could manage to say without laughing.

"Uh…" Ginny was speechless. It was natural she would be. She was standing in a towel in front of a guy she had known her whole life and he just so happened to be her brother's best mate.

Harry looked like he could not hold it in anymore. He let out a chuckle.

"You should go." He said. She could hear the amusement in his voice. Then he went downstairs. She ran up to her room and shut the door. She let out a small laugh. Then she sighed, put her fingers to her temple as if to put her head back into place. She went over to her empty closet and took out the only outfit left in there. She had left them out especially for today. She hurried back down, without anymore encounters with anyone and shut herself in the bathroom. If standing in front of Harry in a towel had not wakened her, a nice cool shower definitely had. When she was done she dried herself up and changed into old blue jeans and a yellow sweater. Yellow always complimented her hair; therefore it was her favorite color. She looked into the mirror to fix her hair. She used her wand to add flicks at the end of each layer. When she was done she found a rather impressive reflection staring back at her.

"Finally, you're out of the shower. You take _forever_." Ron complained as Ginny walked into the kitchen. He was like Ginny. _Not_ a morning person, only he got a hell lot crankier. She made a face at Ron. He did the most childish thing and stuck his tongue out at her. She could not help but giggle.

"Can we leave now?" Hermione asked impatiently.

They all stepped into the fireplace, using floo powder.

"The Three Broomsticks!" Hermione called out, loud and clear, and then she was being swallowed by green flames. Ron went in after her.

Right before Harry was caught in the midst of green flames, Ginny saw a spark in his eyes. Then he was gone too.

Ginny stayed in the Kitchen for a moment. Her thoughts lingered down the line and back to Fred's funeral. How stupid had she been back then? She had not even had the guts to stand near Harry. She had missed her own brother's funeral for him. It had been very petty of her. She felt ashamed. But then she thought of the past year overall. Her tears had turned into anger, even after Harry had confessed about his true feelings. When he had confessed that he _hadn't felt a spark_. But soon Ginny had even cooled down. Harry and she were close once again. But they were nowhere near as close as they had been. But it did not bother Ginny anymore. She knew she could live without him. There were so many other people out there for her. She suddenly felt proud of herself. Fred's funeral had been nothing, she told herself. It had been her time of weakness; the time where she went back to being the eleven year old girl who could not breathe around Harry Potter. But things were different now.

But even as she stepped into the fireplace, she had a childish feeling of joy when she thought about the fact that Harry had been standing here. _Harry _had seen her in nothing but a towel and it had amused him.

She mentally slapped herself. _What the _hell_ are you thinking?_ She said to herself. She shook her head miserably. She could carry on with pretences, but she knew that her façade would eventually start to chip off. She shoved any thought about still loving Harry out of her mind. She did not. She would not – she _could _not – do that to herself. Not again.

She took a handful of floo powder and threw it onto the ground beneath her and cried, "The Three Broom Sticks!"

Then she was spinning round fast, in a ripple of green flames surrounding her in a gyrate manner. Then she was in a small café. The smell of fresh butterbear welcomed her. She spotted Hermione at a table and three empty chairs around it. Ginny occupied a seat.

"Where are they?" Ginny asked gesturing towards the empty seats.

"I made them do something productive and go get some money from Gringotts. Can you believe they came here with empty pockets, so that they didn't have to pay? As if I would pay for them!" Hermione, being her normal exaggerative self, looked annoyed and outraged.

Ginny sighed, "Boys will be boys." She said, with a helpless expression.

Sure enough Ron and Harry returned with a small leather pouch. It had eight sickles in it, two for each of them.

Hermione gave the boys a dirty look. Ron rolled his eyes at her. They may be dating now, but that did not change their usual disagreements. Ron flopped onto a chair next to Hermione, leaving Harry to a seat next to Ginny.

"It's mostly Harry's money. You know him. Won't let you pay even if you were the richest wizard on earth." Ron said looking at Harry. Harry rolled his eyes and just when he was about to retort, Madame Rosmerta came to the table. They all looked up at her.

"What can I get you kids?" she asked joyfully. She knew all of them very well. Ginny used to come here when she got bored just to help Rosmerta out, and even earned a few Knuts in the process. They all ordered a butterbear. Rosmerta jot it down on the note pad she was holding.

"Alright then, Four Butterbears coming right up!" Rosmerta smiled and walked away. The four of them started to converse. Small little things like quidditch, what classes they were going to take and when they would come to visit during Christmas and Easter.

"Tell me again why you don't just apparate from here to Hogwarts. In fact you could even walk." Ron said. Hermione started to fume at this.

"Oh _honestly _Ronald, How many times over the past year have I told you? _You can't apparate in or out of Hogwarts grounds!_" Hermione exclaimed.

"Alright, alright, relax." Ron said half laughing. Hermione was still annoyed but Ginny could see she was holding back a smile. No matter how stupid or dim witted Ron made himself look around Hermione, she loved him. She always would. And Ron would love her. Ginny was Happy that her brother and her greatest friend made each other happy. But she was looking forward to the day _she _would meet someone who could make _her_ that happy. Ginny had finished her butterbear and was staring down at the empty mug. She hadn't said much the entire time. She did not know what it was but she just was not feeling so social at the moment, which was strange because she was what most people would call 'The Social Butterfly'.

"I'll be right back." She said in a robotic voice. She did not know what had gotten into her, but something at seeing the love between Hermione and her brother had jealousy erupting in her chest. She was walking. She did not know where, but she was just walking. She left the pub from the back door. She just kept walking and thinking. And then she realized why she was walking away. She realized who she was walking away from. She shook her head, disappointed in herself. When would she stop fantasizing and truly move on. He did not want her. What was the point in holding on to something that was pushing her away? She had to let go.

But it was not as easy as everyone made it sound. Letting go was, in fact, the hardest part of loving something. Someday, you would have to let go. Just like Fred. He was gone. Now they had to let go.

But when you let go of something it is never truly gone. Ginny still felt Fred's presence when she would go to visit him. She would talk to him. Tell him about her day. Tell him about how much she missed him.

She tried to hold back the tears coming to her eyes now. She succeeded. Suddenly she heard footsteps behind her. She turned around.

"Hey there, gorgeous." Brian Welling's perfect face was staring at her. His blue eyes had a naughty spark in them. Brian was the heart throb _and_ heart breaker at Hogwarts. Ginny did not like him one bit.

He ruffled his dark brown hair and winked at her.

"You busy? We could hang out a bit before we get back to school. You know freshen up a bit more…" he was getting closer to her. Ginny let out a laugh.

"I have better things to do with my time." She threw him a nasty look and started to walk away, but he caught her hand and turned her towards him. Their noses were an inch apart.

"You know when you're mad your eye's narrow and your nose crinkles up a little bit? It looks sexy." He told her. He was pressing her against him. She tried to pull away from him, but his hands were gripped too tightly around her waist.

"Get-the hell-away-from me!" Ginny struggled for release, but he just pulled her closer. His hand slid down her hip and onto her bum. She tried to get away from him, kicking him on the shin, but it was like he was made of metal.

"Hey! What the hell do you think you're doing?" someone called from behind Brian. Next thing Ginny knew, Brian was being pulled away from her. She stumbled a few steps back and then looked up to find that her savior was none other than Harry.

"Don't try to mess with my friends." Harry said calm but firmly. He was holding Brian by the collar. Brian nodded. Harry let go of him and he ran away before Ginny could call him anything insulting.

"Thanks." Ginny breathed.

"No problem. But you know, I – or anyone else – won't be there the next time something like that happens." he said, looking at her with his eyebrows raised.

"Oh don't worry, I can handle myself. I think we both know I'm not the average damsel in distress." Ginny said, waving a hand. Harry let out a laugh and nodded.

"You should probably get inside. Hermione is waiting for you. You're train will be leaving in an hour."

He gestured Ginny towards the pub.

"Ginny, I really think we should get going." Hermione said getting up from her seat as Harry and Ginny approached the table. Hermione hung her bag on her shoulder.

"Shall we apparate then?" Harry asked. Hermione nodded.

Kings Cross station materialized around Ginny.

"Your mother is on platform nine and three quarters. She had our luggage with her." Hermione said, appearing out of thin air. They were standing in an old gap between two walls. Muggles could not see this gap.

"Okay. So tell me how we are supposed to go through that brick wall _without _a trolley to protect us?" Ginny asked nervously.

Hermione seemed unsure of this herself.

"Uh… let's just… walk." Hermione said. Ginny started to walk casually towards the wall between platforms nine and ten. She disappeared onto the other side, Hermione right behind her. She grinned at seeing all the familiar faces and the scarlet red train. She missed being here.

Harry and Ron came in from the wall behind them. Ginny spotted her mother a short distance away.

"There's mum!" Ginny pointed in Molly's direction. Hermione and Ginny went towards her.

"Oh there you are, dears. Your luggage has been loaded onto the train, don't you worry." Molly said sweetly.

Ginny spotted George. She winced. She still was not used to seeing him with only one ear. That was most probably because he never came out of his room anymore. No more jokes, no more fun… nothing. She went up and hugged him. Surprisingly he hugged her back. Fred and George had always been – and still remain – her favorite brothers.

"I love you." She told him in his ear. He probably already knew but she just felt the need to say it. George was not the type to express his feelings and that's why it stunned Ginny when she heard him whisper, "I love you too."

Ginny pulled away from him to look him in the eye.

"And if you tell a soul I said that Ginny I'll…" he did not finish his sentence, but he merely smiled. It was his first smile. Ginny smiled back brightly and hugged him again.

She turned around to look for Hermione and saw her snogging Ron. She felt a pang of jealousy. Then she felt guilt. Why should she be jealous? There was nothing to be jealous about. She could live a perfectly happy life without a boyfriend to hug her and kiss her, write to her every day, and tell her he misses her. No. she did not need it.

Hermione and Ginny boarded the train. They ran to the window closest to Molly.

"Bye !" Hermione called out.

"Bye mum!" Ginny called out after her.

'Good bye and Good luck sweethearts!" Molly blew them both a kiss.

Just before the train gathered speed, Ginny noticed Harry smiling at her in the corner. When she caught his eye, she could have sworn he had blushed. She smiled at him and he waved, right before he disapparated.

"Shall we go find a compartment?" Hermione asked. Ginny did not hear her at first. She was too preoccupied by the fact that she had just caught Harry staring at her without her knowledge.

"Ginny?" Hermione said, following her gaze, but Harry was long gone.

"Huh? Oh-oh yeah sure…"

They found a compartment at the end of the train. It had a big window, and the view was amazing.

"I can't believe this is going to be our last year at Hogwarts." Hermione sighed.

"It'll be _your _last year, not mine." Ginny corrected her. She slumped onto the seat.

"Oh but don't you know?" Hermione looked at her. Obviously Ginny was missing some serious information.

"Know what?" Ginny asked curiously.

"Well the sixth years that were at Hogwarts during the war are going to be taking on both the N.E.W.T. syllabus _and _the sixth year syllabus. Only the essential parts of it anyway." Hermione told her.

"What?" Ginny exclaimed. "We have to follow two syllabuses? How will we ever manage?" Ginny groaned.

"Oh don't worry. Only the very little bit of the sixth year syllabus will be coming. Most of it will be N.E.W.T." Hermione reassured her.

"How come I did not know this?" Ginny asked.

"You should pay more attention." Hermione laughed out.

Ginny sighed. "Is there anything else I should know about?"

"Well, Professor. McGonagall has decided to make this year much more…eventful." Hermione said.

"Eventful?" Ginny asked, bemused.

"Yeah, you know, to raise the spirits. Everyone is so devastated because of the war; Professor thought it would be a good idea. She says there are going to be Dances and Balls and all sorts of exciting things."

Ginny lifted an eyebrow. "How do you know all this?"

"Oh I met her only a few days back. We had a nice chat." Hermione smiled.

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Leave it to you to have a 'nice chat' with a teacher _outside _of school."

Hermione laughed and looked out the window.

They sat in silence for several moments when Hermione asked, "So what's the deal with you and Harry?"

This question caught Ginny completely off guard.

"Sorry?" she asked, bewildered.

"Oh do _not _do that! I know that there is _something._" She said, looking Ginny straight in the eye. Her eyes looked determined. Ginny knew she would not drop this until she got a satisfactory answer to her question.

"Okay, why don't you tell me how you got to that conclusion?" Ginny asked, trying to stay calm.

"Well over the past year I can't help but notice that after your encounter with a deadly, bloodsucking beast that Harry has been over protective of you. Also, you never say much when the four of us are together and Harry and you _hardly _talk anymore. It's like you're still mad at him for what happened," Hermione raised a finger to silence Ginny, "And yesterday night, when I asked you to come down for dinner you wouldn't, because Harry was there –"

"Whoa, whoa I had no idea that Harry was downstairs last night." Ginny cut in.

"Oh Ginny you don't have to lie to me!" Hermione cried.

'I am _not _lying." Ginny pressed.

Hermione sighed. "Well, whatever I have picked up between you two, it just can't be put together. It makes no sense what so ever."

_That's because you don't know the whole story. _Ginny thought.

They did not speak the rest of the way. Finally, at around eight PM, the train came to a halt.

They all started to get off the bus. Ginny left without even waiting for Hermione. She felt a bit guilty for that.

As she walked down the train to the first door out she bumped into someone.

"Christian!" Ginny cried. The boy with light brown hair and sky blue eyes looked down at her.

"Ginny?" he gasped. She flung her arms around him and hugged him with all her might.

Christian had been Ginny's best friend since her second year. She had not realized how much she had really missed him until then. They let go of each other and Ginny looked up at him. He was handsome.

"Fancy finding a carriage?" he asked her. Ginny nodded, smiling widely. He laughed – she probably looked funny - and they both stepped out of the train and onto the familiar Hogsmead station.

They walked towards the line of carriages that would take them up to Hogwarts. They found an empty carriage to sit in.

"So Gin, how has life been treating you so far?" He asked.

"It's been fair. But, of course, it's not enough. It's never enough." She sighed.

"That's because it's not everything. And we always want everything don't we." He smiled at her. Ginny found truth in his words. She returned the smile.

"How about you?" she asked again after a moment of silence.

"Well, it certainly is fair. Fair, but not enough." He said.

Being best friends did not mean they talked all the time. It was just each other's presence that comforted them. They only talked when they were in the mood, and Ginny and Christian had a special gift of sensing each other's mood from a mile away.

So they sat in silence. Christian had probably guessed that something was bothering Ginny.

It was Hermione. The conversation, or argument, whatever you would call it, in the compartment had pissed Ginny off a bit.

They finally reached the Hogwarts castle. It towered over them like a King's Castle rather than a Magic School.

Memories of the war were flashing back to her. Memories of Remus and Tonks lying dead on the floor next to…Fred…all came back. And the worst memory was seeing Harry's limp body in Hagrid's hands, having to feel the fear and horror that she would never see him again. Regret that she never told him what was in her heart.

She winced. Christian seemed to have noticed something was wrong because he had placed his arm around her shoulder to comfort her.

They got off the carriage and started towards the castle.

"Hey Gin, listen, I have to go take care of something so I'll just meet up with you at the feast, okay?" Christian asked her. Ginny nodded and let him move towards east of the castle.

She was walking towards the main gates when, out of thin air, muscular arms gripped her tightly around her waist. She was being pulled. Someone's hands were on her mouth. Next thing she knew she had been dragged into an abandoned outside corridor. She struggled to get out of the firm grip, but she was nowhere near as strong.

Finally she was let go. But then he grabbed her again and shoved her against the wall. She found herself staring into the eyes of Brian Welling. Fear and anger erupted inside of her.

"Get the fuck away from me!" she tried to shove him away but he only pulled her closer.

"I don't know why you rejected me. I don't get rejected. But I won't worry about this time. Your boyfriend won't be here to save you."

Brian's lips smacked against Ginny. She let out a noise like an angry cat. This time he had gone too far.

She literally slapped his face away. It had made quite the sound. Ginny felt proud, even though her hand was tingling with pain.

Brian looked up at her and stumbled a few steps backwards. "Bitch." Was all he managed to say before he hastily stumbled off.

"Ginny?" Ginny heard Hermione's voice from down the hall. Ginny turned around to see her running towards Ginny. "What happened? Was Brian messing with you? When you didn't show up at the feast I got so worried -"

"Whoa! I missed the feast?" Had it really taken that long?

"Oh you didn't miss much. Professor McGonagall couldn't give a speech like Dumbledore's if her life depended on it." Hermione looked up at Ginny with a glint in her eyes. They both burst into laughter.

Hermione sighed. "Ginny, I'm really sorry! I shouldn't have stuck my nose in your business. I tend to get nosey and -"

"Hermione," Ginny cut in "You can ask me anything and I'll give you a truthful answer. Same goes for this. There is _nothing_ between me and Harry." They were walking towards the Gryffindor Tower.

"I'm sorry I got on your case about that. It's just that, you're one of my dearest friends and I feel like you would tell me anything and trust me with anything. But that's not my decision to make." Hermione frowned.

"But I do trust you with anything Hermione. Like I said, ask me anything and I'll give you a truthful answer." Ginny elbowed Hermione playfully.

"Ha-ha, okay then tell me, is it true that you don't like honey?" Hermione asked. She actually seemed interested.

Ginny laughed. "Yes its true." She admitted.

"_What!_ How can you _not _like honey?" Hermione looked bewildered.

Ginny laughed again. They were in the common room now. They each flopped onto a seat on the couch. The common room was empty. Most people were either sleeping or still downstairs.

Hermione sighed. "Ginny?" she asked nervously.

"Yes?"

"I have one more question. If you answer it, I promise I will never bring it up again." Hermione looked hesitant.

'What is it?" Ginny asked suspiciously.

"Um…" Hermione breathed. Her voice was shaking.

"What is it Hermione?" Ginny asked once more.

"Do you…Do you still love Harry?" she asked hastily. Ginny was caught off guard for the fourth time that day. She stared at Hermione blankly.

What could she possibly say? She had not asked herself that question in a year. She was not sure of the answer. She just said what her heart commanded her to. Her heart was boss.

"Yes." She breathed. She had never even admitted the words to herself. It felt good to say them out loud. It was the first step to letting go and moving on.

"Ginny…I promise you. This is going to be the best year of our lives." Hermione smiled.

Ginny could not hear her properly. She was busy talking to herself.

_I love Harry Potter, I love Harry Potter, and I love Harry Potter._

Admitting it… It was the first step to letting go of it.


	3. Chapter 2 The One To Change Everything

**A/N: Sorry I took so long in updating. I had a lot going on. But here it is; the second chapter.**

The One to Change Everything

The last few months had been amazing. Ginny was finally beginning to feel like the reign of the Dark Lord was truly over.

It was back to the old days; goofing off in charms, bunking potions (though it wasn't as much fun without the satisfaction of fooling Professor Snape) and just enjoying the sun during free periods.

But something was missing. No, some_one_ was missing. She knew exactly who it was but she did not want to think about it. For the first time in a long time her life felt great, she could not let the thought of one man ruin that.

She was sitting under an old tree near the lake. She had been walking alone and her feet had led her here. She was deep in thought about what she would do when she got out of Hogwarts. She was thinking of her career, her friends… _him_. She had admitted it that night to Hermione but, she just could not admit it again, because every time she thought _I love him_ the words _but he doesn't love me _were right behind.

"Hey Gin!" Christian's voice called, pulling Ginny out of her pool of thoughts. She made a mental note that getting a pensive would not be such a bad idea.

Chris had dark hair and grey eyes that always had this amused glint to them.

"Hey there Chris." Ginny smiled reluctantly. Christian had been her best friend since as long as she could remember, but sometimes, like everyone, she just did not want company. Christian was very understanding but there were some things she just was not comfortable telling him.

For example; her break up with Harry.

"Hey this is the tree you and Potter loved to-" Ginny realized just in time what Christian was about to say and quickly cut in.

"Oh um yeah, I get it…" Ginny sounded a little awkward.

Christian took the hint, but that did not stop him from conversing on the topic even further.

"So where has he been? I haven't seen you two together since your brother's wedding. And you two seemed to be inseparable then." Chris gave a sly smile and looked at her from the corner of his grey eyes.

Ginny felt like punching him. But she controlled that impulse. He did not know what had really happened between her and Harry because she had not told him. It was her fault.

Just when she thought she did not want to think about it, her feet bring her to the exact place that withheld all the memories she wanted to forget. And on top of that Chris had to come and remind her of every detail by saying one, _incomplete_, damn sentence.

"Gin?" Chris was looking concerned. Ginny's expression had hardened and her fists were balled. She had not been paying any attention to Chris until then.

"What?" she said that a little more harshly then she meant to. Chris eyed her suspiciously.

"Is this a bad time? 'Cause I can come back later and-"

"Oh, no, no that's alright." Ginny cut in quickly. The last thing she needed was to be alone with her thoughts. She needed a distraction.

"Ginny you've been acting quite peculiar lately. It's like every time I mention Potter's name, you flinch or the mood tenses. I know there is something you're not telling me, and I'm not going to force you to. But I just want you to know that, when you're ready to talk…I'm here for you." And with that, he got up and left. As much as she did not want to be alone, Ginny let him go. She could tell he was upset and she felt a bit guilty. What kind of best friend relationship is it if she does not rely on him? She tried not to dwell her thoughts too much on her relationships because she knew where they would head.

She decided to go towards the one person she knew would keep her busy. She headed towards the Library.

When Ginny finally found Hermione in the huge Hogwarts Library she went and sat next to her. She was reading a huge book. Ginny would probably have fallen asleep after reading the first line of it.

"Hey, Ginny." Hermione smiled.

"Were you busy?" Ginny asked, pointing towards the book. Hermione looked down.

"Oh no, no," she closed the book, "Just some light reading to pass time."

"Light reading…Right." Ginny said, smiling half heartedly.

"Can you _believe_ that two months have almost passed already?" Hermione sighed.

She was right. Soon it would begin to feel colder, and by the end of October it would be autumn, and not soon after that, Christmas. Ginny sighed, nodding her head in agreement.

"So, tomorrow is Saturday, go down to Hogsmead with me?" Hermione asked.

"Sure." Ginny smiled, though deep down, she really did not feel like going anywhere.

Their classes seemed to drag on that day. As much as Ginny wanted the day to end, it just seemed like it would go on forever. She should have enjoyed that Friday because it was quite interesting. They pulled pranks, cracked jokes and all, just the things that always made her joyful again. But not this time.

Ginny was just glad the day had ended.

Ginny was woken up early the next morning by Hermione.

"Oh, come _on _Ginny! Wake up! Or we'll miss the ride to Hogsmead!" Hermione kept shaking Ginny but she just kept waving her off. Finally, with a whole lot of effort from Hermione, Ginny got up feeling dizzy. She hadn't slept very well the night before. She thought for a second if she could use that as an excuse to stay at Hogwarts.

_No._ A voice scolded her in her head. _You need this. You need to get your mind _off _of him._

Ginny knew that the voice in her head was right. She got dressed in a light pink cashmere sweater, faded blue jeans and mugs. That sweater was probably the only pink clothing article she had that looked good on her.

After breakfast Hermione and Ginny set off towards the theastral carriages, which she could see now. It did not make her feel any better.

"So, where to first?" Hermione asked as the carriage rode towards Hogsmead.

"How about we go to the Three Broom Sticks?" she suggested, "I'm in the mood for a Butterbeer."

But honestly she wasn't in the mood for anything.

"What can I get you two lovely ladies?" a voice asked. Hermione and Ginny had just settled on a table for two.

Ginny didn't recognize the voice. She expected to hear Rosmerta but when she looked up it was a man, about 18. And he was the most gorgeous thing Ginny had ever laid eyes on. He had silky blonde hair falling around the frame of his face and sparkling blue eyes. His smile seemed to shine with his pearl white teeth. For a moment Ginny was speechless.

"We'll both have a Butterbeer." Hermione told him. Ginny turned around to see that Hermione did not seem to notice that there was an angel in front of them.

"Right away." He smiled and walked towards the kitchen to get them their drinks.

"Did you not see that?" Ginny exclaimed.

"If you are talking about how incredibly cute that bloke was, I have a boyfriend." She said matter-of-factly.

"So you did find him cute." Ginny smirked.

"But not cuter than Ronald." She smiled.

Ginny rolled her eyes at her, but decided not to argue.

"But, you know, you are single." Hermione said after some silence.

Ginny looked up at her in confusion. For a second it sounded like she was mocking her.

"Sorry?" Ginny asked.

"You're single. Go for it. Ask the bloke out." Hermione shrugged. She was telling her this like it was no big deal. Like she did not know about… But that's when Ginny realized what Hermione was trying to do. She was trying to tell Ginny not to put her life on hold for one man who does not want her.

And she was right.

"You know what, great idea. I'll do that." Ginny said smiling.

The man came back with their drinks.

"Here you go. Hope they're good." He said, setting the glasses on the table.

He was looking at Ginny as he worked, which made her blush a little. Finally she build up the nerve to ask his name, just before he was leaving she spoke.

"Your…um…your name?" Ginny asked hesitantly. She had not been this nervous about asking someone out since…him.

"Lucas," he smiled a dazzling smile, "But you can call me Luke." He added.

"You?" he asked after a moment. Hermione, Ginny could tell, was trying hard not to smile.

"Ginevra," Ginny had no idea why she said that. She never used her real name.

"But you can call me Ginny…or Gin," And like a complete idiot she babbled on, "whichever you like better because some call me Gin, some Ginny but I -"

"Ginny is perfect." He smiled. It reminded her of honey.

Ginny blushed, a little embarrassed, but Luke looked at her and Ginny noticed the look in his eyes. He thought she was cute.

"So um Luke, I was wondering if…" Ginny's voice trailed off. She blushed again and was sure her face matched her hair.

"I would love to." Luke's face was warm.

Ginny smiled at him, "Tomorrow…at seven, right here?" she asked.

"Great. I'll be here." And with that he walked away. Hermione, not being able to hold it any longer smiled ten times brighter than Luke.

Hermione and Ginny spend the rest of the day together but it went by in a daze. All Ginny could think about was Luke.

For the first time in a long time, she was happy to talk about boys and dating with Hermione. They even went and picked out a new dress for her to wear tomorrow.

Ginny had a very strong feeling that Luke would be the one to change everything.

**A/N: I know this was a shorter chapter, but I will make the third longer. It will hopefully be completed sooner.**


	4. Chapter 3 Revealed Through Reflections

**A/N: I have a feeling this chapter is going to be a good one for you guys. The "Hinnyness" Finally starts **

Revealed Through Reflections

Ginny started to get ready about two hours before she had to leave. She wanted tonight to be perfect! She hadn't had a date since her break-up with you-know-who… and no, Not Voldemort.

Hermione had helped Ginny in buying the perfect dress. They had seen thousands!

One had been dark blue, with only one strap that had a lace bow on it. It had ruffles the bottom. The dress was up to her knees, and it was very cute. But it looked like something you'd wear to a date on the top of the Eiffel Tower. So Ginny and Hermione had moved on to the next one. It was silky, dark green. It was a sleeveless dress, the type which you tie the straps behind your neck. It was full length. It was a gorgeous dress, but too formal and _much _too expensive for Ginny to be able to afford.

The next dress was perfect and definitely the one. It was a strapless white dress with a golden belt to tie around the waist. From under the belt were lots of ruffles, the dress ending at her knees. She bought golden gladiator heels to match with the dress. Hermione said she had looked like a modern day Greek Goddess. So they had bought the dress.

Back at Hogwarts they got Selena Parker to do Ginny's hair and makeup. She was really pretty and she had magic beauty school training. With the right amount of beauty charms, she had Ginny looking ten times more gorgeous than usual in no time at all.

"Brilliant!" Hermione exclaimed when she saw Ginny.

"Aren't I amazing?" Selena smiled brightly, looking at Ginny's face like it was her own master peace.

"Yes, yes, now let _me_ see my-" Selena spun Ginny's chair towards the mirror. She gasped.

Ginny had never thought she could ever look so gorgeous. It wasn't screaming _Veela, _which was a good thing, because that would make her look too fancy and just plain snobbish. It was just the right amount of beauty charms. Her eyes were a smoky color, with a tinge of bronze. Her lips were glossy and light brown and her face was perfect. Not to light, not to dark. Selena hadn't bothered to hide the freckles because she knew Ginny wouldn't let her. Ginny loved her freckles, no matter what people thought. She would not be Ginny without them.

Ginny's hair was the best part. Her fiery red hair was blow-dried and curled from the ends. Her hair were cut in layers so the curls looked even cuter. She looked beautiful. Not too formal and not too casual.

Ginny went into the other side of the room and changed behind a tall dresser. Someone had already occupied the bathroom. Either they had eaten too much, or were very stubborn because the bathroom had been occupied for quite a while.

When she was dressed she stepped out from behind the dresser and Hermione and Selena gasped.

"Beautiful." Hermione said, beaming.

Ginny went to stand in front of the full length mirror and was shocked to see the rather impressive reflection staring back at her.

"I really do look like a Greek Goddess." She blurted out. Then she blushed. She usually never complimented herself. Modesty was one of her good and bad traits.

"Oh yes, definitely." Selena said proudly.

"Like, Aphrodite." Hermione said, looking at her in awe. Suddenly she didn't want them looking at her. She used to love attention. But after the war, between Fred's death and her break-up, she had changed a lot. It felt nice that they liked the way she looked, but soon she would start to feel uneasy. Luckily the alarm set for 6:45 set off.

"I should get going." Ginny said.

"Good luck!" Hermione said giving her a hug.

"Oh and if anyone asks, tell them where you got your hair and makeup done." Selena winked.

"I'll be sure to." Ginny assured her. Then she set off down Hogwarts and off to Hogsmead.

When she reached The Three Broom Sticks Luke was already waiting for her. She could not remember ever feeling this happy in a long time.

"You look dashing." She told him as she settled in her chair at a table for two. His blonde hair was still ruffled around the frame of his face and curled at the back of his neck. It was perfect. His sparkling blue eyes were full of mystery. Just the way Ginny liked it. He wore a plain white shirt with dark jeans, black converse and a black blazer.

"Nothing compared to you, gorgeous." He smiled. He didn't wink. He smiled. Ginny liked that. It was the perfect first impression.

"So, shall we leave?" Luke asked.

"Where to?" Ginny asked in confusion. It must have been a stupid question because Luke raised an eyebrow.

"Did you think we would stay here? Come on." He said getting up.

"Um…okay." Ginny said, following him, utterly bemused. He held out his hand and Ginny took it without hesitation. It was warm and she could tell he was strong. As they walked towards wherever Luke wanted to go, Ginny realized he was just too good to be true.

Ginny slyly pinched herself to make sure it wasn't all a dream.

"Ouch." She muttered under her breath. Luke must have seen it because he chuckled and said, "You are so cute."

Ginny went bright red and tried to hold back a smile. She let her hair fall over the left side of her face to block it from Luke's view. But he lifted up his free hand and put her hair behind her ears, gently brushing her cheek. Ginny wasn't sure if was an accident or not but it made her skin tingle.

"Don't hide yourself when you blush," he said, "You look even cuter… if that's possible." He smiled.

"Ah, here we are." He said gesturing towards a restaurant across the street. The entire outside wall was a window, so we could see inside. It was a beautiful restaurant, white and gold with marble floors. It matched Ginny's dress in a good way. But it looked like the kind of restaurant her father wouldn't be able to afford with all the money he collects in two years. _The golden Dragon _was written on the top in gold.

Ginny wondered how Luke could afford this place, but she did not complain. This would be the best date ever.

And it was. They talked and laughed as they ate. Luke was not at all boring. He was not obnoxious and he let Ginny have her share of talking. He seemed like a nice enough bloke. He was very down to earth. Ginny loved that trait in men. Not many looked good and were raised well at the same time. There were only two guys like that she had ever met. Luke himself and then there was… well she did not want to think about him right now.

But as she and Luke talked and enjoyed the evening she found it easier than she ever had to forget about Harry. Luke was the only thing that mattered. He was standing in the limelight of her life right now.

"So, you go to Hogwarts, eh?" he asked Ginny. She nodded

"But you're eighteen." He said looking up with his eyebrows arched. "Don't tell me you failed a year."

Ginny laughed, "Oh no, no. It was because of, um…" Ginny pushed down the lump in her throat, "…the war, you see." Luke was a year elder than her, nineteen.

"Ah, say no more, I understand it's hard for you to talk about it. Did you lose someone?" Luke asked, very gently, as if he were asking a tantrum throwing little girl why she was crying.

Ginny looked away, trying not to meet his eyes. The mood around them turned glum.

"Oh, it's alright, I shouldn't have-" Ginny cut him off.

"No, no. It's okay. I haven't actually ever spoken to anyone about it since…well… come to think of it I haven't spoken about it." Ginny realized.

"Well, if you ever need anyone to talk to, I'm here." Luke said. And he stretched out his hand to meet hers on the table. Ginny smiled gently. Suddenly she realized she _could _talk to Luke, about everything. Maybe not today, but someday, she had a feeling he would be the one.

"My brother." Ginny said softly.

"Hm?" Luke looked up and he looked cute with his eyebrows scrunched up together.

"I lost my brother in the war. His name was Fred. And what makes it worse was that he was a twin. Now we can't look at George without feeling bad about Fred…" Ginny's voice trailed off. She knew that if she spoke any more she would start crying.

Just then a waitress came.

"We'll take the bill." Luke said. The waitress nodded and went off.

Luke paid the money, even though Ginny insisted they go Dutch. But he was such a gentle man he wouldn't allow it.

Luke and Ginny set off towards Hogwarts. He had his arm around her waist, and that made her feel somehow secure.

"Ginny…" Luke said hesitantly.

"Yes?" she asked curiously.

"Well…I just wanted to remind you. I'm always here if you need to talk….about anything. There's just this mystery about you that I can't figure out. It's like you've been through much more than you're telling me."

Ginny arched an eyebrow at him, though she knew he was right.

"Look all I'm saying," he continued, "is that, there's a _lot _more to Ginny Weasley than what meets the eye. I know it." He studied her as if she were a jig saw puzzle that was impossible to put together.

The mood was getting darker and Ginny didn't want to end the night on that note.

"Really?" she asked, "Because it seems to me like you have me all figured out." She said playfully, punching him lightly on the arm. He smiled, but Ginny knew he was not convinced.

"Well, you'd better get going…" Luke said, pointing towards the gates. Ginny hadn't even realized that they were already at Hogwarts.

"Luke tonight was amazing," she told him, "and I would love to do it again some time."

"Well, you know where to find Me." he smiled brightly; his white teeth were gleaming in the moonlight. She wondered what kind of tooth paste he must use. He took Ginny's hand and lifted it up to his lips and slightly pressed them against the back of her hand. Ginny let out a small giggle and was probably bright red.

She walked into the gates of the Hogwarts castle and turned back to wave at Luke one last time. This would be a night she would never forget.

That morning Ginny woke up even earlier than Hermione. Everyone had been sleeping when Ginny had returned so she didn't get the chance to wake them. Ginny ran down the stairs in her morning robe to get to Hermione's dorm. She had to tell her _everything_ about how simply amazing that night was.

She started to band hard on Hermione's door.

"Hermione! Hermione open up! I have so much to tell you!" Ginny kept banging until she heard Hermione groan from inside.

"I'm up! I'm up!" she said loudly as she opened the door for Ginny to enter.

"Why are you so tired? You always wake up early." Ginny asked, rather curious. What had she missed last night?

"Now I know what you're thinking." Hermione said as she went back to her four poster bed and flopped on it. Ginny sat down next to her. "You're wondering what you missed."

Sometimes Ginny wondered if Hermione knew any mind ready spells.

"But be glad you weren't there. I mean as much as I like the girl, she needs to calm down." Hermione sounded like she was complaining, and that rarely happened unless it was about Ron or Harry.

"Hermione what are you talking about?" Ginny asked bemusedly.

"You know the girl who was occupying the bathroom yesterday? It was Emma; yes the one that was in your year. She's been fighting with her boyfriend, no they haven't broken up, but she is taking the fights pretty hard. She was in the bathroom crying all night and when she came out she wouldn't stop. Selena and I couldn't just leave her. So we nursed her. But she didn't let us sleep that night." Hermione said all this so fast, if Ginny hadn't known her for seven years, she wouldn't have understood a word.

"I feel bad for the poor girl. I can so relate to it. You know, with Dean and all." Ginny said. She had never found it hard to talk about her other ex's, Dean and Michel.

"But well, enough about her. I had enough of Emma to last me a week." Hermione's expression suddenly became excited. She sat bolt upright and said to Ginny, "How was it with Luke?"

Ginny had been waiting for that question. She shot into full detail of her date, Hermione also wanting to know what food they ate and Luke's words _exact._

It was fun talking to someone like Hermione. She was always so interested in _everything._ That was also what made her so likeable. She can make you feel so special without even trying.

Ginny finished her story and Hermione gave her a huge hug.

"Oh, Gin, I'm _so _proud of you!" Hermione squeezed Ginny tightly. _Proud?_ That seemed a very odd thing to say, Ginny thought.

"What do you mean by proud?" Ginny asked, looking up, her eyebrows arched. The truth was, she had a pretty fair idea of what Hermione meant by 'proud'.

"W-well…I was just," Hermione stammered, "…I only meant that… well it doesn't even matter. Does it now?"

Ginny's brow went even higher. She folded her arms.

"I just meant that…well, after Harry-"

"I knew it!" Ginny shrieked. She usually never got upset by Hermione. But this was different. When Hermione talked about her still-remaining-feelings for Harry as if it was something pathetic, it really got her emotional.

"You didn't think I would ever get over him, did you?" Ginny yelled at Hermione's face.

"Ginny please-"

"You thought I'd go back to being that pathetic little old girl who couldn't move on until she got the love of _Harry Potter._ WELL LET ME TELL YOU SOMETHING! IT IS OVER BETWEEN ME AND HIM! I'M STARTING A NEW WITH LUKE NOW! AND IF I DIDN'T KNOW ANY BETTER, HERMIONE, I THINK SOMEONE'S GOT THE GREEN EYED MONSTER CRAWLING THERE BACK!" Ginny was exploding with rage. She couldn't remember the last time that had happened.

"Ginny, why would I be jealous-?"

"Because you never really could get over Ron!" Ginny sounded close to tears now. "You held on to him till the very end! It makes you feel better to see that I failed at that! And now that I have finally proven that I can live without him, you're jealous! You're just jealous that- that I can live without Harry but you can't survive a day without Ron!" It sounded a lot more like Ginny was trying to reassure herself.

"Ginny what are you-?" Hermione was crying now. She always had been sensitive.

"Just… just forget it. You will _never _understand how difficult love really is. You have Ron. And since when does Ron know true love?" Ginny knew somewhere deep in the rational part of her mind that that was a very harsh thing to say. But when does anyone ever act rational when they are furious?

Ginny stormed off to her dorm. Many of the Girls must have heard because they were all staring at her, shocked.

When Ginny reached her dorm, she was happy to find that no one was there. Instead of going straight to her four poster bed to collapse on and cry, she went to the mirror on the other side of the room.

She looked in it and found a hurt, furious reflection staring back at her. But that wasn't what she needed to see. She tried with all her will power to clear out her emotions. She did breathing exercises. She had no idea whether they actually helped or not, but did them anyway.

Finally, she had on a sort of a poker face….an 'almost-poker face'. She concentrated on her eyes. She looked into the depths of the huge brown eyes staring back at her with the same sort of expression.

And she saw it. Exactly what Luke must have seen the night before?

She remembered his words.

_There's just this mystery about you that I can't figure out. It's like you've been through much more than you're telling me._

Looking into her eyes now, she knew he had been right. It was quite obvious, if you knew where to look. If you just looked at Ginny without really seeing her, you would see a girl who is very social and loves to have fun… just your average everyday witch.

But if you tried to look- look and actually see, the way Luke had- You would see the eyes of a witch who had lost so much love, and been through so much depression. You could see regret in her eyes. Longing for so many things she had once had. And the mystery? What were these things?

Ginny knew the answers to that. Ginny and Ginny alone knew how every little bad thing in her life had affected her. Growing up with brothers like Ron and Percy. Percy, the perfect son… the perfect _brother,_ Ginny admitted to herself. That had made it even worse to see what he was becoming, to see him turn against his own family. And Ron, the one brother Ginny thought would always be there for him turned out to be her least favorite. He hadn't once tried to comfort Ginny about the break up. No. he was the best friend of the man who had turned her down, the man who had caused her so much pain more than once. And it did not bother him at all.

And then there was Fred and George. The two brothers she had always seen as her least favorite had to end up as the ones who seemed to love her most. And then one of them went and got themselves killed. Thinking of this, Ginny could see tears coming out of the eyes of the girl in the reflection.

But this was just the beginning. Ginny wanted to stop thinking about it but she pushed all her thoughts out. If she wasn't going to tell anyone else, might as well tell herself.

She thought of Tom's Diary. The one thing she had not thought of, not once, after the year it had happened. Being possessed by the Dark Lord had definitely left a scar in her heart and probably the deepest. It was part of the reason why she had been so much more insecure as a child.

But the deepest and most painful scar left on her heart, deeper than Riddle's Diary, was the scar of Harry's refusal. _Don't ignore it._ She told herself. She knew it was true. She fucking loved Harry Potter, even now, after meeting Luke and everything she had said to Hermione was a lie. Almost.

Ginny collapsed to the ground right there. She just sat there, her back leaning on the wall as she cried. She had probably missed breakfast, and classes were starting. But Ginny would not be attending them today.

Ginny and Hermione hadn't spoken for weeks now. October was coming to a close and the weather was getting much chillier. It seemed to go with the mood of her relationship with Hermione. Hermione, for the first time was mad at Ginny too. Ginny didn't blame her. But she didn't apologize either. She was much too ashamed of what she had said. So she and Hermione just kept cold shouldering one another.

One night Ginny lay awake. After her time looking at the mirror Ginny had given in to thinking about her time with Harry every day.

Tonight she thought of one particular sunlit day by the lake…

Harry held her closely, stroking her hair and every now and then stopping to rub the back of his fingers against her cheek. It was the most amazing feeling. His fingers were soft and ever so smooth against her skin.

"Ginny…" Harry said weekly. He sounded like he was about to say something that would completely shatter him from the inside.

"What's wrong?" Ginny's voice asked, anxious. Harry chuckled.

"You always know what I'm feeling, even if I try my best to hide it." Harry said. But it sounded like he was telling himself. Reassuring himself that Ginny would always know what he really felt.

"Ginny. I really care about you. You know that right?" He looked down at her with a sort of expression that said, 'I f you ever think otherwise I'll kill you'.

"Of course I know that." Ginny said, squeezing his hand.

"Gin…," Harry hesitated, "Ginny, this gift you have of knowing how I really feel. Don't give up on it. _Ever. _No matter how bad things seem. You must remember this moment. You _must._ Promise me that you will remember…" His voice was pleading. As of he was telling her indirectly that this memory was significant, and he could never tell her why. That was for her to work out.

The last thing that she remembered before she woke up was Harry saying, "Always have faith in me, love."

Ginny had not realized she had fallen asleep. The memory had been so vivid. She had completely forgotten that that day had ever existed. When her faith in Harry had filed, she had stopped to ever think about him. Now, out of desperation, she remembered it.

The words echoed in Ginny's head. Her entire body felt numb. Her heart felt like it could leap out of her head.

But Ginny knew better. Harry had lied that day. Or she wouldn't have had to remember it. Whatever reason it was Harry ad told her all that, he didn't care anymore.

Somewhere deep inside her a voice told her that that was not true. She had promised him after all that she would always have faith in him…hadn't she?

But now that she thought of it, she didn't remember dreaming that part.

Ginny didn't know what to think. Her brain was clogged. _How could you give up on Harry like that?_ One side of her head scolded her. _He gave up on you _the other reminded. She felt like she was being torn apart by her indecision.

She didn't know what she was doing or why but she suddenly got up. Her feet had full control of her. She just followed their command and walked down the stairs into the common room. She didn't know why but it just felt like the right place to go. Her feet and heart were working together (an odd partnership).

She didn't understand where she was going until she was standing in the common room.

She caught her breathe. Her knees almost buckled. It took every bit of will power not to faint right there.

Because opposite Ginny, standing in front of the fire place, with his back to her, stood the tall, dark and handsome figure of Harry James Potter.

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed this one. PLEASE REVIEW! And if you really like it, get people to read it. And if you do review, please also comment on my writing skills :D Thanks!**


	5. Chapter 4 The Green Eyed Monster

**A/N: The fourth chapter of my story. In this chapter we will see the prat/jerk side of Harry Potter and the jealous side. The title "Green Eyed Monster" is referred to as jealousy (just letting you know in case of confusion). Thank you so much for reading this far!**

_The Green Eyed Monster_

"Harry?" Ginny croaked. She could hardly speak at all. What was Harry doing here, in the middle of the Gryffindor common room?

Harry didn't turn around. He hadn't seemed to hear her at all. Maybe Ginny was just hallucinating. How pathetic of her.

But then she cleared her throat and called out his name once more.

"Harry?" she asked. Her voice was now loud and clear. Harry turned around. When he saw Ginny the same look of surprise crossed his face that was probably on Ginny's right now.

"Ginny? What on earth are you doing here? Y-" he stopped himself from saying more. He had probably realized it was a stupid question. She went to school here.

"Me?" Ginny asked, still utterly bewildered. "You mean _you_. What on earth are _you_ doing here?"

Harry chuckled at his own idiocy.

"Right," he said, "good question." He said. Then he turned back to the fire place. Ginny waited several moments but Harry said nothing.

"So… what _are_ you doing here?" Ginny prompted him.

"Oh… nothing it's just that…" Harry's voice trailed off. He looked back up at her and said, "Well you see, I am too young to start my Auror training yet. Seventeen used to be the age restriction, but after the war they don't want anyone messing up, so now it's twenty."

Ginny looked at him, an eyebrow arched, "Yeah but you're-"

"Harry Potter, I _know_," He said, sounding a bit annoyed, "They did offer me the job, but I wasn't going to go against the rules and have special treatment. I have to show the others that I _earned_ it. I turn twenty next year." Ginny was just about to nod and bid him goodnight before heading upstairs when she realized that he still hadn't answered her question. Why was he here?

"Um Harry, you still haven't told me why you're here exactly." Ginny said, eyeing him suspiciously. Was he _trying _to avoid the question?

"Oh…" His sudden hesitation confirmed her suspicions.

Ginny looked at him with a harder questioning look and to her surprise he turned away and she could have sworn she saw him blush. That made her cheeks a tiny little tinge of red. It felt like the old days… when Harry wasn't just some distant friend, but someone whom she was very close to, someone who she knew bit by bit. Someone like a best friend. Like the old days when… when they were more than that.

Ginny found herself fantasizing about the old days and quickly came back to her senses. _You don't know him the way you used to_, she told herself, _he's different now… He isn't Harry anymore._

"I'm here because I still needed a job. You know, make enough for a year, until I start my Auror training," Harry began, "and I asked Professor McGonagall if she could um… let take up the post as Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher." He said the last bit a little quicker. Ginny was sure it was just her imagination.

"I'm sorry; I thought I just heard you say you were a Hogwarts Professor." Ginny said, trying hard not to laugh.

"Well, yeah _temporary _Hogwarts Professor. Except, I made sure that none of you have to call me Professor." He smiled. Ginny let out a small laugh she couldn't hold any longer.

"Hey, no laughing." Harry complained, still smiling. Ginny could have sworn the he was looking at her with a bit of longing in his eyes. Like he had missed her…

Ginny lay back in bed trying to go to sleep. Whatever she had laughed about downstairs in the common room didn't seem so funny anymore. He was waiting there for Professor McGonagall to bring some papers for him to sign. Those papers said he would be the temporary Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. And Ginny happened to take DADA.

All she had wanted this year was to forget about Harry, leave the past in the past. How could she truly do that if he were going to be her teacher from now on? Ginny swore at him. He always came in and ruined it for her. Ginny tried not to get too frustrated. Then she would never be able to sleep.

Ginny hadn't seen look for as long as she hadn't been talking to Hermione. She felt a surge of guilt in her stomach as she thought about that. She had been such a brat.

Even Chris wasn't talking to her much. He had probably realized that she was acting absurd and wanted to stay away from her. She felt terrible. And all of it was Harry's fault.

Then she thought for a minute. How typical of her. Blame her actions and mistakes on someone else.

_There is no one to blame for our bad deeds then ourselves_ said a voice that sounded frighteningly like her mum.

Ginny decided to drop the whole topic all together because she was starting to feel sleepy. Slowly, sleep crept over her, almost protectively.

"Ginny…? Gin, wake up." A gentle voice was trying to wake her up. Why could something so gentle, do something so cruel? Didn't she understand? If she ever wanted to be with him, she couldn't wake up. She had to stay with him. He was pleading…

Ginny woke with a start. What had that been about?

"Oh good, you're awake. Let's get ready. We have our first DADA class with _Harry Potter._ Can you believe it? He is going to be…" but Ginny wasn't listening to Selena. She was trying to remember what she had been dreaming about. But no matter how hard she tried, she just couldn't. She gave up and went into the bathroom to wash up and change into her Hogwarts Robes.

She went down to breakfast, accompanied by Selena. She wasn't the greatest friend but she was all Ginny had.

Ginny found that Hermione was sitting with Chris at the breakfast table. That was odd because they hardly ever talked. They did like each other but they were merely acquaintances. Still, these days they had been hanging out together a lot and Ginny couldn't even ask them why because neither of them were talking to her. It made her jealous to see her two best friends getting along so well _without _her.

Ginny sat down next to Selena who kept blabbing about Harry to her other friends, since she had realized Ginny wasn't interested.

"Shouldn't you be sitting with Hermione?" A voice asked her. She turned around to find green eyes looking at her questioningly behind round wire rimmed glasses.

For a moment Ginny had a vague flashback. The eyes were there, still looking at her questioningly and expectantly, but firelight was reflecting in his eyes. How in the world could she answer this question? It was the biggest question she had ever been asked.

Just as suddenly as the strange flashback had come, it left, and Ginny found herself staring at Harry stupidly.

"Sorry?" she asked.

"Shouldn't you be sitting with Hermione?" Harry repeated, sitting down next to her on the Gryffindor table.

"Oh… yeah I wish…" Ginny said miserably. Not being with Hermione for so long made her realize, no matter how long she had known Chris, Hermione always came first. She was her best friend.

'What happened?" Harry asked, sounding concerned and also curious.

"Don't really feel like talking about it… you could ask Hermione." Ginny told him.

"Aren't you afraid she'll twist the story to make you look like the bad guy?" he asked jokingly.

"There isn't anything to twist… I _am_ the bad guy…" Ginny sighed.

Harry chucked, "That's unique… most people don't admit it when it's their fault. Why don't you go and apologize?"

"I've tried but she doesn't want to talk to me." Ginny told him.

"It's that bad is it?" Harry said, his eyes moving towards Hermione. "Tell you what, I'll talk to her." Harry said.

"Oh, no Harry you don't have to do that…" Ginny said. She was blushing now.

"No really, its okay I'll-" Ginny cut him off, getting annoyed now.

"Harry everyone doesn't always need your help. I can take care of myself." She snapped. She realized she had been a bit rude and that he was only trying to help, but she didn't feel bad about it.

"Alright, fine." Harry said matter-of-factly. And with that, he got off the table and left.

Ginny was going to the DADA room in her third period and was terrified. Her last chat with Harry hadn't ended well and he was the last person she wanted to see. Now she had to be taught DADA with the Ravenclaws by him.

Most people already knew Harry and were a bit confused what to call him. Harry reassured everyone that they didn't have to call him professor, just Harry.

"Alright Class." Harry announced. It felt like we were back at the DA. Harry had been our teacher than too. But there was something different about the authority in his voice now. He sounded more self assured.

"Settle down everyone," He said gesturing everyone to sit down, "Today we will be learning about conjuring a Patronus charm." Ah, The Patronus Charm. She already knew that since she had been in DA.

As if in response to her thoughts Harry said, "Very few of you are probably already familiar with this charm. Does anyone know what a Patronus' purpose is?" he asked the class. No one raised their hand. Ginny knew, and so did Michel and Luna, but still she didn't know why none of them raised their hands. Harry arched an eyebrow at the class. He turned to look at her. _Oh no_ she thought.

"Ginny?" he asked calmly.

"Yeah?" she asked. It was stupid of her because it made seem like she hadn't been paying attention.

"Patronus Charm?" Harry asked.

"Oh yes, A Patronus Charm is a sort of shield that protects you from Dementors, or a Dementor's kiss. It takes really powerful magic and a very happy thought. If the thought isn't happy enough it won't work."

Harry nodded, "Correct." He said it so softly it seemed like he was talking to only her. She could tell he was holding back a smile.

Harry, not actually being a teacher, made the lesson a load of fun. They hadn't had fun in DADA since Professor Lupin.

Harry, obviously, hadn't got us started with the charm, but was helping them practice how to summon it. He asked every student one by one to think of something happy, and he was picking students at random so they didn't know when their turn would come. Just like having to think of something happy around a Dementor. You have to pick a memory quick and it's ten times harder around the depressing aura of a dementor. The hardest part is thinking of something happy enough.

Harry didn't mind the laughing and joking of the class, as long as they didn't get out of control, and since they all respected him, they didn't. Soon the entire class eased and Ginny was sure that DADA would be every student's favorite subject, from first years to seventh years.

Before she knew it, it was Ginny's turn.

"The first Happy thought that comes to your mind." Harry said to her. Ginny was just about to say it when, she stopped herself. She couldn't say that. Not to him. Not in front of the class… not ever. But she could tell him indirectly. Who knows, maybe he would feel guilty, like he should.

Instead she said, "Actually I have a question."

Harry looked at her curiously, "Well then ask away." He said.

Ginny had suddenly found a new confidence. She was ready to say it, even if it wasn't bluntly, to his face how much she despised him for what he had done to her.

"What if you have a memory of something that was probably the happiest moment of your life? A memory you shared _with_ someone. But that person has now abandoned you, Left you completely alone for no good reason. How can that memory be happy again?" Ginny was looking straight into his eyes. Trying to make him see what she wanted him too. Harry looked bewildered for a second. Then a sudden realization crossed his face. He turned away from Ginny's eyes and she felt a sort of satisfaction that he maybe _did _feel guilty. She knew that everyone in this room, except for a few, had no idea what history lay between Harry and Ginny. And Harry couldn't escape, not from here. It was the perfect place to torture his heart the way he had tortured hers.

"Do you mean a special someone? A lover?" He asked calmly. But Ginny could hear the reproach in his voice. She tried hard not to smile. He wasn't looking at her at all.

"I wouldn't call him a lover… if he really knew how to love; he wouldn't have left anyone broken hearted." His eyes seemed to shatter at her words and she was feeling better by the second. But then Harry said something Ginny had not expected.

He looked up at her, His green eyes fiery with anger only she could see, because he was trying so hard to hide it.

"The answer to your question is simple." He said coldly, "Find another memory."

That felt like a slap in the face. It _was _really just the answer to her question, but Ginny knew what he had meant. _Get over it._

But she wasn't going to let him win this time; she wasn't going to back down.

"What if there are happier memories," Ginny continued, "Ones that were newly made. But they still held the burden of the other 'lover' because he had left a scar that could never heal, speaking hypothetically of course." She added coldly. The class was looking from teacher to student. It didn't matter because Harry had probably taught what he had planned for the day.

What she had said really meant; _I have found someone else who makes me happy _(Luke) _but you've hurt me so bad, I don't want to go down that road again, afraid that they will all turn out like you._

For a split second Harry looked hurt, and that's how Ginny knew she had cracked him. Then he gained control of his emotions and became impassive again.

"That is enough." He said calmly. Just then the bell rang. Ginny broke eye contact with Harry and started putting her books back in.

She was the first one to get out of the class without looking back at Harry.

The day was over and all Ginny could think about was her DADA class. She _needed _to get him out of her mind. But she herself hadn't made that easy. Who could forget an argument about love with your teacher in the middle of a lesson?

Ginny sighed. She knew that Hermione and Chris would be able to make her feel better…

But there was someone else.

Ginny took out a parchment, a quill and an ink bottle. She dipped the quill in the ink bottle and began to write.

_Hey Luke!_

_I was wondering if you were free from work this evening. Rough day at school and I would really like to get my mind off of things. I'm not really supposed to be doing this but I'm sure I'll find a way to sneak out. Please reply quickly._

Ginny hesitated for a minute. Then wrote;

_Love,_

_Ginny_

She attached the letter to Pig, the owl that used to be her brother Ron's, until he got a new one.

"Take this to the address on the back, Luke, okay?" she told the owl. He hooted and fled into the night.

Ginny waited for about ten minutes before Pig came back, another piece of parchment attached to his legs.

Ginny took it off quickly. It was almost eight. After dinner, Ginny wouldn't have a chance at sneaking out.

_Dear Ginny,_

_I'm flattered that you want to be with _me _of all people, *wink *wink. _

_Be at the Three Broom Sticks in ten minutes, love._

_Sincerely,_

_Luke._

Ginny smiled to herself. For a second she was sitting there dazed. Then she quickly came back to reality. She changed into jeans and a casual T-shirt. She through on a sweater and made her way down. She sneaked passed the Great Hall and out into the grounds. She knew where to go next.

When she was done talking to Hagrid, explaining to him that she wouldn't take his name if she got caught, he finally let her through.

"Be back early, now." He told her as he closed the gates, Ginny standing outside them.

"Will, do Hagrid. I owe you one." And with that, she apparated.

"Hey Gin!" Luke said standing up to pull out her chair for her. His hairs were messy blonde as usual. His eyes were filled with joy and, if Ginny wasn't mistaken, desire.

"Hey Luke." she said settling in her chair.

"I'm not going to ask you what's wrong because we both know you'll change the subject." He said. Yeah, what was the point of beating around the bush? Heck, he incinerated the bush.

"Hey do you like bananas?" Ginny asked sarcastically. Luke laughed.

"See. I told you." He said, punching Ginny's arm playfully.

The evening went on nicely. They shared a sundae and got to know each other much better.

She learned his favorite color was red, and Ginny had joked that that was only because of her hair.

His favorite drink was Butter Bear (who's wasn't?) and he hated strawberry ice-cream. Ginny found this odd.

"How can you not like strawberry ice-cream?" she said.

"How can you like it? It tastes like those muggle medicines!" he said n disgust.

"You've had muggle medicine?" Ginny asked laughing.

Luke paused for a moment, and then said, "Actually no. I just heard a muggle say it once. And the way he said it, I don't think muggle medicines taste so good." Ginny laughed.

They talked and talked, but Ginny had track of time. It seemed like ages had passed but it had only been half an hour. She promised Hagrid to be back by nine. She had a whole thirty minutes to go. She had completely forgotten about Harry. But of course, it was typical of her life to bring him in when he was least wanted.

"Is that… Oh my goodness! That's Harry Potter!" Luke exclaimed. But since he was civilized, he didn't scream loud enough for the whole restraint to hear, just her.

Ginny's head shot up. "Shit."

Luke may have known a lot about her by now, but Ginny never mentioned knowing Harry. And what was worse. Harry was a Hogwarts teacher now.

"Is there something wrong Gin?" Luke looked up in confusion.

"Luke I have to go, I'll explain it all later I promise I just-" But it was too late. Harry had seen her. And judging by the look on his face, she knew he had come looking for her. Ginny froze in her seat.

Harry's eye's went from Ginny's horrified face to Luke, and then to Luke's hand on hers, which she hadn't noticed. Luke looked bewildered. His face moving from Harry's to mine.

But the worst of it was that look of betrayal in Harry's eyes… hurt even, and something else… jealousy. But she probably was imagining all of it because it disappeared in a flash.

Harry started walking over to her and she pulled her hands away from Luke's.

"What are you doing here?" Harry asked, completely ignoring Luke.

"How did you know I was gone?" Ginny asked him, also standing up.

"Be glad it was me found you and not McGonagall." He said firmly.

"How did you know I was gone?" Ginny repeated.

Harry pulled out a piece of parchment from his pocket. Luke's letter.

"Hey that's my-" Luke started.

"Shut up." Harry said. Luke looked at him with his eyebrow arched, but decided not to say anything.

"What do you think you were doing in my dorm?" Ginny said, furiously. The entire restaurant was watching them now, quite.

"That doesn't matter." Harry said, still firmly, but Ginny hear his tone falter a bit.

"Doesn't matter?" Ginny asked, outraged, "Doesn't matter that you're invading my privacy? Doesn't matter that you're reading my private letters? What, are you stalking me now?"

"Oh please!" Harry laughed, "I have much better things to do with my time."

"I wasn't a waste of time when you wanted me. Or were you just using me to _pass _time?" Ginny said coldly. This wasn't a classroom, and she would be direct.

"Wait what?" Luke asked, still bewildered, but Ginny knew he was catching on.

"Get back to your dorm Ginny." Harry said strictly.

"Or what?" Ginny snapped.

"Or I'll drag you there myself."

Ginny knew Harry had regretted the words the minute they left his mouth but what was said had been said. There was no taking it back. And he had gone way too far.

"Watch your mouth, Potter!" Luke said, getting up. Harry looked at him disgusted and look wasn't slow to return the look. Harry looked back at me like Luke hadn't spoken.

"Come _on_." He said.

"I'm not going anywhere with you. Luke will walk me back." Ginny said.

"Oh, no de-tours. You're coming with me if you want to keep this incident a secret."

Ginny couldn't believe her ears. Harry was threatening her. Luke was about to speak but Ginny held up her hand.

"Let him be this way." She muttered. Then she turned to Luke and did the last thing she had expected herself to do. She kissed him.

She knew she was just subconsciously trying to make Harry jealous but she had also wanted to do it all night. And now she had. Luke kissed her back a bit and then they broke apart. Ginny turned to Harry.

"Ready to leave?" she said coldly. But she couldn't help but notice that the betrayal, jealousy and hurt were back in his eyes, much more intensified. He realized Ginny was looking at him and his expression suddenly became impassive again. He started to walk toward the door and Ginny followed, turning around once to wink at the dazed Luke.

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed it! Please review! Thank you for reading :D**


	6. Chapter 5 A Simple Idea

**A/N: Another shorter chapter. The fifth. It isn't much but I'm sure the sixth will be longer and published sooner. I had half a mind to continue with this chapter but it just felt right, ending it where I did.**

_A Simple Idea_

"What do you think you're doing?" Harry asked, spinning Ginny around into a corner of an alley. That had been utterly unexpected. He had gripped her by the arm pretty tight and she winced.

He quickly let go and for a second looked at her arm concerned. Ginny found herself staring at him stupidly. How could he, one second, act like her life or well being doesn't concern him so much, then get all mad about it and then actually look concerned? He was the toughest problem she had ever had to solve. But really, who was asking her to solve it anyway?

Harry looked back up after realizing that nothing had really hurt her. He regained his poker face.

He asked her again, "What do you think you think you were doing?"

"Living my own life!" Ginny screamed into the night. There was no one to watch her here. She could say whatever she wanted. "And why is it, that when I'm finally over you, when I'm finally free of the pain, when I have _finally _moved on, you show up to ruin my life all over again! And then you act like I'm cheating on you, or like _I'm _the one who's done something wrong." Ginny could hear her voice cracking and tears were threatening to spill down her cheek, but she did not care.

"Ginny I-" Harry was now completely speechless. His voice faltered but Ginny cut him off anyways.

"No, I don't want to hear anything from you!" Ginny was crying now. "All you care about is yourself! You'll only consider people a part of your life when you need them. Once your through with them or-or _bored _with them, you'll through them away! Or is it just like that with me? Did you think you could take me for granted because I already had feelings for you? Did you?" She yelled at him. Her cheeks were as wet as if she had just splashed water on them. Harry looked hurt to the core. And suddenly, just looking at him made her heart ache. She could hear his heart cracking with every breath he took. She could see him bleeding through his eyes, as if they were the windows to his soul and heart. But yet again, he managed to gain control of himself. He looked her straight in the eyes, all the hurt and bleeding put aside and said…

"First off, I couldn't be the least bit interested in who you date, and second, I didn't come here to ruin your life. You are the one who is making your own life complicated. You were the one who started up that conversation in the Defense against the Dark Arts class. If it weren't for that, none of this would have happened. And why _did _you kiss Luke? I hope it wasn't to make me jealous, because that is truly pathetic."

"Harry you can't stop to think that I may actually like-" Harry cut Ginny off with a laugh.

"Oh please Ginny. No matter how big a jerk I may be, you're the one who uses people at the end of the day. For your own selfish reasons. Does Luke even _know _we dated?" Ginny did not have an answer to that. And the horrible truth of it all was that, he was right. She had only kissed Luke to make him jealous. It wasn't all that true, she really had wanted too. But they had only gone out twice and the only reason she had kissed him earlier than she would have was because of Harry. Pathetic.

"I thought so." He said. "You can walk yourself home if you don't want me around so much." Harry turned and disapparated on the spot.

Ginny stood there for a long time, trying to remember why she had gotten involved with someone like Harry in the first place.

October came to an end quickly. Ginny didn't participate much in getting ready for Halloween. Selena was usually the preppy one, helping with all the decorations and the feast planning, etc.

But Ginny on the other hand didn't have many people to be around at Hogwarts. And Luke wasn't talking to her either. He was upset that Ginny hadn't been honest with him. But Ginny knew she deserved all the mistreatment she was getting. She had treated all the people she _really _cared about like dirt. And for what? Nothing. Harry had not wanted her in the end anyways.

Though Ginny knew that when Harry's feelings had been vulnerable, she had seen something that showed her he really cared. However, those moments were so brief; she was convinced it was just her imagination.

Ginny was not, shockingly, looking forward to Halloween this year. She had always loved Halloween though. It was her favorite holiday besides Christmas.

Professor McGonagall had been trying, since it had re-opened, to give Hogwarts a lighter and more joyful mood. Therefore, she had not only allowed Professor Slughorn to continue his Slug Club and little parties, but also granted Selena permission to put together a Halloween party in the Hogwarts Great Hall. Ginny should have been quite full of zeal at the word of a party. She was always light and happy and ready for fun. Nevertheless, this time she was just sulking around, dreading Halloween for the first time in her life.

Ginny was lying on her four poster bed, still sulking and utterly bored. She couldn't remember being like this in a long time. But hey, who could blame her? She was pretty much being ignored by everyone she cared about.

Just then Emma walked into the room, her cheeks streaked with tears, Hermione and Selena's arms around her. They brought her to her bed to sit down. Ginny sat up. Usually she would have avoided anything to do with Hermione but Emma was her friend.

"What happened?" Ginny asked, sincerely concerned. Emma tried to speak but all that came out was wailing and more crying. Hermione answered.

"She broke up with Ernie." She said, not meeting Ginny in the eye.

Ginny understood. Ernie and Emma had been together for three months, but it had not been going well. Emma was extra sensitive so no one ever tried to tell her that.

Ginny put her arm on Emma's arm reassuringly. She knew exactly how to handle this.

"Aw, Em, You don't need him. If you ask me, it's his loss. He should have thought before he acted." Ginny started. Emma was still crying just as hard. Ginny continued.

"You shouldn't give him reason to think he accomplished anything. Don't give him the pleasure of seeing you like this." Ginny said, trying to pour some strength into Emma. That was quite hard considering the fact that she hardly had any strength of her own. But as she said her words, she realized, she wasn't only telling Emma, but she was telling herself.

"Show him," Ginny continued, "that you don't need him one little bit." Emma's wailing had reduced to soft sobs now.

"Y-you're right…" she said weakly, sniffling.

"You are an independent woman, and you don't need men around you to keep you happy! You have us!" Ginny suddenly found a new strength creeping up into her chest.

"Y-you're right!" Emma said more confidence in her voice now too.

Ginny met Hermione's eyes, who looked at her gratefully.

"And to prove Ginny's point," Hermione went on, now looking at Emma, "you can with us to the Halloween party tomorrow."

Ginny began to look away but something in Hermione's eye caught her attention.

"All of us." Hermione said, looking at Ginny, a small smile creeping up on her lips.

Ginny was confused for a moment, and then realization dawned on her. She looked away.

"I haven't a costume…" she said. Now that she thought about it, she regretted not buying one last weekend.

"Leave that to me." Hermione said, her usual jumpiness returning to her. She went out of the room and came back a moment later with a shopping bag, _Madam Flora's Holiday Boutique_ written on the maroon paper bag in gold script letters.

Ginny's eyes widened as she took out two witch costumes from the bag, one dark blue and one oak brown. She looked up at her with utter gratitude.

'Hermione you…" Ginny said breathlessly, getting up from the floor next to Emma's bed. Despite the fact that Ginny had been a complete brat to her, despite the fact she hadn't even apologized, Hermione had gone out of her way to get one of the most beautiful costumes she had ever seen. But it wasn't the dress that kept Ginny breathless. It was Hermione's commitment to their friendship.

Ginny couldn't help herself any longer. She launched herself in Hermione's direction, ambushing the older girl. Hermione laughed and didn't hesitate to hug her back. Before Hermione could start her ranting, Ginny beat her to it.

"Hermione I am _so _sorry for being such a horrible friend! I got mad at you for completely no reason and I didn't even have the decency to apologize! Truthfully I wanted to but I was too ashamed to even face you! And even then Hermione, I can't believe you did this for me! And I just want you to know I didn't mean any of those horrible things that I said to you and that you are the best friend anyone could ask for and I'm sorry!" Ginny said all this is one breathe so quickly she sounded like Hermione herself.

Hermione just laughed out.

"Aw, Gin, it's okay. And I'm sorry too, no-" Hermione put a finger to Ginny's lips as she was about to protest, "- I'm sorry too, for poking my nose in where it's not wanted-"

"Your nose is always wanted from now on." Ginny added quickly.

"-and," Hermione continued stubbornly, "for ignoring you and making it harder for you to want to come near me. Friends?" she asked hopefully.

"Friends!" Ginny confirmed, smiling brightly.

Next thing they knew Emma and Selena had engulfed them in a huge bear hug.

"Finally," Selena said as she squeezed them tightly, "Now we can look forward to some fun tomorrow."

She finally let go of them and Emma looked up gratefully to Ginny.

"I don't know how you do it Gin, but you can withstand anything life throws at you." She said. Ginny forced a smile. She would have told the truth. The truth that was the complete opposite of what Emma had just said. Though hearing Emma say it with so much faith, Ginny knew that the moment she confessed Emma would lose all confidence in her and herself.

Suddenly Ginny was holding Hermione by the hand and leading her out the dorm they had just been in, into Hermione's.

She closed the door shut behind them.

"What is it?' Hermione asked, curious and concerned at the same time.

Ginny hesitated. It had been a month, and though she kept telling herself that she was past what had happened, she knew deep down that she wasn't. She needed to talk about it. Because that is just the way she got over things. By pouring them out to someone, she trusts, like Hermione.

Ginny realized that she had been quite for over two minutes.

"Gin… what is it?" Hermione asked. Ginny noted that the curiosity had disappeared from Hermione's voice. All that was left was the concern. Did Hermione already know? What did it matter? Ginny was going to tell her anyways.

"Hermione…" Ginny began slowly, "It-it's about…Harry." She said, slowly turning to look at the older girl.

Ginny saw that a look of understanding was in Hermione's eyes. _She definitely knew, _Ginny told herself. But how could she? Who would have told her?

"Ginny I… I already know…" Hermione's voice trailed off and for the first time, Ginny saw that she was at a loss for words. Ginny seized her chance.

"I don't know how you know but I think you should here things from my side of the-" Ginny was cut off by a suddenly bemused Hermione.

"What do you mean you don't know? Harry told me of course." Hermione said with her eyebrows arched.

Ginny stared at Hermione, her mouth agape. Of course! Why hadn't she realized it before?

Ginny had grown so used to looking at Harry as a professor, waiting for the day that he would become an auror; she forgot that he was still just a nineteen-year-old boy.

_All right well maybe 'boy'_ _isn't the correct term _Ginny told herself. But still, why was it that every time she thought of Harry, she felt like she had fallen in love with a man five years elder than her.

He had probably just as much experience as she had. They were only a year apart.

_Wrong again ginny, _she told herself, _you never fought the darkest wizard of all time. _

"Ginny, what makes you feel like you're in love with someone _five _years elder than you?"

If Ginny's mouth had been wide open before, it had probably dropped to the floor now.

Hermione seemed to understand Ginny's shock and confusion.

"You were thinking aloud." She said. Ginny blushed furiously. Had she really just poured her heart out to Hermione without even knowing it? Was she really that easy to talk to?

"Ginny, I don't know why you think of Harry like you hardly know him anymore. He's the same boy you cared about so much only three years ago." Hermione said gently. That was when Ginny Weasley came to realize what had been so wrong all this time.

"No." Ginny said quietly.

"What?" Hermione asked, scrunching her eyes in a quizzical expression.

"No. He isn't the same. Not anymore." Ginny said. She would not meet Hermione's eyes. Ginny was not even sure whether she was talking to herself or Hermione.

"Yes he is." Hermione said. She said it as if Ginny had just told her Harry was not a wizard.

However, Ginny knew that no amount of convincing would make Hermione say otherwise. Moreover, she was not keen on trying. She had just re-gained her relationship with Hermione and was _not _going to jeopardize it again.

Ginny did not say anything to agree with Hermione, nor disagree with her.

Whatever Ginny had thought about Hermione being easy to talk to, she was mistaken. The hardest thing a witch or wizard could ever do was try to tell Hermione Jean Granger that she was wrong.

Ginny did not know how she knew it, but something was terribly wrong with Harry. She didn't have proof, and she knew she did not need it.

"You know what, why even bother about it?" Ginny said, faking a smile.

"What do you mean…?" Hermione asked, still unconvinced by Ginny's _couldn't care less about Harry _face.

"Come on, I want a good look at those costumes you got for us. 'Witches'! What a clever idea!" Ginny said, rushing out of the room, dragging Hermione with her. She was happy to hear Hermione giggle a bit.

The two girls spent the rest of the day talking about various things from the latest witch fashion to what they had for breakfast that morning. They laughed and giggled and talked all evening.

Ginny had truly missed her friend. She was having a great time just sitting there and goofing off with her. Not that Hermione goofed off very often.

Nevertheless, despite all the distractions Hermione was unknowingly providing her with, something was still tugging at the back of her mind. It was just a small thought, a thought – which Ginny had no idea – held all the answers to her hardest questions. But Ginny pushed it away, to the farthest corner of her mind. She thought it had merely been a simple idea that meant nothing.

What she did not know was that that thought was probably the most important simple idea she had ever had in her life. And ignoring it any longer would be a huge mistake.

**A/N: Hope you liked this one. R&R please! And thank you for all the nice reviews! Critical reviews are always appreciated too, as long as you aren't trying to offend anyone.**


	7. Chapter 6 A Necklace

**A/N: Sorry I'm uploading after soooo long but I was on vacation and then school started… I didn't get time. But now I'm back on the story. Hope you like this one!**

A Necklace

Ginny was in her dorm getting ready with Emma. This was the first big event Hogwarts had had after the Yule Ball and now that things were running smooth with Hermione, Ginny couldn't wait.

"Wow." Emma's jaw dropped when Ginny came out of the bathroom in her costume. Ginny had to admit; though it may not seem so, Hermione Granger had style.

She hadn't gotten a children's costume, with fake fabrics and witch hats. She had gotten _real _articles of clothing and put them together to make a witch costume. They were not robes but more like middle-aged witch costumes with a modern trendy twist.

The dress was low cut, brown and had a pleated skirt. A leathery black belt tied around her waist. She wore a brown corset with black laces and black net stockings that ended a little above her ankle. Black gladiator high heels (though she was not a huge fan) as foot wear and a small black witch hat you can get from any wizarding department store. She wore the hat a little crooked.

Her hair was a little messy and rougher than usual. She had put on magic hair spray to keep it a very _little_ bushy.

She had used a dark-make-up beauty charm for her face. Her eye lids looked smoky with shades of brown. Thick black eyeliner and mascara making her eyes look bold. She wore dark brown lip stick and a very little bit of color on her cheeks, not hiding her freckles.

"Are you ready to go down stairs?" Ginny asked giggling at Emma's awed expression. Emma was going as a vampire. She wore a black cloak with a collar that spread out like a wine glass. Inside she wore a red maxi. Her messy raven hair helped with the 'dark and evil' pretence.

Hermione had helped her with a charm that allowed her to grow fangs and change her eye color to read. Emma would have looked scary to anyone, but it was the spirit of Halloween. Though looking at a vampire made Ginny feel uneasy, even if it weren't real. Memories of the St. Dragomir Cemetery came rushing back to her. She quickly pushed them aside. She was _not _going to let all that ruin her night.

"Yeah let's go." Emma said, bobbing her head towards the door. She was most definitely in a better mood today. Ginny was determined to keep her that way.

On their way down stairs they did receive a few nice compliments from acquainted witches, jealous looks from others.

Ginny had to admit, Emma was a very pretty witch, but she could see why Ernie had broken up with her. She was too timid and sensitive. And though Ginny did not mind that, she did know how it felt. And Ginny would have chosen her present self over her past self any day.

When they reached downstairs Hermione and Selena were waiting for them. Hermione looked a little annoyed as Selena kept blabbing on. Though Hermione liked Selena, Ginny could tell that they would never get along too well. Selena was all about fashion and beauty whereas Hermione was all about wisdom, humbleness and intellectualness. But of course those were only the _very _basic things about Hermione Granger. To her, there was more than what met the eye.

Hermione was looking quite stunning tonight. Her bushy brown hair was not so bushy anymore but they were in ringlets. She was wearing _exactly _what Ginny was wearing, only in midnight blue and black.

Usually, Ginny would not have been too pleased to see someone wearing the same thing as her at a party. However, with Hermione it felt like they were two twin witches, who of course, looked nothing alike.

"Oh my goodness, Hermione you look _gorgeous!" _Ginny yelped. She went up and hugged her friend.

"And _thank you, thank you, thank you!" _she added, squeezing Hermione tightly.

"If only Ron could see you now." Emma joked. Hermione and I giggled. She turned to me.

"Oh, Gin you look just as gorgeous! In fact, you look _more _gorgeous!" Hermione added smiling.

"Thank you." Ginny said appreciatively, scrunching her nose and shrugging her shoulders as she giggled.

_Ahem_, a sound came from where Selena was sitting. She really hated not getting attention, _especially _when other people were getting it.

"You look _stunning _Selena." Ginny assured her. Hermione and Emma added their agreements.

"Oh, absolutely!"

"I love the color!"

Selena smiled in a self satisfied manner.

She honestly did look very pretty. Her blond hair was tied up in a tight bun, only one strand let loose.

She wore a low cut lavender dress. It had a layered neck that was let down loose. A thin brown belt was tied around her waist and the dress was pulled up a bit from above the belt so that there was a loose gap of purple cloth around her waist. The dress ended mid-thigh. She wore pretty flats that looked a little like ballerina slippers. If she hadn't conjured the beautiful transparent pixie wings behind her, you wouldn't have guessed she was a pixie.

As a finishing touch, she wore a floral tiara with different flowers like Lilies, Roses, Tulips and Jasmines.

"Shall we get going to the great hall then?" Hermione asked.

Selena gasped, "Oh! I had to be there five minutes ago! See how long you kept me Hermione!" she ran out of the Gryffindor common room, pushing aside a boy dressed as the grim reaper.

Hermione just laughed hopelessly.

"I should stay with her." Emma said, rushing after her friend.

"Shall we?" I asked Hermione, holding out my arm.

"Yes we shall." She replied, crossing her arm through mine.

We walked down, arm in arm, laughing.

Down stairs, in the Great Hall, Hermione and Ginny had let go of each other.

Selena and the rest of the students who helped put this party together had done a tremendous job. The room was flashing with different colored lights and the best music by The Weird Sisters was playing. People were dancing and laughing. The food was amazing, just as it was every Halloween feast.

They walked around, receiving compliments and jealous looks once again. But in addition to those looks were the ones they received from the wizard population of the party.

Most of them had smirks on their faces as they looked at them and others just winked.

Some had the decency to come up and say, "You look very nice." And others just said "Sexy!" when Ginny and Hermione passed by.

Ginny ignored most of them. Hermione on the other hand shot them all dirty looks, and the minute they realized who she was they looked away in fear and hurried on.

The decent ones, of course, Hermione and Ginny thanked.

Soon Ginny found herself engulfed in a swarm of wizards and witches wanting to talk to her. She was mingling with everyone, occasionally dancing with some, and she was having a better time than she had ever had in a long time.

But of course, all her great times had to end in a horrible way, even if at first it didn't seem so horrible.

Someone pulled her aside as she walked towards the candy table.

Ginny turned around, ready to pull out the wand tied to her belt, when she saw a handsome pair of blue eyes looking at her.

"Luke?" Ginny said, completely taken aback by his appearance.

"Hey Gin." He smiled.

"Luke how…where…why…?" Ginny seemed at an utter loss for words. But he knew what she was trying to ask.

"How, you ask? Let's just say a friend of mine 'smuggled' me in. Where? I came from one of the secret entrances. Why? Simply because I needed to see you in a costume." Ginny couldn't help but laugh. He was so straight forward, and probably one of the funniest people Ginny had ever met besides _Fred_ and George.

"Needed to see me in a costume, or simply me?" Ginny asked, playfully winking. She didn't know how but Luke was over what had happened with Harry and she was grateful. She decided not to ask him, or bring up anything related to the matter.

"Both I guess." He said shrugging and smirking.

"Hey Gin, I thought I should let you know tha-" Hermione had popped up out of nowhere. She caught her tongue in the middle of her sentence as she spotted Luke. Ginny wasn't sure whether it was just the lighting but Hermione blushed a little. She obviously thought she had interrupted something.

"Oh, Luke, hey…" Hermione said hesitantly. The small and curiously sympathetic smile that had been on her face while she had been addressing Ginny was gone.

"You know what; I think I'll leave you two to talk." She said, scurrying back into the crowd. She came back a moment later and added, "If I were you, I would stay in the corners."

And with that, she left.

"What was that about?" Luke asked, clearly bewildered by Hermione's peculiar behavior.

"I…You know what; It doesn't matter." Ginny said stubbornly. She wanted to have the best time possible with Luke tonight.

And so she did.

Ginny had been far away from the party, at the back of the Great Hall in a small corner, for over fifteen minutes.

She and Luke were having their own little party.

"So is it official?" he asked her.

"Oh please, don't start with 'are we officially boyfriend and girlfriend now?' It sounds _so_ lame!" Ginny complained.

"Is it official?" Luke said, trying to sound stubborn and demanding, but only laughing as he said it.

Ginny rolled her eyes, "Yeah, yeah."

Luke smiled brightly. Ginny had to return it. They were just about to go back to 'partying' when it happened.

"Hey!" someone shouted, and it seemed to be directed straight at them.

Ginny froze. The voice was awfully familiar. She didn't dare turn around to see who it was, but she didn't need to.

Next thing she knew she was being pulled away from Luke and shoved behind a tall, dark and handsome figure.

"And _what _exactly do you think you're doing here?" Harry said sternly and – if Ginny was not mistaken – there was a little bit of threat in his words. A few people around the back of the party had stopped to look.

Harry usually hated making scenes, but he had been doing that a lot lately.

"If you must know, Potter, this is what _normal_ nineteen year olds _do._ You should try it some time." Luke said coldly.

"Well, unlike more 'normal' nineteen year olds like you, I actually take responsibility and make something of my life." Harry said. Harry's hand was creeping to the pocket where his wand was and Luke was doing the same.

When Luke didn't say anything, Harry went on.

"You think you can just sneak into a school, during a party, and then snogg one of the students as you please?" Harry said, and he threw a sinister glance at Ginny as he said the last words.

"Something tells me the only thing that bothers you is _who _I was snogging." Luke replied, an evil smirk playing on his face.

Harry's face turned red with anger. Ginny realized that a lot of people from the party were watching now, and the professors were rushing over, struggling through the crowd.

The music stopped.

"What is it Harry?" Professor McGonagall was the first to reach them. Her eyes went from a furious Harry, to an utterly stunned Ginny and a satisfied Luke. Her eyes wound up in confusion at the sight of Luke.

"He doesn't go here." She said in confusion.

"No, he doesn't." Harry said. If he was angry, he wasn't showing it. "I will escort him out of the castle."

"No, if the boy is here someone let him in! We must know who-" McGonagall started.

"Just trust me Professor," Harry cut in, "I'll escort him out."

This time Ginny understood why Harry was so eager to get him away from everyone's attention.

But, Harry never worked things out with violence – except in the case of Voldemort of course – and why would he even _want _to get into a fight with Luke?

Ginny knew she was only trying to convince herself of this. But it just didn't make sense to her. Why was Harry so furious about this and still not willing to figure out who let Luke inside in the first place?

What had Luke retorted about 'who he was snogging'?

What would bother Harry about her snogging another bloke?

_I could tell you! But then, you've been shutting me up since you became friends with Hermione. That was when you first thought of me. _

It was a voice, from the far back of her head. Not just a voice, an idea. The very idea she had been ignoring for days now.

It just was _not _possible. Harry didn't feel _anything _for her.

_I could tell you he does, and why. I could answer all your questions, but will you listen? No._

Harry was starting to lead Luke out of the school, as the Professors were busy making all the students go back to the party.

The music started to play. Ginny seized her chance.

She quietly snuck out the oak doors of the Great Hall, making sure Harry or Luke didn't see her.

She wished she had learned the disillusion charm.

Ginny kept following as they quietly walked towards the grounds. For a moment she was half disappointed and half relieved that Harry didn't seem to doing anything.

Then, when they were still far away from the Hogwarts main gate, Harry pushed Luke up to a school wall behind him.

Ginny stopped and peeked from behind a wall around the corner.

Luke didn't struggle, he just smirked.

"Aw, that's so cute! You fancy my girlfriend! And now you're trying to come and save the day." Luke said, mockingly.

Ginny didn't know what she just heard but she knew one thing; Luke was crazy.

She could not see properly in the dark but, she saw a look of confusion cross Harry's face.

"That's right Potter. I have what you lost. I don't know _how _you could let go of her but-" Luke was talking rather sufficiently, but Harry broke it off with his fist.

He punched Luke hard in the face. Ginny had to try hard not to gasp and yell _stop._

What was wrong with Harry?

Even when Ron wasn't around to cold shoulder the men she liked, Harry was there to beat them up.

Ginny tried hard to stay in her place but then Luke punched Harry back, and Harry shoved him hard against the wall.

"Stop it!" she yelled, looking at them both like they were mad. In this case, she was starting to believe it.

They both stopped immediately, stunned into silence as well.

Harry did not look hurt at all, but Luke's nose was bleeding and he was holding his head that had hit the wall, his face clearly showing his agony.

Ginny forgot everything she was about to say and ran up to him.

"Luke! Are you alright?" she asked, her concern clear in her voice. She stroked his hair as she looked at his bleeding nose and the back of his head.

"I'm fine." He muttered. But Ginny wasn't going to let Harry get away with this.

She turned to him; her insides were in flames due to her raging temper.

"What did you do to him?" Ginny demanded Harry. He was stunned, looking at Luke, and from the expression on his face, Ginny knew that that was exactly what he was wondering.

"I…" Harry began, but he trailed off.

"Gin, really it's nothing" Luke said, putting a hand on her shoulder. Ginny turned to him to tell him that Harry had no right to hurt him.

But then she saw that he was bleeding very badly. She quickly turned all her attention to Luke. She ripped off a piece of cloth from her dress and began cleaning the blood all over his face.

As Ginny did this, she chanced a glance at Harry. What she saw made her insides tingle, though she had no idea why.

The look on his face while she helped Luke with his bleeding nose, so carefully, was the same look he had given her the night she and Dean were kissing behind the tapestry.

And as she looked at his face, that simple idea crept up from the back of her mind.

Ginny – being a Weasley – was a bit too thick to realize what this meant. So despite the tickling in her stomach, she waved it off.

He was just disappointed that Ginny was aiding the 'bad guy'.

As Ginny cleaned Luke's bloody nose she had the sudden feeling of déjà vu. She had done this once before, looking into the very same blue eyes. But how could that be possible? She had never cleaned Luke's bloody nose before. And she did not want to make a habit out of it either. Why did he suddenly look so familiar? The Three Brook Sticks was not the first time she had seen him…

Then glint of something silver caught Ginny's eye. It was a necklace around Harry's neck. It was a silver chain with a single red gem hanging at the end of it. It must have been tucked under his shirt, because Ginny had not seen it before. She most definitely would have noticed.

When she saw the necklace she caught her breath. Her hands froze on Luke's face.

"What is it Gin?" Luke asked following her gaze.

"Nothing." She assured him, hastily looking away.

Harry looked just as confused as Luke. Ginny prayed that he didn't notice what she had been looking at.

He didn't. He took one last look at Ginny and Luke, shook his head disappointedly, and walked away.

Ginny knew it should make a difference to her, but as he walked away she felt a need to explain herself. She needed to make sure Harry was not disappointed in her. But what could she do? With Luke around, she would look like a fool.

No. She didn't need to explain herself to Harry.

"Come on Luke, Madam Pomfrey will fix you up. Then they can send you away." Ginny took his hand and started walking him back towards the castle.

She may not need to explain herself to Harry, but Headmistress McGonagall wasn't going to let her go without one.

Luke had been sent back to his home. Ginny was still curious of where he lived. It was funny how he was pretty much her boyfriend now and she knew nothing about him. Not even his last name…

Ginny pushed these thoughts to the back of her mind. Right now she had to think of a good enough reason to tell McGonagall about why she kept Luke getting into the school a secret when she knew it was breaking the rules.

Of course when she finally had to face McGonagall, nothing came out.

"Ms. Weasley, I am afraid I have no choice but to delay your quidditch practice." McGonagall said.  
>It took a moment for Ginny to realize what she meant.<p>

"_What_?" Ginny exclaimed. "But I'm _CAPTAIN!_ If you delay, my team won't get enough practice! We might as well quit!"

Yes, Ginny remembered the day she had found out she was Quidditch Captain. She had been so happy. Charlie and Bill had been extremely proud. So had Harry…

And now it was all tumbling down.

"I am sorry Ms. Weasley, but you will be detained this Saturday, meaning the quidditch practice must be delayed until next weekend." McGonagall said firmly. Ginny knew there was no arguing now.

_Great going, Gin,_ She scolded herself.

Ginny started walking toward the Gryffindor Tower. She tried to hold back the tears that were daring to spill.

She was so frustrated and angry. She felt helpless, like all she could do was ruin her own life. She felt alone.

That is until she bumped into someone in while entering the portrait hole.

A handsome face with raven dark hair and amused grey eyes was looking down at her as she stumbled.

Chris caught her just a second before she fell over. He tries to hide his smile, because he had been trying very hard to stay mad at her.

Right now, Ginny didn't care whether he hated her or not.

She jumped on him and hugged him with such force they both fell back.

"Whoa, hey there Gin." He laughed, obviously unable to stay mad at her. He had probably heard what had happened.

Before she knew it, she and Chris were sitting (the only ones awake) alone in the common room and she ranting the way she had written in Tom Riddles diary. The difference was that Chris' advice was sincere and that he wasn't a memory sucking the life out of her.

She had forgotten how good it felt to talk to Chris. She had forgotten why he was one of her closest friends.

He listened. He always listened.

Soon Ginny found herself crying in Christian's arms, still ranting.

"And, I was s-so stupid t-to think that H-harry and I could have been f-friends at all. And I k-keep getting the feeling that I-I'm using Luke! B-but I really _do_ like him. But everything Harry said was right! I think I- I _am_ using him!" Ginny was gasping for breath but still continued.

"A-and the necklace! I told you about that, didn't I? And I-I keep thinking that H-harry might still h-have feelings for me but I'm O-only _fooling _myself! And now I'm probably the w-worst captain in _history!_" Ginny continued to cry hysterically. But she wasn't embarrassed in front of Chris.

He stroked her hair gently and held her in his arms.

"Ssh…its okay…It's okay…" He whispered so gently. His voice was so calming and relaxing…it felt like some sort of compulsion.

Soon Ginny's tears subsided and she started to feel sleepy.

Chris went up to his dorm after Ginny assured him that she would be fine.

When Ginny got to her dorm, she simply fell on her bed without changing or even taking her shoes off. She fell to sleep the minuet her head hit the pillow.

She dreamt of Harry's necklace that night. Another memory…

"Hey! Where have you been Gin? I've been looking everywhere for you!" Harry called as he ran up to Ginny and sat next to her by the water.

"Looking for me for _what _exactly?" Ginny asked teasingly. Harry didn't seem to catch on.

"Well, is wanting to be around you a good enough reason?" He asked matter-of-factly.

Ginny tried to hide the smile creeping up on her lips. Her insides gave a tiny jolt at his answer. She still wasn't used to the fact that she and Harry… Harry Potter and _herself_…

"I suppose…" She replied as nonchalantly as she could manage.

Harry held out his arms with a small smile on his face. Ginny could _sense_ the nervousness vibrating off him. She did not hesitate to cuddle in to his arms.

She still couldn't figure out what it was about her that was so intimidating and made Harry nervous. The bloke could run right into Voldemort himself, battle him and escape, practically destroying the Dark Lords dignity, but he couldn't stand around Ginny Weasley without blushing.

_Boys._ Ginny thought. _Honestly._

"Harry…" Ginny asked a little hesitantly. She had been wondering whether or not to go through with her idea. What if he thought it was stupid? What if he laughed? What if he took it off and threw it at her when they broke up? _If, _Ginny reminded herself, _if you break up_.

"Yes?" Harry asked, staring out into the horizon. His profile looked absolutely mesmerizing in the sunset. It made asking her question all the more intimidating.

Ginny decided that she do it now before she lost her courage. She took off a long silver chain from her neck, with a single red gem hanging from it.

"I wanted to give you this…For luck. I know that this is hardly the end of some heroic journey that is planned out for you and I figured you can't take me along everywhere like you did the department of mysteries… So I want you to have this. It was my mums. And now I am giving it to you. So that no matter where you are or what you and I go through, you'll always have a bit of me with you… I'll be your good luck charm." Ginny finished with a small nervous smile, not meeting Harry's eyes.

But his gentle fingers tilted her chin so that she was looking straight into those gorgeous lime green eyes. He took the hand with the necklace and laced his fingers through hers so that the gem was the only thing separating the center of their palms.

He gave her a sweet gentle peck on the lips that seemed to last forever.

He looked at her straight in the eye and said, "Ginevra, for as long as you are important to me, I will wear this." Then he took the necklace and put it around his neck.

It turned out to be the most wonderful evening Harry and Ginny had ever spent together by the lake.

Ginny woke with a start. The dream came rushing back. Only it wasn't just the dream, it was every important memory. She suddenly remembered the memory she had dreamed of the night she had seen harry in the common room.

_Always have faith in me, love…_

And the one sentence that rang through her head over and over again…

_For as long as you are important to me, I will wear this…_

That sentence echoed in Ginny's ear in Harry's sweet and loving voice.

And the simple idea now evolved into a theory…

**A/N: So do you love it? Hate it? REVIEW! :D and BTW you will figure out what the "idea" was the whole time in the next chapter, If not then definitely the one after that.**


	8. Chapter7 Remember 'Mione Is Never Wrong

**A/N: okay so in this chapter I haven't given the "idea" right away but there are hints and clues telling you what it is. Next chapter is on its way so that you can find out! And I've done something a little different this time. Part of this chapter is in Hermione's point of view. It felt good to write from the point of view of a person who can actually **_**see**_** what is going on, unlike our Ginny, who is constantly in denial! :P Read and review!**

Remember – Hermione is never wrong!

Ginny headed towards the bathroom in a daze. She brushed her hair and dressed in a regular jeans and T-shirt. She felt zombie-like. Everything she was doing was just a movement, completely detached from her mind and heart. In fact, those regular, familiar and everyday actions were the only thing keeping her sane.

If she let her mind and heart take over, she would be running around Hogwarts, completely torn between emotions, laughing for a while, and then crying. Like a mental patient out of her ward.

At least that was what her insides were doing now.

Before Ginny knew it, she was walking down the stairs to the Gryffindor common room. She never would have realized where she was if she hadn't, yet again, bumped into a happy cheery Chris.

"Morning, Gin! Are you feeling better?" He asked, smiling brightly. He was careful not to say the last sentence to loud.

"Oh um, yeah, yeah I'm much better. Thank you so much for being there." Ginny said, adding a hug to make it sound more convincing. She hated lying to Chris.

It's not that she hadn't appreciated Chris being there, she definitely had. It was just that she was most definitely _not_ alright.

But as much as she loved Christian's advice, he wasn't the one to go to about this. Not yet.

She waved at Chris from over her shoulder and hastily made her way through the Gryffindors and down to the Great Hall where, thank goodness, Hermione Granger sat alone. And Harry Potter was nowhere to be seen.

Ginny ran up to Hermione and took up a seat next to her. She must have been smiling without realizing it, because Hermione's next sentence made it quite clear that Ginny wasn't controlling her emotions.

"What's gotten into you? You look like you just saw Father Christmas." Hermione asked smiling with an eye brow rose. She didn't ask about last night, and Ginny admired her for that.

Ginny pursed her lips, "'Mione, Father Christmas can't be here! Halloween was just yesterday!"

Hermione laughed, "Wow, something has _definitely _gotten into you…" She giggled.

Ginny shook Hermione's giggles off, as they were utterly unimportant at the moment.

"Hermione this is serious!" Ginny scolded in a hushed tone.

"What is?" Hermione asked in husky, hushed tone, "And why are we whispering?"

"We are whispering _because…_" Ginny hesitated. Why _were _they whispering? Was she really so paranoid of Harry?

"Um… because… well, I don't know!" Ginny shot at Hermione, "Will you let me finish?" Ginny asked, annoyed.

Hermione held back another giggle, "Yes, please, continue." Hermione put her hand forward, gesturing for Ginny to go on.

"Okay. Well, you see it's…It's about Harry-" Ginny put her hand up, "-please don't ask Harry who. I think I've finally figured it out. Why he has been acting so peculiar lately. All the things I had not noticed as they had happened, I am beginning to notice now. It's like I wasn't paying close attention during a Potions lesson and when I go back to my dorm to review for the test, I knew it all in the first place…" Ginny was going to continue when a strange look crossed Hermione's face.

"…What is it 'Mione?" Ginny asked. At first, she couldn't put her finger on Hermione's expression, though she had worn it many times.

Then slowly, realization flickered through Ginny. The look on Hermione's face was worry…anxiety.

A look that said loud and clear that it was guarding a secret someone was close to figuring out.

"Hermione…what do you know?" Ginny could hear the demanding anger in her voice, challenging Hermione not to answer back.

"N-nothing." Hermione stammered, looking back down at her bowl of cereal. But Ginny knew better than to believe "nothing".

"You know something. About what is really going on with Harry, don't you?" Ginny asked. Her voice so calm in her rage that it was terrifying.

"N-no. Of course not." Hermione muttered. She was a good liar, but she had a 'tell'. If she stuttered at the first word of her sentence, she was lying. She could never get away with it with Ginny. The girls knew each other much too well.

"Hermione! What is it?" Ginny exclaimed, losing her temper. She couldn't believe the emotion she was suddenly feeling. It was jealousy.

And it was not jealousy that Harry had confined in Hermione about something, rather than Ginny. No, Ginny had stopped expecting that a long time ago. It was jealousy that Hermione was keeping a secret of Harry's and not telling her, hence making it clear that Harry was her better friend. Of course, he was the closer friend, but Ginny had always thought she and Hermione were the best of friends. Believe it or not, Ginny Weasley was jealous of Harry Potter.

When Hermione said nothing, Ginny felt even more hurt.

"Oh, I understand. You know I always knew, but never really wanted to admit it." Ginny said getting up of the table.

"Gin, where are you going?" Hermione asked, bemused.

"Oh don't you worry!" Ginny snapped. "Why don't you just go on to Harry?" It was the lamest thing Ginny had ever said. But she was angry. And she could tell it had hurt Hermione. She stalked away before she could feel guilty about it.

Ginny didn't know what to do. She downright bored. She considered hanging out with Chris. Then she thought better of it.

He knew her much too well. If he figured out something was wrong…well she didn't want to have to explain herself.

Ginny realized that she had no idea what time she had to serve detention with McGonagall.

She got up there and then, for the sake of doing something, and headed for the headmistresses office.

After the school had been rebuilt, Dumbledore's office had become McGonagall's.

It had been a little improved and modernized, but she had – unfortunately – kept the gargoyle outside the office. Ginny realized she did not know the password.

But Ginny was somewhat glad for something to do. So she stood there for ten to fifteen minutes, shouting out random names and wizarding objects. None of them worked.

Soon she actually grew frustrated, which didn't do her any good with her already bad mood.

She resolved to kicking and banging at the gargoyle.

She raised her fist- knowing full well the gargoyle wasn't going to be the one who got hurt- and smashed hard into the stone, bracing herself for the pain that would surge her knuckles.

Except she didn't feel it. The gargoyle quickly jumped aside as someone walked out of the office and her fist met their unlucky face.

There was a loud groan and muffled 'ouch' as the person staggered backwards, papers flying out of their hands. Ginny had had no idea her hand could force so much impact.

Glasses fell to the ground and Ginny's eyes widened in shock as she realized who she had just hit.

"I know you want revenge, but you can let your _boyfriend_ fight his own fights you know. I'm less scared of him." Harry said, rubbing his cheek. He bent down to pick up his glasses. Ginny noticed the way he said the word _boyfriend_, as if it were a disgusting and disgraceful swear word. From now on, Ginny would keep her eye on these things, because she knew the secret behind them. Little did she know that that was the moment all her theories would become one.

She bent down to help him collect his papers. She should have been upset with him after last night, but she found that she wasn't.

"Oh, no harry it isn't like that. I am _so _sorry!" she said half laughing. Thankfully, he was not bleeding.

"I was trying to get into McGonagall's office but I didn't know the password and I got frustrated, you know me-" Ginny suddenly stopped in the middle of explaining and froze on the ground. A very interesting item had caught her eye.

She grabbed it before Harry could notice what it was she was looking at. When she grabbed at he reached to snatch it back.

"Ginny, that is none of your business!" Harry snapped, trying to snatch it back but Ginny got up and backed away, a card clutched in her hand. It was a magical key-card, with Harry's picture one it – him adjusting his glasses.

It read:

**Harry James Potter**

Auror Department Key Card

**Auror #7**

Harry's signature was on the side of the card.

Ginny looked up at him, astound and completely taken aback, the wind taken out of her sails.

Harry saw no point in struggling for the card anymore; since it was obvious Ginny had read it.

"You told me the Aurors had changed the age limit." Ginny said in a dead, expressionless voice. She didn't think she was capable of any other expression besides shock at the moment.

"They did." Harry assured her.

Ginny raised her eyebrows.

"It's in the Daily Prophet!" Harry insisted.

Ginny handed him back the card, but didn't move away. Harry took the card, gathered the rest of his scattered thing and stood up.

Ginny had become so used to seeing him as an adult. As if he was twenty seven years old. But in that moment he had acted like a normal nineteen year old boy. Ginny missed him. She missed _her _Harry. Where was he?

But when he stood up again, that serious, emotionless poker-face was back on, making him look years older. Ginny wondered why he chose to be that way.

"Look they did. But I was an exception. I'm at Hogwarts… on an assignment. Hermione knew this."

Ginny wasn't surprised. But something told her that that had not been the only information Hermione had been holding back.

"Ginny, it is extremely important that _no one _at Hogwarts finds out what I'm really doing here. Someone… Someone's life could depend on it." He hesitated at the last part. His voice was urgent and firm. He wasn't joking around. This was life and death.

But the way he had hesitated when he had said that last sentence… he had looked at Ginny as if it was _her_ life that depended on it.

"It's alright… you can trust me," Ginny assured Harry, "Though obviously you don't…" she added, with a little laugh to hide the hurt in her voice. It didn't help. It was still loud and clear.

"Ginny…" Harry began softly.

"No, no. Its okay, you don't need to explain yourself, especially to me." Ginny said. She turned around and started walking away, her heart feeling heavy and wounded.

But then Harry caught her hand. The contact sent an electric surge through her arm, and then to the rest of her body. It had been a long time since he had held her hand like that… softly, caringly. Like she was a delicate flower he was so scared of someday breaking.

Ginny realized he had held on longer than he should have. Harry seemed to remember his hand and quickly let go, that moment lost forever.

And there and then, all of Ginny's suspicions were confirmed. She walked away quietly, knowing what she must do next.

Ginny headed for Hogsmead with the rest of the students. She caught up with Hermione.

"Hey, Hermione listen-" Ginny began, but Hermione cut her off.

"No, Gin, it's okay! You had every right to be mad. I'm keeping secrets from you and don't even have the decency to admit it when you're saying it right to my face. I'm sorry!" Hermione pleaded.

"It's okay!" Ginny smiled.

"So what was it you were going to tell me that was so important?" Hermione asked, suddenly eager.

Ginny looked away. She was having second thoughts. She would tell Hermione eventually, but not yet. She had to figure it out for herself first, and then confirm with Hermione.

"Soon…" That was all Ginny said before she went off towards The Three Broomsticks, leaving Hermione confused and eager.

"But Gin!" Hermione shouted running after her.

Ginny didn't remember to tell Hermione that she knew part of her secret, about Harry being and under-cover Auror.

Ginny went straight to Rosmerta and asked, without even a 'hi' or a 'hello', "Where is Luke?"

Hermione should have given her a disapproving look over her rude behavior but, she was too curious to care. What was Ginny up to?

Rosmerta, made a face. She had obviously taken offense. But seeing that Ginny wasn't going apologize she turned around and called into the kitchen, "McLean! You've got visitors!"

_McLean_… Why did that name sound so familiar to Ginny? And then Luke walked out in his black aprons.

Ginny looked at him. For the first time, she _really_ looked at him. And then she remembered.

How in the world could she ever have forgotten?

Memories came rushing back. Playing in the meadow outside the Burrow, swimming in the ponds, running around playing hide and seek in the woods and best of all, trying to do tricks with a stolen wand which belonged to her mother.

Luke McLean stepped in front of her, glad to see her. Luke McLean, her childhood best friend.

"What is it Ginny?" Luke asked, concerned. They were in a far corner of the butter bear café. She had asked Hermione for a few minutes alone.

Ginny was gripping Luke's arm hard. She was giving him the most outraged look she could muster.

"You remembered." Ginny said quietly and calmly.

"Remembered what?" Luke asked.

"You remembered. From the very moment you saw me, you remembered. And you said _nothing._" Ginny's voice was still low, but it was a low, harsh growl now.

Realization crossed Luke's face, followed by a series of emotions, fear, shock, hesitation, worry.

"Ginny I can explain." Luke insisted.

"Please do." Ginny said harshly but steadily.

"I didn't want it all to come between us, I-" Ginny cut him off.

"Wanted a fresh start? Wanted me to forget all the drama that occurred before you left? Wanted to mask your wealth? Did you think I was _that _stupid? That I would stay ignorant forever?" Ginny's voice was getting louder. People were starting to turn their heads and watch the drama.

"No, Gin, I… You're right. It was wrong of me. I shouldn't have just tried to make you forget what I did to you. I'm sorry but…I did. It doesn't change anything." Luke was trying to make a statement but the last sentence came out as a plea.

"It changes _everything!_" Ginny yelled, "The way _I_ feel about you!" Ginny said. But as she said them she realized they were not true.

Luke's eyes shone with hurt.

"Do you remember what happened?" Luke asked. His tone was calm now but it didn't matter. The café was pin drop silent and they were all intent on listening to Luke and Ginny's conversation. This was mainly because most of them were Hogwarts students.

"Yes… I do. You and I were running around in the forest… You were trying to catch me. We were about ten years old. You tripped and fell on your face. Your nose was bleeding. I… I helped you… clean it…" The last few words came out in a town of new discovery. Why hadn't Ginny remembered before? The déjà vu she had gotten while cleaning Luke's nose after Harry had punched him.

"And?" Luke prompted her gently.

"And then your father came. He took you by the hand, without a word, and started to drag you away. You were kicking and screaming, telling him you busy playing with me. But he kept dragging you away. You promised me you would come back. I waited for you after that day. For months I waited… But you never came back… And I never knew why…" Ginny concluded, the audience listening as if it were story time.

"And so I slowly became a memory… a distant one… and then I was nothing but a tiny trace of someone who once existed in your heart. You were angry with me for leaving you. And your parents never liked my father in the first place. He had everything they didn't. And yet I wanted to be a part of your family. Where there was love amongst the family, and not just talk of taking over a future empire." Luke's voice was gentle and sorrowful as Ginny remembered her past. How she had forgotten was beyond even Merlin.

Luke continued, "My father saw what being around you was doing to me. It was – in his words – making me weak. I was so exposed to love when I was with you Weasley's, and my father hated it. 'Love makes you weak!' he would tell me. I would always protest. When I would bring up the fact that the Weasley's were full of love and compassion he would say 'and look where they are'. So he arranged a business trip to Germany. That was the day he took me away. The business he had to take care of was making sure his son did not grow weak of love…" Luke concluded.

Ginny's heart ached for him. Tears spilling out of her eyes. All those years of not knowing… the story touched her heart. She reached out and kissed him. It was a small, short kiss.

And then, without thinking, she said, "I love you."

She realized, as she said it, that it was the truth.

"I love you more…" Luke replied, his blue eyes beaming at her.

The crowd had obviously heard it too because there was a long, synchronized "Awww!" from the crowd.

Ginny turned around to look at Hermione. She had expected to see Hermione's warm smile. The one she always wore when she was genuinely happy for others. But her look was one of horror. When she saw Ginny looking she quickly turned around and went out the door. Ginny was left bewildered in Luke's arms.

"So, shall we go have something to eat? My shift just ended." Luke said, casually as if nothing had happened. Ginny laughed.

"I'd love to." She replied. And they started to make their way out the door.

As they made their way, Ginny saw something that made her heart leap.

_Harry._

He was watching her, hand in hand with Luke, not even bothering this time to hide his hurt and betrayed look. It didn't matter because Ginny had already put the pieces together.

It was then and there that she realized…

_I love Luke… But I love Harry too…_

Hermione Granger hurried out The Three Broomsticks. She chanced a glance at Harry, and the expression on his face pained her as he watched Ginny's lips meet Luke's.

Hermione turned around once more and saw Ginny looking at her. Hermione turned back around. She didn't want to give anything more away… Ginny was so close to figuring things out. Hermione knew it would be best if she did, but she had made a promise to Harry. One she would keep.

She scurried out the door.

Out in the cool autumn air, Hermione felt fresher, as cold wind hit her face like icy water. And that did the trick. It got her thinking.

Hermione's mind raced as she thought of the millions of possibilities that could be the answer to Harry's problem. She had never suggested telling Ginny everything and never would. They could not put her at risk like that. Also, with the way Harry had been acting the past few days, it would be too much for the poor girl to handle. She was already growing fragile. With this information, she could be crippled.

Ginny was good at putting on a brave face, Hermione knew that. But Hermione also knew when it was a mask, and when it was for real. The past few days, nothing with Ginny seemed real. Hermione had noticed that Ginny ad been robotic and unlike herself. Completely cut off from the mingling self she usually was. And the same had been with Harry. He was the same age as her, and yet, since this assignment from the Aurors, He seemed much older and wiser. And Hermione – ironically – did not like that. She had always told him and Ron to be more, well… serious and understanding. But that was just a girl nagging a boy. She didn't actually mean for him to be the way he was now… For heaven's sake he was only nineteen! And not only that, but he was less caring and loving… His gentleness was gone. He wasn't Harry anymore.

And though these changes had become more prominent in Ginny and Harry over the past month, it had always been there after their break-up. And that was when Hermione realized she had been right all along.

It was like each of them had left a part of themselves with the other. And now, after all this drama with Luke and Harry's big assignment, Hermione understood that they missed each other. They probably did not know it yet but she did.

They may have split, but the understanding the two had between each other was still there. And always would be.

Hermione turned as the bells of a door opening rang faintly behind her. Ginny and Luke were walking out hand in hand. Ginny caught Hermione's eye again and Hermione hastily looked away, relieved when she saw Harry walk out. She went up to him and started walking with him.

She looked behind her and saw Ginny still, looking, walking the other direction, confused.

Hermione looked away. Harry and Hermione walked in silence.

"Harry…" Hermione began hesitantly. Should she? Or no… was it too dangerous a subject?

"Hermione don't." Harry said sternly. _Okay_ she thought.

"I suppose you're not going to tell me who it is you are here to protect." Hermione asked with a hint of hope in her voice that was saying _pretty, pretty, please with a cherry on top!_

"No." Harry said. _Okay then…_

Harry had only told Hermione what his assignment was, which was to look out for a student at Hogwarts who was in danger. He hadn't mentioned what danger or who.

But Hermione had her suspicions.

As Hermione walked with Harry, she saw it. The mask he had been wearing since he got to Hogwarts. And she saw the change. The love and affection that had been lacking since his break-up with Ginny now seemed non-existent.

Hermione could not help it any longer. She stopped in her tracks and held Harry back with her.

"What?" Harry asked.

"Okay. This is going to be a _great _violation of the rules, but I can't _stand _to see you like this. Take my hand, we're going somewhere." Hermione held out her hand.

"Hermione, I'm fine." Harry was about to turn away but Hermione took out her want and grabbed his arm tight, using her full concentration.

"Godric's Hollow Grave Yard!" Hermione yelled.

She pictured Harry's Parents' grave, just how she remembered it and before she knew it they were both standing there, in the midst of brown and gold leaves and tomb stones.

Harry's eyes widened as he took in his surroundings.

"Hermione, why did you bring me here?" Harry asked. He was trying hard to restrain the outrage in his voice. That scared Hermione.

One thing that had not changed about Harry was his anger. In fact it had gotten worse from all the stress.

"Look I know this is the last place you want to be but you keep saying you're alright and I _know _you're not. You aren't over Ginny, no matter what it is you're telling yourself. You can't just go on ignoring her! Don't you see that your heart ache is your _own _fault?" Hermione realized that she had gone further than she should have because that was when Harry's anger could not hold any longer.

"_WHAT HEART ACHE?_ I'M NOT ACHING ANYWHERE EXCEPT ME HEAD! Look, I know you're just trying to help but you're _not_ so just STOP! All you're doing is making things worse! You're pushing me towards sharing things that I don't _WANT_ to or _NEED _to share!" Harry was definitely furious now, Hermione decided. But that was all part of her plan.

"Like what?" she demanded, in a challenging voice. That got Harry talking.

"Like the fact that this assignment is starting to take its toll on me! Like the fact that the person in danger is someone close to me! Like the fact that I have goddamned _insomnia _because of it!" Harry yelled at her face. Then he suddenly realized what had happened.

"Oh. My. God. You did this on purpose." Harry said his tone calm, but very cold.

"Did what on purpose?" Hermione asked in a tone that was quite self-satisfactory. Then she turned on the spot and disapparated.

A brilliant plan it had been! What better way to provoke Harry into telling her the things he was keeping from her than take him to his parents' grave in a bad mood.

But Hermione also felt really bad that she had done that to her best friend. And she was still stumped that she didn't get the answer she had expected.

She wanted a confirmation, from Harry himself, that he still had feelings for Ginny. Because Hermione suspected he did. And Hermione's suspicions were hardly ever wrong.

**A/N: So what did you think? Did you want to burn it? Or do you want more? REVIEW! **


	9. Chapter 8 Truth Be Told

**A/N: This is one. THE ONE. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. I borrowed it :D**

Truth Be Told

Harry Potter walked across the grounds to get to his Defense Against the Dark Arts class with the seventh years.

His feet crunched against the thick white blanket of snow covering most of Hogwarts like frosting.

Ah, yes. Winter was already here. Soon it would be Christmas and Harry would be going to stay at the Burrow. The thought of meeting Ron after so long lifted his mood up slightly, though it didn't stop him from thinking about being under the same roof as Ginny Weasley for almost a month.

_Ginny_

He had a class with her today.

He felt weird, worrying about classes. He didn't really want to teach. No, but he _had _to. He had to keep his friends safe from the threat that he had been trying to avoid for so long.

But there was no avoiding it now.

Hermione had been telling him for quite a few months now that he was not himself and Ron had agreed with her.

_If only they knew…_ Harry thought.

Yes, he had realized he was acting five years elder than he really was. He realized he was colder and indifferent towards everyone. But that was because he didn't know who to trust. He could, of course, trust Hermione but, it was just that he didn't want her getting mixed up in all this madness.

No one seemed to understand what he was going through. Part of that was because he could not tell anyone.

_Ginny would understand_ a small part of him, deep in his head said in a tiny voice. He had locked up that voice and shoved it away a long time ago. But it was getting harder and harder to ignore it these days.

_She loves Luke._ The more rational part of him reminded himself. It was also that part that had been dominating him the past few months, changing him into who he was behaving like now.

The truth was that Harry didn't want to be a part of the Aurors any longer. He was only nineteen. This experience had made it clear that no matter what he had done, he _needed _a break.

However, the problem was that he could not trust anyone else with this assignment. He wouldn't let it fall into anyone's hands but his.

Supposing he did complete the mission and save the victim, he would quit the Auror office until he was ready.

He walked into the classroom and the nineteen year old Harry Potter seemed to return to the world for just a moment. He looked at Ginny Weasley, more beautiful than ever, her gorgeous hair pulled back into a messy bun.

Harry felt sixteen again. He was looking at Ginny with such longing. He wanted a girl who belonged to someone else.

He had lost her for good. And now, fate was not giving him a second chance.

Or that's what he thought, anyway…

Harry regained his adult-like façade and said in a voice that was loud and clear, "Settle down everyone."

They all seemed to notice only then that Harry was in the room. They quickly went to their seats. They looked more scared than they would have a few months back.

However, after the incident with Luke at the Halloween party, his class had been terrified of him, every single one of them. All except Ginny Weasley.

So Harry went on teaching normally, and as always, his class relaxed around him. He didn't meet Ginny's eyes. He could tell she was trying to avoid him too. She just doodled in her copy.

Harry, as always, made his class interesting, like Remus had.

He called a pair up one by one to practice the Conjunctivitis curse on each other, and try to block it. Yes, they were old enough to learn curses. They would need them.

"The Conjunctivitis curse," Harry told the class, "can make your opponent see illusions, also making them seem to have a pink eye. Now-" There was a small cough from the corner of the class and Ginny's hand rose up.

Harry froze for a moment, trying not to reveal his shock.

"Yes?" He asked, hiding the hesitation in his voice. Yes, Ginny definitely made him feel like a normal, hormonal, nineteen year old boy.

"Sorry but, you said that the Conjunctivitis curse can make your opponent see an illusion, right?" She asked.

"Yeah, yeah I did. Why?" Harry asked raising an eyebrow.

"That's incorrect." Ginny said matter-of-factly.

Everyone in the class turned to look at her. It didn't seem to affect her.

"Sorry?" Harry asked, arching an eyebrow.

"I said it is incorrect." Ginny said again.

"How, may I ask?" Harry asked. The class had tensed up.

"Well first of all, I've read about the spell in a book I got from my brothers, _don't Get Mad, Get even,_-" –definitely Fred and George – "- and it clearly states that the spell damages the opponent's eye sight."

Harry had to laugh.

"Ginny, I hardly think you can trust a prank book given to you by your brothers."

This seemed to have insulted Ginny.

"I can prove it." She said in a challenging voice. Before Harry could reply, Derek Mickey a Slytherin seventh year Harry had never really known stood up.

"Oh give it a _rest_, Weasley!" The worst part about Harry's class; it was Gryffindor versus Slytherin _every_ time.

"Derek, just-" But Harry was cut off.

"You say you can prove it Weasley, well so can I!" And that was when all hell broke loose.

"_Conjunctiva!_" Derek yelled, pointing his wand towards Ginny. She yelled in pain and Harry pushed past the class, trying to hide the fact that he was worried out of his guts!

"Ginny what is it? What do you see?" Harry asked, unable to hide the anxiety in his voice.

"Nothing! I see _nothing_. Like I said! It damages your eye sight." She yelled. She was probably more frustrated that Harry had not listened to her and annoyed that Derek was such a dim-witted git.

"I was only trying to-" Derek started, but Harry cut him off sharply.

"Shut up you prat!" Harry snapped. The class held back a gasp, probably remembering that Harry was only two years elder than them.

"Come one. We need to get you to Madame Pomfrey." Harry said as he held her hand and led her out into the cold.

Her hand was so soft and warm. He missed being allowed to hold it whenever he felt like. Her hair blew almost magically in the winter wind, and Harry couldn't help but admire her.

He carefully led her up the stairs, but she tripped on one and fell straight into Harry's arms. Harry caught her quickly, not allowing her to fall.

He held her in his arms and was glad for a moment that she couldn't see anything. He could not have let her see the look of passion and admiration he was giving her, the look of longing and desperation that was definitely lingering in his eyes.

But he had held her too long and Ginny started to back away a little.

She may not be able to see but she could feel, hear and she could tell when the air around her became tenser. It was Ginny's sixth sense, Harry had always noted. She could walk into a room and instantly know the mood, and then she would play the part. That was how she got along so well.

It was one of the many things he admired about her.

They continued making their way to the hospital wing.

"Oh what happened, dear?" Madame Pomfrey came rushing towards them as they entered the oak doors of the Hospital Wing.

"It's her eyes. It was the Conjunctivitis curse."

Madame Pomfrey gave Harry a look of sheer horror. Harry had a feeling she was going to blame him. After all, it was his fault. He was the teacher of the class. He should not have let things get so out of control.

But then an expression Harry had not seen on an adults face in a long time crossed Madam Pomfrey's face. It was the look of understanding and forgiveness. Madam Pomfrey seemed to remember Harry was just a boy, reminding Harry of that as well.

But that didn't change the fact that Harry was blaming himself.

"Bring her to the bed on that end… yes that one. I'll be right there." And with that, Madam Pomfrey rushed off to get the things she required.

"I'm going to be alright, aren't I?" Ginny asked nervously. It was a voice he hadn't heard in a long time. The voice of that little girl trapped in the Chamber of Secrets, the voice of that little girl who only spoke when she was forced to around Harry.

Why was she afraid? She was Ginny. She was stronger than that. But in that moment she sounded crippled.

"You'll be fine, Ginny" Harry reassured her.

She wasn't Ginny… just as he wasn't Harry.

_Stop ignoring it and put the pieces together already!_ A voice that sounded suspiciously like Hermione said at the back of his head. Harry pushed it down. He couldn't bear to think that Ginny, in any way, still had feelings for him. He couldn't put her in so much danger.

It was over between them. That was that.

Harry helped Ginny onto the bed just as Madam Pomfrey came rushing in with a goblet. A liquid of dark green was occupying the space, and black smoke like swirls swam steadily in the glass. It didn't look good and Harry was glad Ginny couldn't see it.

"Drink this dear." Madam Pomfrey handed Ginny the glass, but Ginny didn't take it.

"I'll take that." Harry said to her. Then she seemed to remember Ginny could not see.

"Oh, yes." She handed Harry the glass.

Harry slowly pressed the edge of the glass goblet to Ginny's lips to let her know he was giving it to her. Ginny lifted her hands to take the glass.

She could have taken care of it from there but Harry didn't remove his hand. Ginny, being unable to see accidentally put her hand atop Harry's. She moved it away quickly and harry slowly tilted the goblet to let her drink.

The loose strands of her messy bun were starting to fall into the goblet and Harry quickly brushed them back.

And that did it. For a minute it was the best thing harry had felt, being able to touch her sweet soft hair. It felt like a three year old baby's. It was absolutely soft and light as a feather, yet her hair was thick long and beautiful. It was fluffy and silky and the most amazing thing Harry had ever felt. Her hair was a miracle.

And just like that Ginny snatched the goblet from Harry's hands and pushed his palm away from her forehead. Harry was glad, once again, that Ginny could not see him. He must have been blushing furiously.

He was also well aware of Madam Pomfrey observing the whole scene.

He walked over to her.

"I think you had better go." Madam Pomfrey told him. It wasn't and order, or a rude comment. She said it sympathetically.

Madam Pomfrey had been one of the very few teachers at Hogwarts who had known about his relationship with Ginny.

She had figured it out when Ginny would come to visit him in the hospital wing after quidditch matches. He had end up in the hospital wing quite a lot that year.

Not that it was so hard to figure out. They had made it quite…_obvious_.

"Actually I would like to stay." Harry's words surprised himself. He had not even known where they had come from. Apparently Madam Pomfrey had and she was not surprised.

She sighed, "Alright child. I won't let her know you're here."

Harry knew it killed her to let him stay. She didn't like visitors. But she had done it for him anyway.

Harry wondered why.

He went and sat next to Ginny's bed on a purple chair. He stayed very quite as he made himself comfortable in the seat, watching a beautiful red head, with her hair fanned out against the white pillow, fall fast asleep.

…

Ginny Weasley woke up to be able to see the world again. It felt so good, even though she had only suffered fifteen minutes of it before she had fallen asleep.

It made her empathetic, thinking about the _actual _blind and how they must have to cope with life. It definitely must not be easy. Ginny was grateful that she had been born with all five of her senses working perfectly fine.

She craned her neck to take in her surroundings and held back a gasp as she saw who sat near her bed.

Harry Potter was fast asleep looking cuter than ever with his eyes closed and his glasses astray.

_No, he does not look cute. Luke is cute._ Ginny reminded herself. And then she felt ten times angrier at herself for not even being able to think of Harry as "cute" without scolding herself.

Ginny did not know why Harry had stayed, but she tried not to think of the brief moment when their hands had touched and his fingers had brushed her hair ever so gently.

She tried and failed. As these thoughts of Harry came flooding in, Ginny found herself falling fast asleep, just as she felt the form in the purple chair begin to stir.

…

Harry woke up on the chair. He looked at Ginny who was still fast asleep.

Harry was sure she had not seen him. At least he hoped she had not.

"Dear, I think it's time you go." Madam Pomfrey called to Harry. He did not want to leave, but he knew better than to take advantage of Madam Pomfrey's visiting hours, especially since they were usually non-existent.

Harry got up and started to walk out. When he was halfway out the door, Madam Pomfrey called,

"Potter!" Harry spun around.

"Don't worry… my lips are sealed." She told him, gesturing to her lips and pretending to zip them up.

Harry nodded, but didn't smile.

"Oh and…" She added, starting to rummage through her purse. She pulled out a small square of

He took the parchment as she handed it to her.

He began to unfold the note as he walked on down the hall.

_Potter,_

_Come to the Defense against the Dark Arts class_

_-McGonagall._

Harry made his way back down to the DADA class room. He could smell something funny in the air.

He sniffed once… twice. It smelled like smoke, but not of a fire.

He began walking faster. When he reached the classroom, the sight awaiting him shocked him dumb.

All his students were standing outside the classroom, which was now sealed off.

Derek had yellow pimples popping on his face every second. Every time one popped up, another popped and disappeared. It was the most repugnant thing Harry had ever seen.

Another girl, Emma whom Harry remembered as a close friend of Ginny's, kept sneezing non-stop into her tissues and God knows where else.

The rest of the students were covered in ashes, kind of how Seamus usually looked after a really difficult magic lesson.

"Potter!" McGonagall called from across the hall where a few ministry workers stood.

"Potter, where in the world have you been? And why on _earth_ did you leave the class unsupervised?" McGonagall asked, outraged.

"I had to take Ginny down to the-" Harry tried to explain.

"You could have asked a _student _to take her! And even if you had taken her, what were you doing up there for over half an hour?" Harry tried to fight back his blush.

This was the complete opposite of the treatment he had gotten from Madam Pomfrey. He was used to it though. He had taken up the responsibilities and he would have to deal with the consequences.

"What happened?" Harry asked, partly because he wanted to know and partly because he was trying to change the subject.

"After you left, Mr. Mickey started trash talking about Ms. Weasley-" Harry's anger must have been evident "- Now Mr. Potter, no need to go beating up our _own_ students. Oh, you know very well what I'm talking about.

"Anyways, Miss Emma here, Ginevra's friend I presume, tried to 'shut him up'. A duel broke out, hence…" McGonagall gestured to the students and the classroom sealed with yellow tape.

Harry tried very hard to avoid her gaze.

"Well… you know what this means don't you Potter?" Professor McGonagall asked. Harry suddenly looked curious. His eyes shot up.

"What?" He asked, as his eyebrow rose.

"No Defense against the Dark Arts for you until we get this classroom cleared up!" She said, and she stalked away.

Harry tried to hide his smile as he went the other way, to the Gryffindor common room. H needed to share this utterly wonderful news with Hermione.

…

Hermione had been sitting reading a muggle book given to her by her father, _The Sense and Sensibilities_, when Harry had come in the common room and caught her in a vicious embrace, scarring the wits out of her.

"What in the world? Harry what is it?" Hermione asked.

"I'm getting about a week of from teaching!" Harry exclaimed. Hermione had to laugh.

Hermione had been the only one to know how much Harry hated teaching, but it had been necessary for the assignment. Hermione felt giddy that Harry still trusted her so much, but stumped that he didn't trust her enough to fill her in on the details of the case.

_It's not about trust…_ Hermione reminded herself. He was just trying to protect her.

Hermione felt happy, seeing Harry as his old, casual, laid back self. No one was in the common room so Harry didn't mind looking off-guard. Ron just had to be there to make jokes and relax with Harry to complete the picture of what had once been.

Hermione missed Ron _so _she couldn't even bear it.

Hermione looked at Harry, and regretted the words as soon as they had come out.

"Harry _please_ just tell me who it is you're protecting." Hermione pleaded. _There goes his good mood_ Hermione thought.

"Hermione," His face had darkened and looked, once again, older in the firelight, "I want to tell you but…" Harry didn't get the chance to finish.

"You can't or you won't?" Hermione snapped.

"I _can't_." He told her.

"Yes you can!"

"No I can't!"

"Harry just tell me!"

"I _can't!_"

"Is it Neville?"

"No!"

"Is It Luna?"

"No!"

"Parvarti?" She was taking names at random now.

"No!" He yelled. He was answering so spontaneously, Hermione seized her chance.

"Ginny?"

"Yes!" Harry shot. Then he realized what he had just said. A look of horror crossed Harry's face as a look of delight crossed Hermione's… which soon became horror as well.

_Ginny_

One of Hermione's _best_ friends was being hunted by a Death Eater.

Why?

…

Ginny Weasley got out of the hospital wing bed with a little help from Madam Pomfrey.

She was letting her go since her accident had not been so severe. She could see properly now and that was all that mattered.

Ginny was still trying not to think about Harry.

Why had he been sitting there with her? He wouldn't have risked making his feelings so obvious… though Ginny had already figured it out.

She wasn't truly sure how she felt about that yet, but for now she had come to the conclusion that she felt nothing. She was with Luke.

Ginny made her way down towards the common room.

…

Hermione dragged Harry out of the common room and behind a small tapestry. A shortcut they all used to take.

It probably wasn't the best place to bring Harry at the moment, with the whole Ginny and Dean Incident and what not, but it was the safest.

People hardly knew this root.

"Tell me _everything_." Hermione demanded. When Harry gave her a skeptical look, she slapped him.

"Ow! What was that for?" Harry asked, rubbing his cheek. He looked plain annoyed now. Like a young bloke getting sick of his older sister butting into his life.

"_Don't _look at me like that! _You kept this from me!_ You _owe_ me the truth!" She shot.

The look on Harry's face satisfied Hermione.

He knew she was right. He would tell her.

As he started to talk, that dark, old, distant part of Harry returned.

"It all started a few nights before Bill and Fleur's wedding…

"I was waiting outside the burrow, for Ron to return with something his mother needed from the Wizarding department store. We thought it best if I just stayed behind. We didn't need all the attention, and we definitely didn't need Death Eaters showing up in an area with innocent people.

"I was standing outside the boundaries of the Fidilius Charm. Stupid, yes, but it's thanks to that night Ginny is still alive."

Hermione gasped. What was all this about?

"So I waited near the trees, and I heard a loud crack. I turned around to see a dark masked face, wearing all black. It was a Death Eater. I didn't know his name at the time, but I knew very well who he worked for.

"He had come to deliver a message…' Harry hesitated, "… He came to warn me. He told me that I better watch every move I make. They were watching her. When I asked who, he told me should know well by now. Who did I hold closest to my heart? I wasn't sure whether it was you or Ginny. I needed to protect you both. I knew I wasn't getting rid of you, and I had already warned you what you were getting into. But I couldn't let anything happen to Gin…" Harry's voice cracked. Hermione could see he was finding it harder to go on. She saved him the pain of saying it.

"I understand why you did what you did the night of Bill's wedding." Hermione told him, resting a hand on his shoulder.

Of course he had never really wanted to leave Ginny. He was trying to protect her. There had already been many who had known about Harry and Ginny at Hogwarts. Any Slytherin could have told a Death Eater. And obviously, someone had.

"After the war…" Harry began, "… I was so happy. I thought I could be with her again. I wanted so badly to just hold her in my arms. To tell her how much I… I cared about her." Hermione noticed that he did not use the word "love". That was a good thing. If he was ever going to claim his love to Ginny, it had to be to _Ginny, _not Hermione.

"But I was so wrong. When I went up to the dormitory to get some sleep, Kreacher popped up with a note in his hands. He looked shaken. He said a scary man had handed it to him, ordering him to give it to me.

"I read the note and I swear Hermione, It was like my heart had stopped. It had most definitely been a note from the same Death Eater. I remember it so clearly: _You have killed our Lord. You made him suffer. Now it is our turn to do the same to you. Stay away from the girl. You know which one. We have people watching her everywhere. Beware._"

Hermione took a moment to process this. She was in complete chock, but she still needed to hear more.

"I couldn't believe it. I went straight to the Aurors the next day, I asked for their help. I got it. We caught the man. The same night Ginny was bitten by that Vampire, we had caught him. Yes, the Vampire had been sent by him. We had him under our custody. We had him under questioning. We needed to know about others. That was why I had started lightening up around Ginny…becoming friendlier. It was because I thought I had nothing to worry about. Again, I didn't know how wrong I was. Before we could put him into Azkaban he escaped. We didn't find him for about a year. He hadn't threatened Ginny so I relaxed a bit, but didn't stop there.

"Around the second month of Hogwarts, I received the same threat. He wanted me to stay away from her before, to make me suffer. This time he said something about me stealing her away from someone. That she wasn't mine. So he told us that the man who she truly belonged to would have her, or no one would. We all knew what that meant… We soon realized it had little to do with Voldemort. It was personal.

"But the most peculiar thing was… He said…" Harry hesitated, "He said that she rightfully belonged to his… his son." He concluded.

Hermione froze. She was catching on fast. Then again, she was Hermione. His _son._

"Harry… when you caught this man, you must have learned his name… What was it?" Hermione asked hesitantly.

"It was Tristan… Tristan McLean."

**A/N: Big shocker ain't it? :P Don't worry, next chapter is ON ITS WAY! Thank you so much to trtldx123 for sticking with this story for so long! And thank you to Sparkstar18, inseyaali (grapie before she had an account) and Spirit Pheonix27 for their spirit boosting reviews! Keep a watch for Chapter nine! And please keep reviewing! It makes me smile!**


	10. Chapter 9 Misguided

**A/N: This chapter starts from where the last one left off. Exactly from there. Part of it is inspired by the song "Misguided Ghosts" By Paramore. I suggest you listen to it once before reading this chapter. The song is so amazing I promise it won't be a waste of time. **

**Now I don't know what to do. The story is NOT near the end yet but, I still don't know what to do! I want to post the stories quick, because I read a lot of fan fics myself and I know how horrible it feels to wait. But I also don't want it to end yet! After all, every chapter brings it closer to the end doesn't it? There is still a lot of time left but… Well it was first just a "simple idea" (ring a bell?) But now it's evolved into a complete story! I've fallen in love with it myself! This story really holds a lot of meaning for me… I can relate to it. I did not realize it before, but it was based on a thousand different experiences I have had, and I just converted it from friendship to romance. But basically… It's about life! I hope it inspires a lot of you too **

Misguided

Ginny Weasley gasped. She couldn't hold it in.

She was hiding behind the curtains of the tapestry, listening to every word intently. She had not heard the full conversation but from she _had _heard she gathered only this:

Harry though her boyfriend was the son of a Death Eater. He thought _Luke_ had something to do with the case. Ginny was out raged. Who was it he was protecting that meant so much to him? And how could he jump to such an absurd conclusion? Harry of all people should know that even if Luke's father was a Death Eater, the apple doesn't always fall _near_ the tree.

Ginny had gasped at the same time as Hermione, and she hoped so badly that had been enough o hide it.

It hadn't.

She heard them walk towards the curtains and she to a break for it.

She ran as fast as her legs would take her, quickly turning a corner just before Harry stepped outside.

…

Harry turned to look at Hermione, her expression showing the cautiousness he felt.

"Who do you think…?" Hermione asked.

"It doesn't matter. What matters is Luke. We can't confront him. Not yet. We'll just have to-"

"Harry you can't _possibly _think its Luke! What does he have to do with this? Just because his father had… issues… doesn't mean he did. You should know that better than anyone." She added, and Harry could see it was a precaution. It took a lot of will power not to yell at her. That had hurt.

"Well, that's the thing. I don' think his father was the one with issues. Think Hermione! Like you always do… Why would his father, being a Death Eater, care about his son's love life? Didn't Luke himself tell Ginny that day at The Three Broomsticks that his father hated the thought of his son falling in love with a Weasley?" Harry's voice was prompting. He wasn't going to tell Hermione the answer. He knew she could figure it out herself.

Harry recognized the look in her eyes almost instantly. She was putting the pieces together, not missing a single little detail.

"Yes… yes you're right…" Hermione started, "It makes sense. Tristan was probably an old man when you had him under custody. Luke is what, nineteen? There is no way a man as old as Tristan would survive as a fugitive without steering clear of all this none sense. That's why you hadn't gotten any threats. And then… And then Luke came along. He is the one threatening Ginny. He is pretending to be his father, to make it more convincing, but maybe this really _doesn't _have anything to do with Voldemort. This is personal. Luke wants Ginny. Enough to kill even her…"

"If he can't have her, neither will anyone else…" Harry concluded for her.

"Oh my Lord…" Hermione breathed, "Ginny's in love with her could-be-murder."

…

Harry _had _to find Ginny. He had to warn her. But in a way that didn't reveal the fact that _she _was Luke's target. He just needed her to stay away from him until he found proof of his guilt.

Harry turned a corner and bumped right into a gorgeous red head.

For a minute he remembered the day before she had left to Hogwarts at the burrow. They had bumped into each other and Ginny had been wearing nothing but a towel.

_Not now_ he half scolded, half complained to his thoughts.

"Ginny-"

"Don't!" She cut him off sharply. And that's when Harry realized who had been eaves dropping on them near the tapestry.

"Ginny how much did you hear?" Harry asked desperately.

"Not all of it! But enough to know what a jealous git you are!" The words struck Harry hard. He tried to maintain his façade. Ginny couldn't know he had feelings for her… but what was the point? She already did.

"Listen Gin-" Harry tried again.

"No, you listen! I am _not _going to let you blame everything on my boyfriend just so that all _your _problems can simply vanish! I don't care _who _it is you are protecting! It's _not_ Luke!" She yelled to his face.

Harry was relieved for a brief second. She had not heard anything about who he was protecting.

"Harry, you amaze me you know. When I was a girl I fancied you like crazy, but you couldn't care less. And when I get over you, you reel me back in. Then you break my heart. Now you're jealous just because it's not your face I'm snogging! You're ten times worse than your father!" She yelled. And then she stalked away with loud thumps.

_Ouch _Thought Harry.

…

"Harry? What happened? What did she say? Tell me everything!" Hermione said, running up to him. She needed to hear her friend was safe. She needed to know Harry was happy.

She heard no such thing.

"Oh my… Why would she do that?" Hermione asked. This didn't sound like Ginny at all. Why was she denying what was right in front of her. A father who thought love was a weakness. Disappearing and never coming back. Luke was a Death Eater and must know it. But she was denying it. Why?

"I don't know…and you know what. I couldn't care less. Ginny can do whatever she wants! She can run to Luke and stay with him forever and ever! And I don't… I don't…" Harry collapsed on the couch in the common room. It was late at night and it was just the two of them.

"And I don't think… that I will ever stop worrying." Harry said weakly. Hermione wrapped her arms around him. And weirdly enough, she was partly happy to see him cry.

He was admitting it. He was admitting it to himself at least. That was the first step. She could see a little part of her old friend, Harry Potter, crack out from the façade.

"Harry… after this is over… I know it will be… You need to quit. You can't be an Auror. You may be prepared for it physically, but not mentally. You are only nineteen. I mean, you have _insomnia_ for heaven's sakes! You can go back when you're ready…" Hermione's voice was pleading for him to agree with her.

Slowly, Harry nodded his head.

"But first I finish this battle." He said.

"First you finish this battle." Hermione agreed.

…

Hermione barged into Ginny's dorm. It was seven in the morning on Saturday and Ginny was probably asleep, but Hermione couldn't care less.

She needed to have a word with her.

…

Ginny Weasley woke up to an extremely furious Hermione Granger shaking her to wake up. With the expression on Hermione's face, Ginny was surprised she hadn't got aggressive.

"What? What do _you_ want?" Ginny snapped. It sounded lame in her sleepy tone.

"I want to know what exactly t is that you are doing! You know what's right in front of it! Stop denying it!"

Ginny shot out of her bed. She knew what this was about. She had seen it coming.

"Do you have proof that he's guilty?" Ginny shot.

"Do you have proof he's innocent?" Hermione backfired. But Ginny was prepared.

"I may not, but ask yourself this: Of all the conclusions Harry could have come to, why Luke? How do you know this isn't just the green eyes monster acting up on him?" Ginny asked smartly.

She could see this had infuriated Hermione. She didn't like the way Ginny was talking about Harry.

"Oh, and you don't play a jealousy role in all of this?" Hermione asked sarcastically, a small smile playing on her lips. Ginny hesitated and that was all Hermione needed.

"That's right! You can say whatever it is you want Ginny but I can see it in your eyes. You don't trust Luke either! This is all to make Harry jealous! You're going to stick with Luke to make Harry suffer. You want him to suffer for what he did to you and that is just _sick!_"

The weirdest part was… Hermione was right. Ginny didn't trust Luke. But she wouldn't admit it.

However, it wasn't because she wanted to make Harry jealous. Ginny would never stoop so low.

No it was _so _much more than that.

"You're wrong…" Ginny said weakly.

"Maybe what they say is true… But no one cares to classify…" Hermione said, regarding Ginny up and down as if she were Draco Malfoy, "A broken heart's a twisted mind."

And with that Hermione turned around and left, leaving Ginny shattered.

Why was she with Luke? It was simple. She was lost. She needed someone. She needed someone so badly she didn't care who.

…

"Harry James Potter." Hermione announced as she came and sat next to him near the lake.

"Yeah?" Harry asked, sounding utterly uninterested.

"We are going out tonight." Hermione said simply.

"What?" Harry asked, looking at her exasperatedly.

"Hermione I _told_ you, we can't! I need to be on my guard for-"

"Luke I know. Just listen to me okay? Luke is going to be at the _Witch Hour _tonight. It's a new club that's opened in Hogsmead. Not only that but, you said yourself, as long as things are going smooth with he and Ginny, she is safe. You need a break. This is the best chance you'll get. No DADA classes! Don't throw this chance away!" Hermione pleaded.

"_You _really want to go don't you?" Harry asked curiously.

"Yes! And Ron would prefer it if you accompanied me…_please_…" Hermione begged.

Harry looked at her face once and couldn't help it.

"Fine." He agreed, reluctantly.

"Yes!" Hermione exclaimed, hugging Harry tightly.

"Thank you, thank you and_ thank you_!" She squeezed once more before running off to Merlin knows where.

…

"Emma _must _I _really_ go?" Ginny asked, her tone making it evident that she didn't want to go anywhere.

"Hey! I stood up for you and paid the price with a bogie curse! You owe me!" She said in a challenging voice.

"Fine…" Ginny agreed rather unenthusiastically, while Emma squealed with zeal.

So Ginny was now, instead of sleeping, going to be partying at the _Witch Hour_.

…

Ginny was getting ready upstairs in her dorm with Emma.

"Oh that looks _lovely_." Emma complimented. Ginny did a little twirl for her.

She was wearing a silky, black, strapless dress that was open and flowed all around from the bottom. It reached mid-shin and had a black rose sewn on the waist. She wore her hair down. She had used a hair-charm to make them bouncy with ringlets.

She hadn't put on much make-up. Just some mascara, eye shadow and transparent lip gloss.

Her cheeks were redder than usual today so she didn't see any reason to wear blush-on. She never wore foundation.

"You look quite smashing yourself." Ginny replied with a smile.

Truth be told, Ginny wasn't excited for tonight. She didn't want to spend the night in big crowds and joyful people.

She didn't feel very joyful and she wanted to stay alone in her bed, with nothing but her thoughts.

She definitely wasn't herself anymore.

…

Harry Potter sat in a corner, away from where the party was thickest. He was glad to see Hermione was enjoying herself, shifting in and of the crowd to come by Harry and ask him if he wanted to join, or if he wanted to get something to drink.

"I'm fine Hermione, go have fun…" He would tell her, and then he would just watch the night's events from a distance.

Then Harry spotted him. Luke McLean. He was watching the dancing from a corner, just as Harry was.

At first Harry couldn't figure out why he was there, and then he saw stunning red head in a just as stunning black dress come up from behind him. For a minute Harry thought that had been Luke's reason for coming, but he looked just as surprised as Harry felt at seeing Ginny.

Harry's hold gave a small jolt when he saw Ginny. He had to look away, pain piercing his heart, when he saw them share a greeting kiss.

Without realizing it, Harry had grabbed the once untouched glass of firewisky in front of him and drained it all.

He felt a burning feeling in his throat. It felt perfect considering how angry he was. He re-filed his glass.

Before he knew it, Harry had already had about three to four glasses.

He felt a light tap on his shoulder. He turned around to see and Asian girl in a turquoise blue, knee-length, dress. Her jet black hair was falling all over her face.

Harry was suddenly beginning to admire – once again – Cho Chang's beauty.

"Hey, Cho! Long time no see." He said, giving her space to sit down. She sat down next to him, holding two glasses. It obviously was not her first. She handed one glass to Harry. He took it without hesitation.

Before he knew it, it was making the biggest mistake of his life: Getting drunk with Cho Change under the same roof as Ginny Weasley.

But the and there, Harry didn't give a damn.

…

Ginny introduced Emma and Luke and they had gotten a conversation started almost immediately.

Ginny tried to avoid running into Hermione.

She still couldn't believe her luck. Running into the only two people in the world she wanted to see least at the moment: Hermione Granger and Harry Potter.

As Luke and Emma continued with a conversation about some new wizarding technology, Ginny phased out.

Her eyes widened and her mouth dropped open as she saw Cho Chang getting flirty all over Harry Potter.

She played with his hair and her collar and he didn't seem to care. Not even a tiny bit.

This infuriated her. She grabbed a glass and started drinking. She wasn't going to let Harry ruin this night, even if she hadn't been looking forward to it.

...

Hermione watched back and forth between Ginny and Harry, mingling around at the same time. She could see where things were going.

…

"Wanna dance?" Cho asked, flipping her hair and batting her eyes dramatically. Harry couldn't say no. And he knew Ginny was watching.

He grabbed Cho and led her to the dance floor. The most un-Harry Potter like think a person could do.

Harry and Cho started dancing with hardly even a centimeter of space between them. Then there was no space at all. They just danced, without thinking about the moves. Harry kept glancing towards Ginny. About the third time he looked over, fire erupted inside him.

…

Ginny had grabbed Luke and led _him_ to the dance floor now. That would teach Harry. She leaned on Luke and Danced as gracefully as she could.

Harry looked like he was about to explode. Ginny watched as he started fiddling with Cho's hair, resting his head on her cheek.

Ginny was about to think of something to top that when Luke said, "I'll be right back Gin." She let him leave, though reluctantly.

Ginny waited by the counter and Harry shot her a smug look.

Suddenly she simply felt like dancing, like _really _dancing. She was better than Cho, and she would have to show Harry that.

She grabbed Emma.

"Let's dance!" She told her. Emma, who was also drunk, didn't complain. She followed Ginny onto the center of the dance floor where Harry had a clear view of them.

She danced, dong all the right moves and at all the right times. She swayed her hips, moved her feet to the beat and just danced. She started doing various moves, with Emma by her side. Harry looked more apoplectic than ever. He knew what she was doing. But he wouldn't let her tempt him. _She _would be the first to give in.

He kept dancing with Cho leaning on him, flirtatiously moving her body.

Now, Harry and Ginny were doing completely different moves, at completely different times in the music but they were doing the same dance.

The jealousy dance.

And to add to that, Luke was coming over to Ginny now. The look in his eyes scared Ginny, but made her just as excited. Something good was coming. And then, _BANG!_

…

Harry couldn't help himself. Either he was much too drunk, much too jealous or needed to protect Ginny… or all three. He had shoved Luke away from her, throwing him into the drink bar.

Luke staggered up, definitely drunk.

"Why is it that… _every time_ things get good for me, you show up and just make it all _disappear_?" Luke exclaimed, questioning Harry. The music had stopped and most of the club had stopped to watch. Cho was in total shock. Harry had pushed onto a crowd of sixteen year old boys while trying to get to Luke.

Ginny rushed over to where Luke and Harry stood.

"Maybe it's just that those things aren't meant to be." Harry shot. This infuriated Luke more than it should have, with him being drunk and all.

He pulled out his wand and the crowd gasped in union. Harry didn't back away.

Somewhere in Ginny's heart, she felt pride at that.

"Luke please… don't…" She said, slowly trying to take his wand away from him.

But Luke, in all his anger, pushed her so hard she fell on the ground.

Harry grabbed, Luke by the collar and had just enough time to confiscate his wand, Then shoved him up against the wall.

_How dare he have the nerve to hurt her?_ Harry thought.

"Get your hands _off _me." Luke warned. When Harry didn't, Luke punched him hard in the face. Harry regained his balance slower than he should have, due to the firewisky.

"Luke _stop_!" Ginny yelled. Something in hearing Ginny's voice stand up for him made Harry feel stronger.

Luke went for Ginny, arms stretched out innocently, but that blow had been hard and Ginny hesitated. Harry seized his chance.

"Keep your hands off her or I swear I'll hex them off!" Harry warned, standing protectively in front of Ginny.

She didn't complain.

Just then it was palpable that Luke had lost this battle. He looked at Ginny with a look of hatred, which Harry was sure he would get over tomorrow, and walked out of the club, without looking back.

…

That night had been a very important night in Ginny Weasley's life. She woke up at six in the morning, surprisingly, and no hang-over.

She was completely sober. In fact she was more sober than she ever was on a regular day. The sunlight was faint outside, hardly even up in the sky yet.

It was the perfect time to think about last night, which she surprisingly remembered. One thing was evident; she still had feelings for Harry and she still had feelings for her.

She needed to get over it. Why? Because Harry wouldn't be avoiding his feelings without reason, and whatever reason it was, it was probably hard enough for him already. She didn't want to make it any harder for him.

For once in her life she seemed to actually _understand _Harry Potter.

But she had been avoiding trying to for two years. She had seen him as the man who ruined her life. She had seen him as the man who broke her heart. She never tried to consider what it might have done to him. She had been inconsiderate.

And it had led her astray… It had led her to Luke…

_Luke_

_Why was I with Luke? It was simple. I was lost. I needed someone. I needed someone so badly I didn't care who._

_I needed someone to rely on… and run to them, with no direction. He isn't useless. Neither am I…_

_We're just misguided…_

**A/N: What do you think? For those who have heard the paramore song "misguided ghosts", I used a line from it in this chapter BEFORE the last paragraph… Who can guess who?**

**Anyway! Plz review! :D**


	11. Chapter 10 Christmas

**A/N: Well here is the Tenth Chapter! Thank you to all who review, and please keep doing so! This one doesn't have a very major event but it is interesting. SO sorry for the extremely late post! I'll try and upload the next one even sooner!**

_Christmas_

"Luke… I can't… I can't be with you…" Ginny choked up a little as she said those words. She tried not to let the tears spill out of her eyes.

"Gin…No… you don't… you _can't_ mean that…" Luke said. It sounded more like he was trying to reassure her.

"I do… I'm sorry Luke but I…" She choked again. She had decided last night. She would have to end it with Luke. This could not go on any longer. She had walked all the way from Hogwarts this Saturday morning, in the cold winter air and snow, to accomplish this and she would not let herself down.

"Look at you, you're crying. You can't possibly tell me that you mean it…" Luke sounded close to tears and absolutely shocked. He had probably expected a fight or two and then they would make up… but not this. Ginny was sure he had not expected this.

Ginny did not dare look up at him. She wished she could tell him the real reason she was crying. She could just tell him and be done with it.

But no, she was hurting him too much already. Adding that would only make things worse for him.

_You could always stay with him _One voice tempted her.

_No, That would be unfair to Luke _The other scolded.

What was Ginny to do? She was crying not because she wanted to be with Luke, but couldn't. She was crying because this meant letting go of her only source of comfort. This meant letting the world know she was still in love with Harry Potter. And this meant she could never love anyone else, and that she would have to live in the misery of knowing so.

_You have Luke_ the voice tempted her.

Ginny was just about to turn and walk away, right there and then because she could no longer take the pain. But then something she had not been expecting came along.

Luke kissed her.

And that was all that did it. Ginny kissed him back. And from then on, she promised herself she would keep Luke close to her forever, and she would try to make it for the right reasons.

…

Ginny woke up next morning, ready to leave Hogwarts. McGonagall had come through and let her have her quidditch practice, though they were still delayed since she had _not _beenfree of detention. Her team was ready for next term. Hermione had been nice to her, but she seemed rather distant. Ginny liked it that way.

Tomorrow was Christmas, and the Hogwarts express left that afternoon to take the students home.

Ginny was happy about Christmas. All the school work was given her a headache. And even more than that, she was annoyed by the massive amount of communication, which was very unlike her.

The only thing that bothered her was that Harry would be there.

She knew it shouldn't. It simply couldn't.

Luke would be there too. Mum was so desperate to meet him.

Ginny knew that Luke's being there would only make things worse. But what could she do? She could not uninvited him. Oh no, she would have to face this. Luke and Harry, the two men complicating her life, shoved together under one roof.

But how could she face Harry? Was she really strong enough? Was she honestly as tough as she acted, or talked?

This would be the time to find out.

…

Ginny stood in front of the door to the Burrow, with Hermione lingering awkwardly by her side.

Ginny knocked on the door, and for some reason, filled with dread for this particular Christmas at the Burrow.

Ron Weasley, the youngest son of the Weasley family, opened the door.

Hermione, rather unsurprisingly, shrieked and leaped onto Ron. He fell backwards, flat on his back, with Hermione on top of him.

He obviously hadn't been expecting that because he looked up and he wore an expression that might indicate he had just been hit by a bludger.

He finally seemed to notice his girlfriend sitting on top of him.

"'Mione, it's you!" Ron said, squeezing her tightly.

"Of course it's me silly!" Hermione laughed, and then her face grew serious. "Or were you expecting someone else?'

Ron laughed, "Please! You know my heart belongs to you, my beloved."

And then they were at it, snogging the life out of each other right there on the floor. And Ginny hadn't even gotten a greeting. She hardly minded it.

But she couldn't watch the passion and love right in front of her. The love she knew she wasn't getting, and never would get.

And then, as if to complete the soap opera taking place, Ginny realized Harry was standing there.

He had been standing there the whole time, and by his expression, she knew he understood what she was feeling.

He understood, but she could never tell him.

…

Harry watched Ginny, the look on her face made it so clear she couldn't bear with Ron and Hermione's perfect union a second more than he could. He knew Luke could never make her completely happy, yet she chose him. Why, Harry did not know but he did know that he would leave her alone from now on. He would let her live her own life, no matter how bad he wanted to be a part of it.

Slowly, those stunning brown eyes turned to him. They completely captured him and it took Harry _so_ much willpower not to simply sink in, grab her, and kiss the living daylights out of her.

But he would be honest here. He would not be the bad guy. He could not steal another man's woman. He wouldn't.

Or would he?

…

Ginny plopped on her bed. It felt so good to be home again. It was hardly luxurious but Ginny was fine with that. Living in a poor family had taught Ginny to be grateful, but at the same time selfish. She was grateful for what she had but when it came to something she _really _wanted, she would be absolutely desperate.

It was Christmas Eve and Ginny was feeling at home… until she thought of Luke.

He said he would be here first thing in the morning for Christmas breakfast with the Weasley's. This was not good. It gave Ginny very little time to… well… She wasn't sure what it is she had to do but she simply wished Luke would just come and go when everyone was in a sleepy mood, like after Christmas dinner.

She was also afraid of her brothers. How would they treat Luke? They were ever so protective of her.

Ginny sighed. She would just have wait in agony and see when the time came.

…

Hermione Granger was having the time of her life, being with the _love_ of her life. She was enjoying every second with her dear Ronald.

They had spent all afternoon up in his room, laughing, talking, catching up and of course snogging.

This all happened, of course, after Mrs. Weasley _let_ Hermione and Ginny to leave her side.

She wanted every detail of everything that had happened at Hogwarts. The gossip, the studying (basically wanting to be reassured by _Ginny_ that everything was going smoothly in that department) and of course how everyone and their families were.

Mr. Weasley was especially interested in knowing who the new teachers were. He had already heard about Harry, evidently, as he had waved off the subject and asked about other new Hogwarts staff members instead.

Bill was at the cottage and would be arriving later in the evening for Christmas Eve dinner and then again in the morning for Christmas itself.

Charlie would be arriving on Christmas afternoon (Hermione laughed and rolled her eyes when Mrs. Weasley complained about his job preventing him from being home for Christmas breakfast).

Percy had arrived about ten minutes after Hermione and Ginny had. You would've thought that was quite unlike him, but Hermione had been noticing that Percy had softened up towards his family after Fred's decease.

George was upstairs in his room and would not come down.

Hermione didn't go up to meet him either. She and George had never gotten along very well, and she knew she just wouldn't know what to say if she tried even the slightest bit to comfort him.

And of course, there was Harry, who was very much there but not really _there._

He was lost in his own world, as if he were out of sync from the rest of the world. Or rather his _heart_ was out of sync from the rest of the world.

Hermione knew what was causing that, but she didn't bother. Neither of them seemed to listen to her _or _want her help, and she would not let Ginny and Harry ruin her limited time with Ron.

Still, Hermione had a feeling that something had been stirring underneath the surface. Something neither of them had ever noted. But she was sure that in was about to rise up from under very, _very_ soon.

…

Ginny couldn't help it anymore. She got up and went straight to her brother's bedroom door.

Ginny knew she should have knocked first, since George was now twenty-one and a man, but he was still her brother so she didn't bother.

"George, you need to listen to me." Ginny said firmly. Then she winced at the image that lay in front of her. It was the cold hard truth but Ginny tried to convince herself that this image was just a deceiver.

George Weasley sat on his bed, leaning on his pillows, looking as pale as a corpse, if possible _paler_. His eyes were so deeply sunken and the dark circles underneath made it look like they were hollow. Ginny wished they were, because the eyes were a thousand times worse than the whole image.

She could see it. She could see the same things she had seen in her own eyes that morning in the mirror… only ten times worse.

Anger, agony, grief, sorrow and gut wrenching pain, all amplified to the maximum in that mans one image.

It was the image of a dying man. Not a man dying from illness or slow, cruel, murder, but dying from the torture of his own emotions.

"You should have knocked…" He said weekly, "I don't want anyone to see me like this." He held out his arms, indicating himself.

"You shouldn't _be_ like this then." Ginny said, her voice cracking up. "_Please_ George… wake up from this eternal wrath of… of… Hades. Fred wouldn't want this, this _isn't_ you… please!" Ginny pleaded.

George looked away, almost looking ashamed. But then something clicked in his eyes, something familiar.

He knew. Ginny didn't know how he and Fred could always do it but he knew. Ginny had not realized it until now but even if she hadn't seen George the whole one year before Hogwarts, didn't mean that he wasn't there.

And he had been watching over her. A much closer watch than she had realized. And now that she was back, and Harry was in the house too, God knows what George had picked up on. He may have been scarred for life, but no scar could dull his senses of anything.

He knew exactly how she felt about Harry and exactly what she was doing about it… which was nothing.

"That's right Ginny. I can see it on your face. You know what I know. I'm not stupid. And you're just like Ron, a filthy Hypocrite. Telling me to move on? That I'm better than this? '_This isn't you'_" He mimicked in her voice, "What about you, sister? Is this truly you? Or are _you_ no better than _this_?" He concluded on that note, with such a tone that he no longer sounded week. He had scared Ginny.

She ran out of the room and straight into hers before anyone could see the tears slipping from her eyes. The past few months, she had lost control of them. And it was all because of the one and only… no, not Harry… not Luke… herself.

Ginny cried herself to sleep that night, and she didn't even join the family for Christmas Eve dinner.

…

Harry woke up on Christmas morning not feeling even the slightest bit jolly.

He remembered last night and a pang of guilt shot through him, though he couldn't figure out why.

Ginny had not been there for dinner last night, and when Mrs. Weasley had asked him casually to go ask her to come downstairs, he hadn't gotten a choice.

But he had stopped right outside her door, when he had heard sobbing… torn, heart-broken sobbing.

And even though Harry did not know why she had been crying, he felt responsible. And it broke him to think that he was doing that to her. But he couldn't have fixed it then, or it would have only gotten worse. So he had gone back downstairs and told everyone she was sleeping.

Mrs. Weasley was about to fuss when George had spoken for the first time.

"Mum, let-her-be." He had said, simply.

Mrs. Weasley had let the matter drop in the shock of hearing George say something more than 'Morning" and "Goodnight".

Harry was both relieved and scared at that. He had gotten him out of a lot of trouble, because Ginny had not really been sleeping. But also, the look in his eyes made it obvious he knew exactly why Harry had lied.

Hermione barged into the room, banging the door so hard, it jerked Harry back into the present and Ron out of his sleep.

At first, Harry thought they were in deep trouble, but when he looked up, she was grinning.

"Merry Christmas you guys!" She gave Ron a big smooch and hugged Harry just as tightly.

"Merry Christmas!" He tried with a smile, which Hermione returned. But he knew by the look in her eyes that she was unimpressed by his lack of enthusiasm.

The next ten minutes of the morning went by with just the words "Merry Christmas".

And in those fifteen minutes Harry was forced to achieve a most difficult task. Greet Ginny.

How could he not? It was Christmas. He had too, no matter how hard it would be to even look at her.

It turned out to be harder than he thought.

Harry, Ron, Bill, Charlie, Percy and George, being the young men in the house, were still in their pajamas and not caring. But the women; Fleur, Hermione, Mrs. Weasley and… Ginny… were all dressed and ready.

When Harry looked at Ginny, his heart skipped two beats in a row. And when the third didn't seem to come, Harry was convinced it had simply failed.

Even next to Fleur, a _Veela_, Ginny seemed to be shinning brighter.

She was wearing light chiffon, sleeveless dress that ended just a little above her knees, a beautiful color of mint green. A satin red ribbon was stitched around the waist and a red bow was tied at the back.

The dress fit her like a glove. It wasn't tight, nor was it loose. It was perfect…

_Just like her… _Harry tried to ignore that part of him. But he couldn't…

Her red hair was let loose in bouncy curls, the front of her hair clipped to the side. Her lips wore a light shade of pink gloss and her cheeks had a little pink blush.

Then Harry realized that that was not make-up. It was her natural color and beauty.

He could have fainted right there.

Her jewelry was as simple as her clothes. Two tiny diamond earrings and one silver necklace with a matching diamond dangling from it, resting right underneath her collar bones.

Those were, as Ginny had once told him, the only real diamond jewelry she possessed.

She wore simple, silver gladiator sandals, completing the image.

She looked stunning from head to toe.

He had spent so much time taking in her gorgeousness that he had not even realized he had already walked up to her.

She turned around from hugging Fleur a Merry Christmas and seemed utterly bemused as to why he was standing in front of her.

"Merry Christmas, Ginger." Harry gave himself a mental slap. _Ginger? _He had to use the old affectionate nickname?

…

Had Harry just…? No… he couldn't have. She was hearing things.

"Merry Christmas!" She smiled, and walked away.

That hadn't been so hard… She had been given a task that seemed impossible, and she had prevailed.

She felt proud, and silly for feeling proud about something so minor.

"Ginny! Where were you last night?" Bill came up from behind her and hugged her tightly.

"Merry Christmas Bill." Ginny said, trying hard not to blush. Thankfully Bill didn't ask again.

"Merry Christmas, baby." He said, squeezing her harder.

Yeah, that was Bill Weasley. Always playing the role of a perfect elder brother, but never really was one.

"I would wish you a Merry Christmas, but I don't feel like it." Ron popped up from nowhere. Goodness today was hectic.

"Well I don't need your wishes." Ginny assured him. She stuck her tongue out at him, flipped her hair in his face and started to walk away when Ron called her back.

"Oi! I was kidding!" He laughed, "Merry Christmas, Drama Queen."

"And I'll wish _you_ a most reluctant 'Merry Christmas'!" Ginny joked back, but ironically trying to laugh or smile.

Ron Weasley was the opposite of William. He put absolutely no effort into being a brother, but ended up being one of the few who got it right.

When Ginny turned again, a surprise was waiting for her. One about which she was still indecisive, as to whether it was to her advantage or disadvantage.

The door bell rang and Ginny had turned around to look straight at the door's tinny window, through which she could see the handsome Lucas McLean. He waved at her, indicating for her to open it.

She might have looked pretty dumb because for a second she _actually_ hesitated. Not because she didn't understand that he was a guest and should be invited inside but because she was deciding whether she should just let him freeze outside.

She felt so wrong and dirty in that moment.

She opened the door and let him in.

The whole house turned to look at him, suddenly on their best behavior.

"Merry Christmas." Ginny said, hugging him, as he bent down and kissed her on the cheek.

"Merry Christmas" He replied, much more happily.

"Everyone," Ginny spoke to the whole living room and everyone in it, realizing with a pang of disappointment that Harry was not among them, "this is Luke, my… extremely _hot_ boyfriend." She laughed. Bill and Charlie chuckled a bit.

She did not know why she had said that but she felt like she owed it to Luke to make this Christmas morning most interesting.

"It's nice to meet you Luke, lad. Welcome to the Burrow. Oh, and Merry Christmas." Bill said with a smile, shaking Luke's hand.

"It's nice to meet you, too. Merry Christmas. You must be Bill?" Luke asked in a very charming manner. Bill nodded.

"And I'm Charlie. Merry Christmas, and Good luck." Charlie said, pointing his thumb towards Ginny. She rolled her eyes.

Luke laughed his stunning laugh, showing off his amazing smile and Ginny suddenly felt intimidated. She wondered if rather than she using him, it was the other way around. Luke did not seem like one to be fooled.

But that was nonsense. How could Luke have fooled her?

"Okay, okay we get it Charlie, I'm hard to handle. Anyways, Luke this is my Mum and Dad." Ginny said, gesturing to her parents waiting patiently for their turn.

Mrs. Weasley looked most pleased.

"Oh, Merry Christmas Luke. We've been dying to meet you. Oh, you're ten times lovelier than Ginny said you were."

"Thank you Mrs. Weasley I appreciate that. Merry Christmas, to the both of you." Luke said nodding to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley.

"Merry Christmas, son." Mr. Weasley replied. "And now we eat!"

Everyone started to take seat at the table. Fleur came downstairs after about fifteen minutes of "_Feexing 'er mac-up."_

She greeted Luke most enthusiastically and Ginny was pleased that Luke was not moved by her beauty. Or at least, he didn't show it.

Ginny noticed that not just Harry, but Hermione and Ron were not at the table either.

Even after all the war is over they need to have secret meetings about God knows what and God knows what time. And God especially knows that Ginny Weasley was always excluded.

Soon enough, Ron and Hermione came downstairs hand in hand.

Hermione, it was quite obvious, was trying not to notice Luke.

Ron on the other hand understood exactly who Luke was and came straight to the table. Ginny groaned.

"What?" Luke asked. Before Ginny could answer, Ron was speaking.

"Well you must be the Lovely Luke. I'm Ron, Ginny's _brother._" He said it as if it were a threat.

"Well, Ron, It's quite nice to meet you." Luke held out his hand. Ron didn't take it.

"Tell me Luke, how many girls have you dated before my baby sister?" Ron asked, in a very businesslike manner.

Ginny did a face palm.

"Ron I think you should just sit down." Percy said as he came downstairs. "Merry Christmas everyone and welcome Luke." He gave Luke a smile. Luke smiled back, probably wondering who else would come wondering down the stairs.

Ron sat down, looking quite displeased that he had been unable to complete his interrogation.

Finally they started to eat, everyone talking trivial matters. George was upstairs or at Angelina's house, as usual.

"You look _really_ stunning, love." Luke told Ginny, "The color really contrasts with your skin in an amazing way." Ginny smiled brightly.

"You, like it, no? I 'ad it made for 'er." Fleur cut in.

"It's amazing," Luke smiled, "But not as amazing as the wearer." Luke winked.

"Now don't get too carried away…" Bill said, disapprovingly. Then he laughed, letting Luke know he was only joking.

"Oh, dear me! Where is that boy?" Mrs. Weasley went a few steps up and called, "Harry, darling, you're missing breakfast!"

Luke stiffened, "_Harry?_" He whispered.

"Well you know how he's my brother's best friend and all… well I pretty much grew up with him around… even though now I'm sort of… forced to." She tried to keep her temper at a minimum.

"Oh…" Luke said, rather coldly.

Harry came down the steps. He didn't look upset and for a minute Ginny felt a little let down that the reason he left might not have been because he was jealous. On the contrary, he didn't seem to notice Luke was there.

"Sorry everyone it was this urgent…" His voice died out and Ginny knew why. Her parents thought he was teacher at Hogwarts for the same reasons everyone else did. Only she and Hermione knew the truth, and most definitely Ron, as well.

"So what did I miss?" He asked, taking a seat, still not noticing Luke. Ginny wondered if he was just avoiding him.

"The part where I told this lovely lady how beautiful she is." Luke said, smiling at Ginny. Ginny couldn't help herself… she smiled back.

Harry seemed to _honestly_ notice Luke for the first time. Ginny felt a little ashamed. He honestly hadn't known that Luke was here.

"Oh, Luke, you're here already. Merry Christmas." Harry greeted him with a smile that almost looked sincere.

Luke smiled back, with much less effort put in to hide his loathing of Harry.

Others seemed to pick up on the tension but obviously didn't understand where it was coming from, except two people.

Hermione and… Ron?

But how could Ron understand any of this? Even Ginny did not understand it properly. Hermione had given up on explaining to her over and over again _"Luke-fancy-Ginny, Ginny-no-fancy-Luke, Ginny-fancy-Harry, Harry-fancy-Ginny."_

Ginny refused to believe Hermione. It made no sense because it was all a lie except the fact that Luke fancied her and Ginny fancied Harry. Ginny did like Luke back and harry did _not_ fancy her back. He simply didn't like seeing the girl he turned down with another man.

But how could thick-skulled Ron understand this? Harry surely didn't tell him because it's not that important. Ginny wasn't so important that Harry Potter would go pouring out his supposed "feelings" for her to her elder brother, which endangered his friendship with him.

Ginny stopped thinking and brought herself back to reality.

The rest of the morning went by pretty well. Everyone talked and had fun. Ron, Hermione and Harry left the table early, like ten-year-olds getting annoyed and bored sitting with the adults who only liked to talk about boring things.

Ginny on the other hand, quite enjoyed the morning with Luke. She was glad she was finally letting herself have some fun and interact.

…

"Just tell her how you feel mate!" Ron tried to convince him. But why didn't he understand already?

"Doesn't it get through your thick head that I can't do that now? She has a boyfriend, all rich and good-looking." Harry said in frustration. Why had he ever let her go, to protect her? It's funny how that backfired.

As id reading his mind, Hermione said, "It's a cruel way of nature, that you gave her up to protect her from Luke and his father, without knowing it was them, and then the man that makes it impossible for you to ever have her back _is _Luke."

"Jee, thanks Hermione, I completely forgot." Harry said harshly.

"Hey, mate, don't take your cranky mood out on _my_ lady. Look I don't understand why you don't warn her! That's my baby sister, snogging a guy who's threatened to kill her. I'm worried sick and you won't even let anyone be warned about it!" Ron said all that very fast, like Hermione would. Harry thought she might really be rubbing off on him.

"No one can be warned! If she's happy with him then we can just leave them alone. He doesn't know that I know it's him. And If I don't medal, he won't do anything to her. They can live happily ever after and all this can be forgotten. That's the best choice." Harry concluded.

"Yeah, but Harry that's just it! You're always taking the 'best choice' but never what's best for _you._" Hermione said. Harry could hear it in her voice. The agony she was feeling for her best friend.

"Well what am I supposed to do Hermione? Put her in danger?" Harry asked.

"No, but at least try and fight for her! You always fight for what you love, and trust me I know you love her." Hermione told him.

"I care about her, and I want a second chance with her, to know _if_ I love her. That doesn't mean I do, because I don't. Do you hear me? I don't love Ginny Weasley."

And with that Harry got up and left the room.

**A/N: Sorry once again for posting after eons. The next chapter will be uploaded soon. Most probably tonight! (maybe!) **

**Please leave a review! That's why it's an option! So that you can use it if you love or hate this story! **


	12. Chapter 11 I Love Him Not?

**AN: Finally! I'm so sorry for the delay! I know you probably Hate me, but this is THE ONE. Just read ;)**

_I Love Him…Not?_

Ginny watched the white and grey blur passing by the Hogwarts Express windows. She couldn't believe that this was her last term at Hogwarts…

It was where her parents had met and fallen in love. It was where she had practically grown up. It was where Fred had made his final stand. It was where The Dark Lord had met his end.

It was where she had met Harry Potter… and suddenly there was a balance of happiness and resentment in her heart. Was that really such a great thing? Was it honestly something she would want to hold on to?

But of course she would… Whatever had happened between she and Harry didn't affect the fact that she still cared about him, and was glad and proud to know him just as her family was.

Her family… If it wasn't for Harry, she wouldn't have much of one.

She realized then, how much she owed Harry Potter.

No, Ginny decided, no matter how much she hated him for hurting her, breaking her heart and not even trying to fix it, she would never regret knowing him.

…

Hermione Granger's head was reeling. Ginny was in love with a man who's father had threatened to kill her. Harry was trying hard to protect her. But how long could he really keep that up? Hermione knew he was only deceiving himself and everyone else by just "leaving Ginny alone", thinking it would make things right.

And it was only a matter of time before McGonagall asked her where Harry was. He wouldn't make it to the feast celebrating back-to-Hogwarts for the second term.

He was off protecting the women he denied loving.

Tristan McLean was spotted somewhere near the burrow. Hermione still couldn't shake of the awful feelings that were stirring inside her. If anything happened to the Weasley's…

But the Aurors had figured it out. Well, Harry had.

Tristan was no longer the one sending the letters. It was Luke.

Hermione had stolen a letter he had written to Ginny to give to Harry for proof. The Handwriting matched.

And at that moment it had all clicked into place. Luke was impersonating his father. Luke was getting personal, while his father had just been trying to make Harry suffer. Now Tristan was out fleeing the Aurors and most probably clueless towards what his son was doing.

Either way, he was dangerous because if anyone was going to do the dirty work… well Luke was too smart to do anything himself. We didn't need him finding his father.

Did Ginny even know that Luke was the son of a death eater?

Hermione highly doubted it. Harry would never have let that kind of information slip.

Hermione had so much on her mind… Ginny, Harry… what it would do to Ron and herself if anything happened to either of them… N.E.W.T.s…

"How am I supposed to pass?" she said helplessly to herself.

…

Ginny plopped on her four poster bed and wished she could simply stay there forever.

She wasn't sure what to really do with herself now.

She was _supposed _to be in the Great Hall, with the rest of the students for the welcome back dinner. Then again, she wasn't doing much of what she was supposed to this past year. Why start now?

She lay there, in her comfortable little bed, _much_ better than the one at home, and felt a horrible sense of nostalgia.

This bed was the comfiest she had ever been in, and she would never be allowed to sleep in it again soon. She remembered the first time she had slept here. She had slept so soundly that she had been late for her first day at Hogwarts… but it had been worth it.

What was she going to do after Hogwarts? How was she going to do it? Hogwarts was her support system. She felt unable without it. She felt scared not having the professors to guide her.

For so long, Ginny had wanted to be free and choose whatever path it was that she desired. But now, she just wanted to turn around and have all the adults choose for her.

_You are an adult now. _She told herself sternly.

She would not chicken out. If she could stand up and fight a gazillion Death Eaters, she could definitely take responsibility for her life.

Or at least, she hoped she could…

…

Harry stood in a small, dimly lit room with wooden walls and a dusty red carpet. One table was set in the middle and one chair, which an old man - who looked like he had just walked through a snow storm - was occupying.

Harry glared, hard and threatening, into the eyes of the man who had ruined his life. The man who had caused Harry just as much pain as Voldemort himself had, just by threatening _one_ person…

Tristan McLean sat tied to the wooden chair. They- he and his colleague Drake - were in one of the Auror's old holding cells.

"What do you know about Ginny Weasley?" Harry repeated load and clearly. McLean had been quite for the past half hour as Harry asked questions like, "Who do you work for now?" or "Is your son working with you?"

All of these turned up unanswered.

When Tristan said nothing, Harry was on the verge of taking this interrogation to another level.

Drake obviously noticed.

"Mr. Potter, We have him in custody now. You're worn out; you can carry this on later. Relax. He's not going any-"

Rage blurred Harry's vision.

"You lost him the first time didn't you!" He yelled, "What makes you think you won't lose him another? I will _not _relax! I will finish this right here, right now! Do you understand?" Harry demanded.

Drake looked stunned out of his wits. He nodded silently.

Harry relaxed his shoulders just a bit. He turned back to Tristan and, if it were possible, felt angrier.

He did let out all his frustration – not getting any answers, not being able to confront Luke, not being able to be with… - and he punched Tristan hard in the nose.

Harry _did _have issues with his anger, he knew that. But he couldn't remember ever feeling this outraged.

He said the first thing he thought was threatening enough to get McLean to talk, "I know who your son is." He hissed.

Tristan looked up instantly; his impassive expression had shattered the minuet his fear broke free.

"My son? Not my son! He has nothing to do with any of this!" even Harry, who was an auror in training, could tell Tristan was sincere. He had no idea how his son had _everything_ to do with this.

"Tell me who you work for, and what you were doing near the Burrow? Was it to harm Ginny?" Harry demanded.

"If I tell you, swear to it that you will leave my son alone." Tristan whimpered.

Harry swore to it. He was relieved that Tristan was quite an aged man with no sense. Harry wasn't sure if he could really keep his promise, but he hadn't made an unbreakable vow and that was what counted.

"I was at the burrow because… because I knew my son would be there!" Tristan admitted, and burst into tears. It was a little odd, as compared to his previous hard-core behavior.

"But I thought your son had nothing to do with any of this." Harry said.

"He does not! I just needed to see him, o-one more t-time! I remember he used to play with the kids from that old house… I've had someone tracking him t-the past m-months… A-as for whom I'm w-working for, there is no one…"

Harry remembered the conversation Luke and Ginny had had in the Three Broom Sticks, about how they had first met long ago…

"What about Ginny? What did you want from her?"" Harry demanded. He didn't question the fact that Tristan worked for no one, Harry had a very positive feeling that the man was telling the truth.

"I…" Tristan hesitated, looking paler than ever.

"What?" Harry demanded, "What is it?"

"_I do not know this Ginny you speak of!" _he shouted, "It was a lie, the letter! I had no clue which maiden it was that you hold so close to your heart! I was playing you, for revenge on my master! I succeeded, it seems…" He said the last part with a hint of pleasure despite his wailing and crying.

Harry went blind with rage. He had given Ginny up for nothing… absolutely nothing…

What happened to Tristan McLean next was enough to land Harry in Azkaban.

"_Crucio!"_

…

Ginny woke up to find Hermione's face inches from hers. She shrieked and tried to get up, only bumping her head into Hermione's.

"Ouch! Gin, watch it!" Hermione complained as she leaned back and rubbed her forehead.

"'Mione what the hell are you doing?" Ginny demanded, half laughing half exasperated. Hermione was quiet annoying and infuriating but in such funny ways.

"I was trying to wake you up so that you could come and sleep _upstairs_ where you're supposed to be. But you weren't waking up so I started to count your freckles." Hermione said matter-of-factly, as if she counted freckles every day.

All feelings of annoyance blew away as Ginny burst into laughter. She also realized that they were in the common room, and Ginny was lying on the couch.

"Where'd you reach?" Ginny asked.

"So far, around 30…" Hermione said, straining her face to remember.

Ginny giggled and touched her face, "I sure do have a whole lot of spots on my face."

"I think polka-dotted people look cute." Hermione said, letting out a small laugh.

"Ha-ha that would explain Ron…" Ginny teased Hermione.

"Very funny, Gin," Hermione rolled her eyes. She started to get up and Ginny followed her.

"I can't believe we'll have to be leaving Hogwarts soon…" Ginny groaned.

"I know! Why can't we just do our jobs wherever we want, but live here officially?" Hermione complained.

"Good idea, I think I'll take that to McGonagall." Ginny laughed.

And the two girls walked up the steps to the girl's dormitory, laughing and chatting about trivial things, feeling like true friends for the first time in a long time.

…

Months went by and soon it was March. Quidditch practices had started, as well as harder homework to help the students prepare for their exams.

"Alright boys and girls, _you_ are this year's Quidditch team," Ginny announced to the six boys and girls standing in front of her, "I will call out Your names one by one." She pulled out a piece of scrap parchment and started to read: 

"Delilah Axel, year four, Chaser, please come forward!"

A girl with slick black hair done in a long braid stepped forward. She looked in perfect shape to be a chaser. She was thin and athletic but you could tell from her hands that she had a good grip. Her weight was also an advantage for speed. _Perfect_ Ginny thought smugly.

"Rupert Braham, Year seven, Beater!"

A sturdy and buff African British boy stepped forward. He was definitely strong enough to hit the balls but his weight may just slow him down… But Ginny would find a way to make it work.

"Celia Brimming, year six, Chaser!"

_Another spectacular chaser! _Ginny thought happily. The blonde was thin and elegant looking, and reminded Ginny of a snake. She could definitely make her way past any beater un-harmed.

The rest went by quickly. They were in good-shape, with minor flaws that could be fixed with practice. Ginny was the last on the list, her sir-name starting with "W". She was the team seeker and spare chaser.

Ginny was also glad to have one familiar face on the pitch which was Demelza Robbins, the last Chaser and probably the best. She was amazing ay dogging bludgers. She had come back to Hogwarts to have a proper seventh year like many others.

She and Ginny had lost touch, but they still had a sort of connection they had shared two years ago.

When Quidditch practice was over, Ginny felt quite satisfied. Her team was perfect.

Her keeper, Gary, could catch very well, but his only weakness was not being able to tell which hoop it was going in. Ginny wasn't so harsh on him since he was a third-year.

Delilah, Celia and Demelza cooperated very, very well.

Rupert proved to be able to keep his speed even with his weight. He was not as fast or slick as Celia but he wasn't slow. Even if he was, at times, his fifth-year partner - Smith - made up for it.

Ginny had had her doubts when smith had come for tryouts, seeing that he was so tiny. He looked like a second-year. But he had proved her wrong. He was fast and quite handy with the bat. You wouldn't even see him coming before you were unconscious and falling off your broom.

Yes, all in all, Ginny was _very_ grateful for her team. And Demelza acted as co-captain, lifting some of the weight off Ginny's shoulders.

They all went back to change and go rest or find a friend to relax with, after a long Saturday of hard practice.

Ginny, who was exhausted, went straight to her dormitory and slept in her bed without even showering first.

She knew she would stink in the morning but she had been up and playing Quidditch since six in the morning to six in the _evening_. She had even missed Hogsmead.

It was six thirty now and Ginny was fast asleep. Until her family's owl, Errol, woke her up.

It pecked at her ears and hair, as Ginny tried to shoo it away, regretting leaving the window open.

Finally she gave up and sat up straight.

"Oh what is it!" she complained, snatching the latter out of its beak.

There was no envelope, just a little note scrawled in Ron's handwriting.

_I don't know why I sent you this, but Errol was annoying me and I had to make him go away._

"Ugh!" Ginny groaned. Why was Ron so annoying!

Suddenly she couldn't go back to sleep anymore and she felt even more annoyed. She checked the time, eleven at night. Past curfew.

Not that it was going to stop Ginny. She got up and, before doing anything else, finally took a shower.

She changed into her night suit, even though she was not planning on sleeping. She put a comfy old night-robe on and snuck down the stairs and out of the Gryffindor Tower. She wasn't sure what she was doing, or why, but for some reason after receiving Ron's note, she couldn't fall back to sleep.

She walked through the corridors aimlessly. She had only one goal; not to get caught.

Of course, that didn't work out.

She heard footsteps right around the corner in front of her, and then a shadow.

It happened so fast she didn't even have time to stop, let alone hide.

Next thing she knew she had bumped right into…

"Harry," She breathed. He looked up and only then seemed to realize who he had collided with.

For a moment he seemed speechless, and Ginny realized that they hadn't had an _actual_ encounter since Christmas, besides DADA in which they had silently agreed to ignore each other.

Then he spoke, very matter-of-factly, "Come with me."

And Ginny did, utterly infuriated by the fact that he would actually take her to McGonagall.

But then again, why should she expect any special treatment?

But they passed right by McGonagall's office and Ginny realized that that wasn't there destination. She became very curious.

"Where are we going?" She demanded. Harry ignored her.

After five more seconds of no answer she sighed and whispered, "Expected."

They made their way up the stairs. There were so many, Ginny's legs started to ache. It was only then that she realized where they were going.

"We're going to the roof aren't we? Why are we going there?" Ginny asked.

"I need to ask you some questions." He told her. She was a little surprised that he had answered.

"On the roof?" She asked skeptically.

"It's nice outside…" He said.

Okay that she had _not_ expected.

When they were out on the roof, she realized Harry was right. It _was_ quite nice outside. The spring breeze was just right, and the cool air had a sweet flowery smell to it. Ginny knew the dew drops were forming.

"So, who's on your team?" Harry asked. Ginny stared at him bewildered.

"You brought me all the way up _here _to ask me _that_?" She asked, first pointing at the ground then at Harry.

"Yeah. This is all about quidditch. I want my team to win. Tell me your best players." He was, again, very matter-of-fact.

"Okay. Demelza – don't need to tell you about her, Celia and Delilah, two amazing Chasers and Smith, a very tiny but handy beater." She informed him. She would be just as business-like as he was.

"Okay, so your best players are your chaser's right? This would make speed your best advantage. Since you're a seeker this could really come in handy. If you have a handy beater, use him. Distract the opposing team so that your speedy chasers can make as many goals as possible. Once you're in the lead, you'll have enough time to find the snitch. That is, if you can." He said that last bit like a challenge.

Could she prove to be as good as he was? Bloody hell yes!

"Why, are you feeling skeptical?" Ginny challenged back. There was nothing playful about the turn in conversation. They were both taking out their anger on each other in a conversation of Quidditch. And they didn't even know it.

"Well, the whole game depends on the seeker doesn't it? Do you think you can handle that? Because, well- you don't seem to be very good at handling things… I mean, how did your first kiss with your new boyfriend go again?"

Ginny couldn't believe he had just given her that virtual slap in the face. He was implying that Luke was just a way for her to get away from her problems.

"How dare you." She said. She sounded calm but deadly, just like she wanted, "You think you know me? You think you anything about how I've been feeling? I can handle it, Potter. Trust me."

"Don't I know you? Have you really changed as much as you think you have? You may be able to handle Quidditch. You may be able to handle the loss of your brother. But one thing you know you can't handle is yourself," He hissed, "And Luke? What do you really feel for him?"

"I feel…" Ginny hesitated, which wasn't good. Why was she hesitating? She was supposed to feel love, and comfort when she thought of Luke… but honestly, she just felt empty inside.

"What? What do you feel? You love him, do you? Do you really think he loves you back? Did it ever occur to you that maybe _he_ is the one with upper hand? Maybe he's playing you instead."

Ginny remembered feeling that way when seeing Luke on Christmas. But she didn't linger on that thought for long. Something else caught her attention.

"What do you mean 'Instead'?" She demanded, "I WAS NEVER PLAYING HIM!" she shouted defensively.

"Weren't you? Just admit it Ginny!" He shouted back, "And as far as Luke goes, how do you know he doesn't just desire you rather than love you? How do you know that he would go to the ends of the Earth just to keep you safe like you should do when you love someone! Like I did -" He caught himself. But Ginny knew what he had been about to say…

_Like I did for you._

At that moment, many things were unclear, but somewhere in the back of her mind something clicked.

She was the one Harry had come to Hogwarts to protect. She didn't know why, or from what, but she was in danger and Harry had put something very valuable to him on the line for her. Not his life, but his heart.

"I don't…" she whispered, "I don't know if he really loves me." At that moment she truly saw Luke for what he was. He wasn't naïve enough to be falling for Ginny's tricks. She could be the naïve one just as well. Did Luke really love her, or just desire her?

And the next thing she said was not at all a surprise.

"I don't know if I love him either."

The words hung in the air as she processed them, just as she knew Harry was.

And then, it happened too fast. It was the most amazing thing but also the worst…

Harry potter kissed her.

**AN: If you are a true Harry and Ginny shipper, you will review. If you don't, shame on you. :P Lol please review!**


	13. Chapter 12 Something Old, Something New

**AN: Maybe you'll hate me, maybe not. Just read! This one's short, but it's getting better. And I know Luna doesn't marry Neville, but it makes more sense to me okay?**

_Something Old, Something New_

Ginny was still lingering on the day that Harry Potter had kissed her. The things she had thought of Luke may still be true, but she had chosen to ignore them – because Harry had chosen to ignore her.

_It's been two years,_ she reminded herself. And she hadn't spoken to Harry since.

Indeed it had been two years since the night that had set Ginny's path of stone – the thing was that Ginny didn't quite know which path that was. She thought it was Luke, but she had no idea just how wrong she was.

She sat in the living room of a lovely flat in London – Luke's flat.

She could see all of London through the ceiling-to-floor window. The whole look of the room was a sort of muggle modern that had become a growing trend even in the wizarding world.

She had moved in with Luke about a year ago. And this would be her legal home soon enough.

The doorbell rang and twenty year old Ginevra walked across the living room answer it.

It was Hermione.

"Gin!" She exclaimed as she jumped on her. Ginny laughed and hugged her warmly back. She stepped away to let Hermione in.

"I _cannot_ believe Luke proposed! I know it's been a week since but I just didn't get any time to see you!" Hermione was jumping with joy. Ginny knew Hermione truly wanted her to be as happily married she and Ron were.

Yes, it was true. Ginevra was engaged! Molly and Arthur had had no issues, since they had been just as young when they had gotten married, and they fondly approved of Luke.

And Ginny had no intention of losing her Job – a professional Chaser might she add – over this marriage. She had many rules set out that she had discussed with Luke around two nights ago.

They would not have children until Ginny was ready to quit her job. That was definitely on the list of demands.

But despite the strict rules, Ginny was just as excited as everyone else. It was going to be her day anyways - Ginny's and Luke's and nobody else's.

Hermione would be bride's maid, of course. They sent an owl to Ginny's mother and Fleur, letting them know the correct color combinations (lavender and white) and other arrangements so that they could begin getting them ready. The wedding would be at the burrow, just as Bill's was.

"And we _must _go shopping for wedding Robes! _Together!_" Hermione squealed, bouncing up and down. Ginny giggled.

"I would never go without you 'Mione!" Ginny assured her.

There was a moment of silence before Hermione gently took her hand and asked her, "Gin, how do _you_ feel about this? Are you happy?"

Ginny hesitated. Why was she hesitating? Hermione could always tell when she lied… but _why _would she lie?

"Me? Of course I'm happy! No worries at all Hermione, okay?" Ginny said squeezing Hermione's hand affectionately.

Hermione smiled, and Ginny saw no doubt in her eyes…

Had Ginny been expecting to see doubt? She wasn't sure. But she did see something else in her friend's eyes. She saw disappointment, as if _Hermione_ had wanted to see doubt in _Ginny's _eyes.

…

Ginny was back at the burrow with about a week to go until the wedding. Molly was down stairs, cooking small samples of every kinds of food and testing them to see which dishes would be best for the wedding. Hermione had gone shopping with Ron for something secret – but Bill had secretly slipped it to Ginny that they were out buying wedding presents. Meanwhile, Ginny's Pre-wedding jitters had begun.

"Ow!" Ginny exclaimed as the tailor accidently poked her hip with the needle.

"Sorry, madam!" She said in a French accent. Then she continued fitting Ginny's wedding robes.

"You know, Fleur, you didn't have to do this." Ginny told her sister-in-law who was standing next to her. They were in Arthur and Molly's room- the biggest in the house.

"Oh but _of course _I did!" she assured Ginny, "And I 'ave talked to 'ermione, she is alright weeth not being able to buy zee dress weeth you. "

And so the tailor went on poking Ginny with her sharp robe-making weapons.

Then there was a knock on the door. Fleur let Bill in, holding an old fashioned box – the kind that usually held clothes in it.

"This just arrived," he announced, "For you Gin. I think it's an early wedding present or something." He laid the box down on the bed and left.

It was pretty big, so it probably held some formal robes.

Ginny broke free of the tailor's needles and clothes and approached the box, but just as she was about to open it she stopped.

There was something about the gift… It felt comforting, familiar… almost as if this box would make everything okay. This box reminded her of problems and doubts she had almost forgotten she'd had.

She found herself saying – in a dreamy voice, "May I have a moment?"

Fleur and the Tailor left the room looking bemused.

Ginny sat down on the bed next to the box. She ran a hand over the soft, peach velvet and pale green silk design. It felt surreal – and Ginny had no idea why.

There was a note attached with magic. She slipped out her wand and gently undid the spell that bound it there. The paper felt cool to the touch. There was a spell on the ink as well, Ginny could feel it… a spell to mask the handwriting.

_You may not see me at the wedding, but I'll see you. And when I do I hope you'll be wearing this. _

Ginny's heart skipped a beat. There was no name on the note or the box. It was from an anonymous.

She opened the box and gasped. Beautiful white wedding robes were folded neatly into the box. Ginny took them out and stared. They were old-fashioned and simple, just how Ginny liked it.

But then she realized that they _weren't _robes. It was dress. A muggle wedding dress.

And she didn't know why but that made them feel even more special. She spun the dress around and heard a very faint noise, like a tiny bell being struck.

She looked down and saw a delicate blue glass-flower on a silver ring. A note was attached to that as well.

_As the saying goes:_

Something old, something new

Something borrowed, something Blue

_Consider this something blue – a sign of fidelity. _

She didn't know who had sent this and nor did she care. It was the best thing that had happened since Luke had proposed.

She put the ring on. A ring that was _not _the wedding ring Luke was supposed to put on her finger.

…

Ginny's parents were still confused about the anonymous gifts, but had no problem with her wearing the dress or the ring. They hardly seemed harmless.

It was Fleur who was annoyed.

"I work so hard! And you do not even wear zee dress I 'ave made!" Fleur complained, and she stomped up the steps and into Bill's room.

"I feel bad." Ginny admitted.

"Oh, no need darling!" Molly comforted Ginny, "She'll be alright."

They sat in the kitchen waiting for Ron to arrive with the fabrics for the table cloths, the tent, the chairs etc.

The wedding was in _two days._

And Ron didn't even seem interested. He was running late and Ginny was sure he hardly cared, meanwhile – due to wedding jitters – Ginny grew anxious.

Ever since she had announced her engagement, everyone had been giving her extra attention. Everyone except Ron and George.

She had absolutely no idea why that was.

There was a click and the turning of a knob. Ron walked through the door – a relief - followed by someone else.

Luna Lovegood.

Ginny quickly got up to greet and congratulate her.

"Luna! Congratulations on your engagement to Neville!"

Lune smiled as she hugged her back and stepped away. She still had the dreamy look in her eyes that she had had since as long as Ginny could remember.

"Thank you. Congratulations to you, too. I just came by to give you something. Since I myself am also a happy bride, you can borrow from me." She said this as if Ginny was supposed to know what she meant without any explanation.

"I'm sorry, what do you mean?" Ginny had learned long ago that asking Luna questions to which she thought the answer should be obvious was okay.

"_Something old, something new, something borrowed and something blue." _Luna recited.

Something clicked in the back of Ginny's mind. "Oh! Luna! You shouldn't have-"

"Something borrowed," Luna went on and presented a white hairpiece decorated with tiny cut onions as if Ginny had not even spoken. Coming from Luna – this was not considered rude.

Ginny smiled and took it. "Thank you Luna."

As the door shut behind Luna Molly sighed, "Just two more things to go," She reminded Ginny, "_Something old, and something new."_

"What's this crap for anyway?" Ron said handing the bundles of sheets that had expanded after Ron removed the charm that had kept them small to take along to Molly.

"It is not crap! We need these for the tent and-" Molly began.

"Not _that_ crap," Ron cut her off, "The 'old' and 'new' crap."

This time, Ginny answered.

"That isn't crap either. A bride needs all four things for good luck, so that the wedding goes perfectly for her, and the marriage afterwards.

Ron rolled his eyes, "'Crap' definitely fits the description."

With that, he headed up the stairs to where his wife sat waiting for him.

Ginny just barley heard him speak to himself, "I wish this wedding weren't even happening – forget it happening perfectly."

…

_**Two Years Ago**_

_Ginny stayed there in his arms and let him kiss her. She knew it was wrong, she knew she should stop - Yet she knew she could never bring herself to._

_But, it turns out she didn't have to._

_Harry pulled away – rather roughly compared to the tenderness of his kiss. In that moment she felt everything she'd ever wanted ripped away from her. She felt stripped of all happiness. She realized the true nature of the kiss – it was a Dementor's Kiss. _

"_Ginny I- I'm sorry… I can't..." Harry was breathing hard, not meeting Ginny's eyes. _

"_You can't or you won't?" Ginny demanded._

"_I – I _won't. _I _won't_ be that guy!" He burst out, "I want to keep my honor. I won't be that guy who steals another man's woman."_

"_I am _no one's woman_, thank you very much!" Ginny exclaimed. She was losing it. She was blind with rage. She hardly even felt hurt. "And if you wanted to keep your honor why kiss me? In fact, How _dare_ you kiss me!" She demanded._

"_How dare I?" Harry's eyes met Ginny's then. She could see that anger had taken over his confused and delicate feelings, "How dare I? It doesn't sound like the kind of thing a girl should say to someone whose tongue she so willingly let into her own mouth." _

_That was that - A verbal slap in the face._

_Ginny's slap in return was a little more physical._

_She went straight for the cheek. A loud sound of skin against skin took over the night for just a moment._

_And then Harry stood there, his head turned to the right – his cheek a painful shade of red._

_He turned back around._

"_This is just what you did to me two years ago," Ginny said softly, but coldly, "One minute you'd love me – and the next thing I know you apparently felt nothing." _

"_If that," Harry began slowly, "is what you think – then you are sadly mistaken."_

"_And what is that supposed to mean?" Ginny crossed her arms – blinking back tears._

"_It means," Harry said – his voice sounding slightly uneven, "That if you even had the slightest idea what I've done for you…" _

_But Ginny never got to know what would happen if she had had the slightest idea what Harry had done for her. Because just then Filch walked in – Harry's last few words lost in the air. The last few most important words that Ginny would never hear again._

**AN: Hope you enjoyed! And if you want quicker updates then you better review! That's why there is an option! From here it gets crazyyy! And as for filch walking in – nothing much happened after that (for the record). Harry got 'em outta trouble and they hardly ever spoke again – as said in the beginning of the chapter.**


	14. Chapter 13 The Wedding Day  Part I

**AN: Enjoy!**

The Wedding Day

Part I – White and Gold

Ginny woke up to the sound of her mother and fleur barking the most absurd orders outside her bedroom.

"No, no, no! The tent must be lavender! _Lavender!_" Molly shrieked.

"And zee lavenders in the basket are to be thrown at the bride and Groom. The flower girl – my lovely Gabriella, shall throw zem. And they have been enchanted to stay in the air, just above zee Bride and zee groom." Fleur explained to someone.

_What in God's name were they talking about? _

Ginny tumbled out of her tangle of blankets and from the moment she stepped outside it was _mayhem. _

All seven floors were flooded with waiters and the occasional flash of a redhead. It only took a moment longer for it to hit Ginny.

_It was her wedding day!_

How could she possibly have forgotten? She bet Luke had gotten up and that was the first thing _he'd _remembered.

She felt horrible. But she tried to push the feeling down, since; after all, this was _her_ special day. No feeling bad.

As she went downstairs she came across her mother on the last flight of stairs.

"Ginny! Oh you're awake!" She squealed. She seemed even more happy and excited than Ginny. Then again, Ginny had just woken up. Cut her some slack!

"Yes, but why hadn't tried to wake me up?" Ginny asked while looking around The Burrow in awe and confusion. There was so much going on all at once. Waiters were running around with flowers and plates full of more plates. The occasional Weasley would pop up and bark orders. The occasional _Fleur_ would show up and observe everything and adjust what she thought needed adjustments before it went outside, as she were an inspector of some sort.

As much as Ginny still disliked her – which honestly wasn't as much as it used to be – she was thankful that Fleur was helping to make Ginny's special day _perfect._ And who, really, was better than Fleur at wedding planning, or anything that required beauty and perfection?

"Oh, honey, we didn't wake you up because it's quite early. It's six in the morning! And the wedding doesn't start until eleven! We thought we'd let you have a good sleep. You can still go back and rest if you want." Her mother told her. She looked and sounded overly sweet with her sugary smile and sweet words seeping out her mouth like syrup.

"No, I'm alright." Ginny assured her, touching her arm lightly.

Her mother returned the gesture, still smiling as if this was the most peaceful and beautiful day in the world.

And suddenly a waiter carrying the wrong combination of flowers was spotted and Molly scowled.

"Those don't go with _those_ you fool!" Molly barked, glaring at the waiter as she stomped downstairs and toward him.

Ginny could only laugh. That was her mother. She'd never change. Sweet one minute and sour the next. Like those charmed toffee's that would change their taste every now and then as you sucked on them.

Ginny made her way downstairs and into the kitchen. She stopped in her tracks when she spotted Ron, slumped on a seat and Hermione bent over him and soothing him by rubbing his back. They had their backs towards her. They hadn't heard her come in either.

She could barely hear them speak but she could make out a little bit…

"… My best friend's heart is completely shattered…_Our_ best friend's heart. And Ginny doesn't even know…" a clatter from outside that sounded suspiciously like the falling of metal utensils drowned out the rest of his words. Ginny swore a little louder than she'd meant to and Hermione and Ron both turned their heads in union to look at her.

"Mind your language 'sis…" Ron said lazily. Hermione hit him on the back and made a face.

"She's just tiered." Hermione scolded.

Then she turned to Ginny with a huge smile and held her arms out. Ginny returned the smile, and was surprised when it came naturally. The hug she gave was just as genuine… from both sides.

It felt nice being back at the Burrow. She loved living with Luke, but it was always just the two of them. And sometimes it was much too quite. She had always been used to racket like this. She smiled to herself.

"Well you seem happy." Hermione pointed out.

"I'm just glad to be home…" Ginny replied.

Immediately Hermione looked down, her smile had slightly faded away and she seemed to be pondering over what Ginny had just said. She looked confused. But then she just looked up, smiled at Ginny, and walked outside.

Ginny immediately realized what had happened. It was her wedding day. And when Hermione pointed out that she looked happy, she expected a response such as "This is the day Luke and I will be together for the rest of our lives! Of course I'm happy!"

Instead she'd said she was glad to be home. Fleur and her mother would have looked at her and reminded her of the other things she should be happy about today, disappointed of her lack of enthusiasm for her own wedding. But, as peculiar as it may seem, Hermione had seemed content with Ginny's answer. As if it had confirmed a thought she had been unsure of for a long while now.

Ron looked up and Ginny met his eyes – to her astonishment she looked away… in _shame._

In shame of what? Ginny wasn't sure herself. But she left the kitchen before she could find out.

She went to her mother – who wasn't hard to find outside in the backyard, even though it was flooded with servants. Of course, they were being paid by Luke's Family. Yes, his mother was here too, helping my mother bark orders.

It was weird. Luke' side of the family was the host yet they'd chosen the burrow to be the location of the wedding.

Ginny supposed this was because the Weasley's lived in the middle of nowhere, making anywhere outside the house spacious enough for almost any event to take place.

Ginny lingered behind the door, waiting for Mrs. McLean to go fuss over an incorrect setting of utensils or something of the sort. She didn't want to Luke's mum to see her like this – with hair like a bird's nest and an old, long-ago-faded night gown that had never really grown small on her over the years. Or, more practically, she had never got any bigger.

It was Ginny's wedding day! She wanted her soon-to-be other in law to see her in her best clothes, not her most trashy ones.

So when Mrs. McLean ran off to instruct some waiter what drink should be served when, Ginny couldn't help but be relieved and let out a breath she hadn't known she'd been holding.

She went up to her mother.

"Oh, Ginny dear," Her mother said with the same sweetness she seemed only to be using with Ginny, "Isn't Rosalie lovely! I'm so glad you're marrying into such a lovely family!"

Ginny had to admit, Luke's mother Rosalie _was_ quite charming, just like him. She had the same Blonde hair and sparkling blue eyes. And she wasn't only lovely on the outside, but what a gentle and kind person she was on the inside too! Ginny remembered from the day she had gone to dinner with Luke. His mum was a sweetheart.

Except for today. Today she was nervous. And apparently that meant that she would be much less pleasant – at least to the servers.

"She is quite lovely, isn't she?" Ginny smiled. She was glad her mother approved of her taste.

"Anyway, Mum, I needed to ask you… if we could just go in to my room and so that I could tell you what-" But Molly never got to find out what, because just then Fleur and Gabriella were hurrying towards Ginny.

It was Fleur who had interrupted Ginny, "Ginevra!" She squealed, "You are not ready? Oh but zee guest will begin to arrive in a few hours and vee 'ave so much to do before you could even look close to dashing!" Fleur grabbed Ginny's arm and led her into the house, Gabriella at her feet.

They didn't need to hire any beauty artist witches, as they already had fleur.

This made Ginny grateful. That took away another amount of money her family would otherwise have paid for her.

Fleur got straight to work. She applied some sort of powder made from unicorn fur and began exploding spells all over Ginny's face.

Gabriella helped by keeping hair red out of the way and handing the correct ingredients to Fleur as she worked.

Ginny was impressed because this was the first time since the war Ginny had seen Fleur truly bothered to do something.

When she was done with her face, fleur begun with her hair, for which she sued little magic, except a spell for untangling.

Fleur wouldn't show Ginny a mirror the whole time so she had no idea how she looked. She was itching with curiosity.

Finally, Fleur was done. By then it was _nine_ thirty. They had started at six thirty. They only had an hour and a half left! And that's probably how much time it would take to get Ginny in her dress, – the one from the mysterious anonymous gift-giver – her jewelry, her shoes and last minute touches to her overall appearance.

Fleur still wouldn't show her a mirror.

She sent Gabriella to go and fetch Molly and Hermione. They wanted to be there to get Ginny into her dress.

When Gabriella returned with the two other women, Fleur had taken care of any mistakes in her makeup.

Hermione gasped and put her hand over her mouth, delightfully shocked.

Molly looked the same, only she also looked like she wanted to cry. But she couldn't ruin her magically applied make up.

They were both ready.

Hermione was looking dashing in lavender robes of satin that gathered at her waist, tied together by a silky dark purple belt, and went flowing down from there till the floor like a lavender waterfall.

Her curly hair looked more like beautiful brown ringlets today, pined back on one side with a pin that was fashioned with artificial lavender flowers.

Her mother was glowing – as she so rarely did in her old age – in a radiant gold gown, draped over with light, see through golden robes.

"You look lovely." Hermione and Ginny whispered to each other at the same time. Then they both giggled.

"No," Hermione said, "You look lovelier. And you're not even in your dress."

Fleur sent Gabriella down stairs to begin getting ready and then all three women turned to Ginny.

The next hour was a blur of white fabric, jewels, more powder and lots of shimmery substance.

It was the result that pleased Ginny so much.

_Finally _she was allowed to look in a mirror, and when she did… well it was amazing.

Whoever was looking back at Ginny from behind that full-length cut of glass looked absolutely _gorgeous!_

A simple white dress made of silk that reached the floor. The top was an old-fashioned corset embroidered with simple gold patterns. It wasn't much on its own, but fleur had brought out every fleck of gold on the dress by coordinating it with her face make up. _Oh_ her face!

Her eyelashes were thick and black, her eyelids done in a brownish-gold color, bringing out the flecks of light brown in her eyes. Her lips were simple, just a little skin-colored shine.

Her cheeks weren't powdered red as she had expected, but they were gold, just like the rest of her body. It was powdered in a subtle gold. It was _very _subtle, but noticeable enough to make her shine.

She shimmered as she moved due to the slight glitter fleur had mixed in with the powder.

A simple gold chain hung around her neck with a tiny diamond hanging from the end. It looked extremely delicate.

Tiny diamond earrings twinkled in her ears like stars. Her hair was done in a magnificent French braid that started from her left ear, went around her head and ended over her right shoulder.

Fleur had also done her nails in a simple French manicure. She looked perfect. All that was left was the veil.

Hermione did the honors. She placed the small tiara woven with beautiful white lilies and the veil made of net on Ginny's head.

As much as it made Ginny look a thousand times more radiant with the white and gold light of an angel, she felt something was missing. Then she remembered.

She went to her drawer and took out the blue flowered-ring that had come with the dress and slipped it onto her index finger. The ring finger was reserved for Luke, and Ginny had to fight back the urge to put the ring there. Then she slipped on the hairpin Luna had given her.

_Something Borrowed, Something Blue._

Ginny sighed. "I still haven't found anything old nor new… do you think that's bad luck?"

Molly looked astonished, "Of course not Ginevra! Oh darling, that's foolish! How can an old saying stop you from marrying Luke?"

"You're right mother…" Ginny said after some thought, when what she really wanted to say was _maybe not an old saying, but an old friend might…_

And true this was. But it wasn't Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley or even Harry Potter who played the role of this old friend who would change her mind, or at least provoke her too.

And as if on cue, her old friend Christian was standing in the doorway.

**AN: He he, do we all remember Chris? If not – go check out the Green Eyed Monster again. This is getting closer and closer to the climax of this story! Review, review, review! Please? It's the least you can do really! I take out all this time to write this for you guys! **

**I know, I know, I'm taking really long to update! But still! Please do review! Go back and review your fave chappie even!**

**Oh my gosh I'm going insane :P Its okay, you guys never disappoint me! I'm just super excited that im so close to a hundred reviews!**

**Love ya!**


	15. Chapter 14 The Wedding Day Part II

**AN: Okay I hope we all know what Pandora's box is. If we don't, we should go look it up on Google before reading this Chapter. Otherwise you're (we're :P) just making life difficult for yourself (ourselves. Lol I like talking like this it's fun :P)**

The Wedding Day

Part II – Pandora's Box

"_Chris?_" Hermione and I gasped together. That was the second time we had spoken together that day.

Chris grinned, "I'm overjoyed that I could stun two such lovely women by just walking into a room but -" he turned to look at Molly, "-Didn't you tell them?"

Molly clasped a hand to her mouth, and then quickly removed it as she said, "I completely forgot! Ha, well, here you are!" She turned to smile at Ginny, but Ginny was already running across the room to engulf Chris in a huge embrace – a bear hug Fred had once informed her it was called.

_Fred. I wish you were here…_

Ginny looked up at Chris and words were not necessary between the two. Ginny was beyond happy that he had come, and Chris wouldn't have missed it for the world.

But then his soft, loving look shifted ever so slightly. There was now a hint of urgency there that Ginny was sure only she could see.

She stepped back from him and turned to Hermione and Molly. Fleur had already left to go get ready without even acknowledging Chris. He seemed to neither mind nor care.

"Mum, 'Mione, could Chris and I have a moment?"

They both nodded and began to head towards the door.

Hermione stopped in front of Chris and gave him a squeeze of the hand before disappearing down the stairs out the door.

Chris shut the door behind him. He did what came naturally and held his arms out to her again. She went into them happily, the warmth of her long-time friend reminding her of yummy, freshly baked, warm bread.

This was what it felt like to re-unite with someone close and familiar. Or was it? Because this wasn't at all how she'd felt when re-uniting with Luke.

"Chris…" Ginny didn't know where to start, "Oh Chris! I've missed you _so_ much! Where have you been? How's life been treating you?"

Chris smiled, "Life's been okay. Not a particular pain in the arse, but not exactly a joy ride either."

Ginny pouted, "Oh come on, isn't there a girl? A handsome lad like you is _bound_ to strike a pretty one." Ginny winked.

Chris laughed, but his heart didn't seem into it, "Isn't there always a girl?"

This Chris was different. He was changed… and not in a way Ginny would have recommended if she'd had a say.

He looked tiered and bored – as if he carried the weight of the world on his shoulders. Not at all the light hearted funny Christopher she remembered.

But he was still Chris on the inside. Ginny believed that people rarely ever changed – only situations did.

Chris turned to Ginny and that urgency was back in his eyes, but when he spoke his tone was trivial, "So. What about you Gin? How is life treating _you_?"

It seemed a silly question to ask when she was standing right in front of him in her wedding dress, on the day of her wedding. Shouldn't he have asked something more along the lines of "How excited are you?"

But then she understood. His question was intentional. He was doing what they used to do when they were kids.

He was asking a question to which the answer was obvious – but the only reason he was asking it was because there was another meaning buried underneath. A meaning only she could understand.

What Chris had really meant to ask was, _Are you happy?_

"Life's been good." Ginny replied tonelessly. _Of course I'm happy _this meant.

"What about your life ahead?" Chris pushed. This was how it went. They would keep pressing each other with questions like this until one of them cracked and gave a straight forward answer. But they were both stubborn so it would usually last a while.

What Chris really meant was, _Are you sure you want to marry Luke?_

Why was Chris asking such questions – even if they were indirect? Had he noticed something about Ginny? But how could he have? He'd only been here a few minutes. Even he didn't know Ginny that well.

But why was Ginny worrying about Chris noticing something? Was there something to notice here? Something she was hiding?

"I'm fine with my life ahead." Ginny said sharply.

The word had just spilled out. And in an odd way – they felt like the first truth Ginny had spoken since the morning. They were still speaking indirectly to each other and it wasn't the words Ginny had used that made this true… It was what she knew Chris had understood of them.

_I'm Fine with my life ahead. I'm with it. I'm Happy. But it's not enough. It'll never be enough._

"Luke will never be enough…" Ginny whispered. Chris had done it. He'd won the game. Ginny had spoken directly, without a double meaning, and the words were as clear as a bell even though they had been barely audible.

With that, Chris stood up from where he had taken a seat on her bed, kissed her lightly on the forehead like the protective brother she didn't need any more of and whispered, "No he won't."

He turned to leave, but then froze, as if remembering to do something.

He turned back and took a piece of paper out of his pocket. It was a simple white envelope with nothing written on it.

He handed it to her and said, "If you decide that Luke isn't the best choice for you then open this. If you stick to your decision to marry him, then I suggest you keep it sealed. This is Pandora's Box for you. Be wise with it."

And then he turned and walked away.

Ginny sat down on her bed.

Should she open it? Should she not? She didn't know what to do.

But she knew one thing: It was too late. Even if she wanted to change her mind now, she couldn't. She couldn't turn her back on Luke so far into their relationship. She couldn't be selfish like she always was. Not today. Even if it was her day – it was his day too.

So she set the envelope on the table and didn't give it another thought. She was afraid that if she changed her mind, she wouldn't be able to change her actions. That would just end her up unhappy in Luke's arms for the rest of her life.

She didn't want that. She wanted to enjoy the rest of her life with him. She wanted to have fun, have kids, and grow old with someone. She wanted a happily ever after.

Soon enough, Molly Weasley walked in.

She smiled at her daughter and put her arms around her. And when Molly looked at her daughter, she had tears in her eyes. But she wasn't looking at her through the eyes of a mother – she was looking at her through the eyes of a friend.

Ginny recognized that friendship that had grown between her mother and her through the years. It had been forgotten as Ginny had grown older. But suddenly, now, it was there. Right when Ginny needed it most.

Ginny tried to keep the tears welling up in her eyes from spilling. She was so glad the beauty charm was water-proof.

"Mum…" But Molly put a finger to Ginny's lips before she could utter another word.

"First you listen to me Ginevra," She whispered soothingly, "I may not say much about your personal life or relationships anymore, but that doesn't mean I can't _see_. A mother can _always_ see. And don't you forget that." Molly told her.

Ginny nodded, telling her mother that she understands and that she should continue.

"Now listen, and listen very carefully… and answer just as honestly. Are you happy, truly _happy?_" Molly asked.

To her surprise, Ginny nodded and found that she was telling the truth.

Molly smiled, but she wasn't done yet, "Now, tell me, is there anything or anyone out there that could make you any _happier_?"

Ginny didn't even have to think about the answer. It came to her lips as familiar as her own name:

"There is. There always will be." Ginny locked eyes with her mother as she said this and she knew this Molly, her mother _and _her friend, had understood. She knew who Ginny was talking about.

"Well then," Said Molly, getting up and straightening her robes, "I suggest you talk to him before you give your heart away to someone else. There's nothing selfish about wanting to be happy. And of all people, you deserve it." And then Molly was gone. And Ginny felt alone.

She hadn't known her mother had noticed so much.

_There's nothing selfish about wanting to be happy._

But what if being happy meant breaking some else's heart? Was that allowed?

And even if she didn't say the words allowed, thinking them was enough to get her head spinning.

_Am I allowed to leave Luke to be happy with Harry?_

And from that, a million other questions rose up from the graveyard at the back of her mind, where she had long buried the thoughts.

_Would Harry still want me? Had he found someone else? What would happen to poor Luke if she left? What would happen to her if Harry didn't want her?_

And she was forced to the very conclusion she had been so hoping she could avoid.

If she gave Luke up now and went for Harry, only to find that he'd given her up too, she'd loose them both.

Was it worth it?

And so she had been wrong all along. The old friend to change her mind had not been Chris. It had been none other than her own beloved mother.

Again, the question screamed through her racing thoughts…

_Is it worth it?_

"Anything," Ginny spoke to herself to make sure the words were real, "is worth it, if it means at least one more chance with Harry."

And then she made her decision.

She retrieved the envelope from the desk and opened it. She opened Pandora's Box. And now there was no turning back.

**AN: Hehe. Evil. Cliffhanger! I've been reading too much Rick Riordan. Gosh I love Percy Jackson. Okay - lol where did that come from?**

**That was a fast update. I am proud. **

**I know, I know, mu chapters have gotten shorter! But as long as you like 'em, right?**

**Thankyou for all the wonderful reviews to each and every one of you! And those who have subscribed and added it to their faves, thankyou a million! Sad thing is, I don't get notifications. I accidentally disabled it and now I can't fix it. So I don't know who's subscribed (maybe you can review instead ;) :P)**

**Okay, Revieeeeewwwwwww! MUAH! :D Help me reach a hundred! **


	16. Chapter 15 The Wedding Day Part III

**AN****: I am quite aware it has been years and years since an update. I apologize and will not hold you off from reading any longer.**

The Wedding Day

Part III – Freedom

_If you love me like I do you, then you should know exactly where we had first laid eyes on each other._

Ginny read the words over and over again in her head. It was clear now that Chris hadn't just taken one good look at her and guessed all her inner turmoil. Oh heavens no, he had had another source.

She knew, of course, who this tiny little note was from. And she knew exactly what it meant.

…

"Ginny?"

Ginevra froze in her place. She knew that voice as well as she knew her own.

"Yes Ron?" Ginny replied. She was walking – or rather sneaking – out the back door of the Burrow, in her wedding dress. When she turned around to look at Ron, he looked absolutely bewildered.

"Where are you going?" However, the minuet he asked his eyes widened and he knew.

"Oh." It was all he could say.

Ginny stood frozen. Would Ron try to stop her? But why would he do that? Harry was, after all, Ronald's best friend. Ginny had put a silence spell on her feet just so that no one would catch her. That obviously hadn't helped.

They just stared at each other, neither sibling saying a word to the other. And all of a sudden, even though not a muscle in Ron's body had as much twitched, Ginny knew she was receiving the safe signal from him. He had her back. He would cover for her.

Without a word Ginny turned around and walked out the back door of the Burrow. Ron did not try to stop her.

…

The wind had whipped Ginny's hair out of their pins. Her veil had flown off somewhere but she did not care. She hadn't felt this free in so long. She was soaring, high in the sky, on her broom. She hadn't done this in God knows how long. She missed this feeling of freedom and having control over something that was in reality quite wild. It seemed as if she hadn't either one in her life for a long time.

But she was on her way towards everything lost and forgotten. The wind was with her.

…

Ginny stood outside the entrance to Kings Cross Station. She only hesitated for a millisecond before marching right in, not caring how ridiculous the muggles would think she looked. However, when she walked in, there were no muggles. It was strange because there had just been an entire crowd outside. There was quite the hustle bustle and many muggles had just walked into the station _with_ her. But as she looked around all she saw as emptiness stretch out all around her.

She didn't have time to think about this, she had seen stranger things done by magic. She continued on her way through the eerie silence, approaching her destination; Platform 9 ¾.

What she saw as it came into her line of sight was absolutely astonishing.

In-between Platforms 9 and 10 stood a tall man, dark haired, with his back to her. He stood with his back to her, and his figure was hunched. It was the figure of a man who had been defeated, despaired.

Right in the center of the two platforms was a pedestal that Ginny had never seen in this station before in her life. Standing behind it was a pope.

If this tall dark haired man was not who she thought he was Ginny just wouldn't be able to…

"Harry?" Her voice was hardly audible, a gentle whisper. But the wind had been with her before and it was with her now as it carried her soft voice across the station to the ears of the man she was addressing.

His shoulders straightened with renewed hope as he slowly turned around. He was standing at platform 9, she was at platform 5. They were a great distance apart, like they had been for years now. Ginny wanted, she _needed _to close this gap between them. It was like a fissure, and if she didn't jump over it now she felt like it would grow into a canyon. Yet she did not move, and neither did he.

Their eyes locked, green to brown and brown to green.

Ginny looked at those familiar glasses, but rather than seeing through them she seemed to see a reflection of her own affections, her own relieves and her own hurt in a shade of green rather than a shade of brown.

"Ginny." Was all he said. His voice was strained. He seemed more to be reassuring himself than to be addressing her.

Ginny couldn't take it. She started walking towards him. She didn't run and she didn't fling herself into his arms. How could she? After all they had not met in two years. Things don't work like that. Her life wasn't a fairy tale and Harry maybe the man she loved but she wasn't her prince. Neither of the two was perfect and their situation was not either. To run into his arms and kiss him would be to say that everything was okay, but it wasn't.

Harry started forward too. The Pope was completely forgotten.

Soon enough they were only one platform apart. Close enough to speak normally, but too far to do much else.

Harry decided to start.

"You came."

"You had to know I was coming." Ginny replied. They were talking like they had the day he had taken her to the roof to ask her 'quidditch-questions'- very professionally and business like. It didn't really fit the picture with them standing in the middle of an empty train station with a pope in the background. Oh, and of course, Ginny's wild windblown hair and wedding dress with no veil. She looked like a runaway bride, which admittedly she was.

Harry didn't answer. She let him take his time. What do you say to the girl you love after two years? What do you say to her when you know she just left her wedding to be with you?

They had forgotten. They had forgotten what it was like to love each other. They had forgotten what it was like to be with each other.

"How could I have known? I don't even know who you are." The words weren't meant to hurt Ginny. She did not even feel hurt. It was the truth, and Ginny knew to face the truth was the best thing right now. They had a lot to fix, and Ginny was beginning to wonder if going back to Harry had been a good idea. At least with Luke she knew what she was getting into. She could see Harry going through the same thought process.

"What are we doing, Harry?" Ginny sighed. She lost her matter-of-fact air and gave way to whatever emotions she was feeling. She might as well let everything out now. "What are we doing? We aren't children anymore. We can't run away from our problems and obligations just to have what we want! We can't be this selfish anymore! It isn't fair to anyone else, and in the long run it isn't fair to our own selves. When I was on my way here I don't know what I was expecting, but I was just glad to have found an escape. I don't know what I was thinking, or what you were thinking, or what the universe is thinking putting us in a position like this! We don't even know each other anymore; we are hardly even friends or acquaintances-" Ginny was hysterical. She was flinging her arms around as she spoke and her eyes looked wild. But Harry was holding back a smile all the while. Ginny didn't even notice.

…

As Ginny spoke on hysterically, saying just about the same thing in a million different ways Harry tried so hard not to smile. He knew everything Ginny said was true, and it hardly called for a smile, but Harry couldn't help it. As she spoke he found comfort in the familiarity of her rational yet reckless manner of speaking. She wasn't like Hermione who spoke and acted practically, and she wasn't like himself who more or less always acted recklessly. She thought and spoke as rationally as Hermione, but only realized these thoughts once she had already gone through with her reckless schemes.

Harry watched Ginny speak and he just knew that she was still I there. Whatever problems they would have going through with this decision, he didn't have a doubt in his mind that it was the right one. Now all that was left was to convince Ginny the same.

…

Soon enough Ginevra herself was not sure what she was babbling on about. At this point she seemed to only be talking to herself, telling herself off for her stupid actions. The whole scene had gone from controlled to outrageous.

Then she felt a hand on her shoulder and looked up to see Harry right in front of her. She was quite aware that this was their first physical contact in what seemed like eons.

"Ginny. Relax."

It was all he needed to say, with that calming, familiar voice of his, and she obeyed. Her shoulders relaxed and she fell silent.

It was Harry's turn to speak.

"Believe me," He said as he pushed a loose strand of her hair behind her ear, "I know how difficult this is, and has yet to be. We're going to face a whole lot of problems if we go through with this. We don't know each other the way we used to. But somehow Ginny, I _know_ that I still _want_ you. I still _love_ you. I never _stopped_ loving. I never will." His hand had fallen back to his side and he wasn't touching her. Ginny took this as a sign of respect. He was giving her space.

Ginny's head was spinning. This was all too overwhelming. She didn't know what to think in this situation and state of bewilderment. So she closed her eyes and took herself back to the Burrow. Not to the wedding or the guests but to her Mother. She took herself back to Chris, to Hermione and… and to Ron.

She suddenly had no doubt in her mind that this was the right decision. Being here, standing with Harry all of a sudden didn't feel so confusing. She had gone through so many stages of tests. She had encountered Hermione, Chris, her mother and Ron. All of whom in one way or another was leading her to Harry. There had been so many checkpoints on her journey towards the green eyed boy. If Ginny had truly been as unsure as she thought she was she would have turned back a long time ago. But she knew what she wanted. It was the only reason she was here in the first place.

"You're wearing the dress." Harry spoke in soft words as he looked Ginny up and down.

For a moment Ginny was confused but then her eyes widened.

"You?" She wondered aloud.

"Me." Harry smiled down at her.

Ginny looked at her lovely dress, old-fashioned and simple, just how she liked it. It was a muggle's dress. Of course Harry had been the one who sent it to her. How could she have not realized?

After all these years, if Harry Potter could still give her the perfect dress, then that must count for something? There must be some connection between the two, some undying spark that kept their passion alive?

"Harry…" Ginny looked at him and she knew. She knew that this situation wasn't perfect, and that her decision had been selfish. She also knew that she loved this man. She knew that even if she hadn't known him as a lover or a friend in years, she would still love him as a lover and friend in the years to come.

"I just have two questions for you Ginny. Very, simple. Yes or no questions." Harry said quietly. But Ginny could sense a nervousness that had crept into his voice as he tried to hide it.

"What are they?" She asked him.

Harry stepped closer. They were not touching but they were only inches apart.

"Could you ever love me again?" He asked.

"Yes." The words came out naturally. She wanted to say _I never stopped loving_ but there was a strange tightness in her throat that forbade her to speak more than one syllable.

Harry took a deep breath and waited a very long while before he asked his second and final question. The question that changed the course of the two's lives.

He bent down on one knee and asked, "Will you considering marrying me then?"

Ginny had seen this coming, the pope was kind of a giveaway, but that didn't make her any less surprised and over whelmed, especially since Harry had a ring and all.

It was a simple, old-fashioned diamond ring. It made Ginny smile.

She didn't cry or get emotional as the millionth "natural" answer of the day rolled off her tongue.

"Yes." She breathed.

As Harry slipped the ring on her finger Ginny heard a shriek of joy. Ginny looked up just in time to see Hermione and Ron materialize out of thin air as the invisibility cloak hit the floor.

**An: I don't know what to say. I don't know how to say how sorry I am. It has been sooo long! And trust me this story isn't over yet! Yes we are coming to end, it's not like I'm stretching it out. Three more chapters maybe? Stick around; I haven't quite given up yet **


End file.
